Second chances
by Hakuyaoshi
Summary: *Warning! Spoilers!* Garrus X FemShep There are not always offers of second chances... rating will change in later chapters  **Udates on Mondays!* Awesomesauce!
1. Prologue

*Warning!!! Spoilers!!!*

So this is my first actual game fanfic.... Pray that I got the characters right... It will be a Fem Shep X Garrus later on just had to get the prologue going^^

***

The alarms blared, crimson lights flooding her vision as she stood in full armor staring at the failing ships schematics while sending a message to the Alliance. Normandy shuddered violently as all around the ship's crew fled into the escape shuttles. Sparks flew; fires roared all around, Commander Shepard turning on her heel, ice cold blue eyes calculating the situation, began to walk forward through the raining of sparks, wires and smoke.

A surprise attack when they had tempted to enter a system from reports of ships entering but never returning. From the schematics she had viewed, the Commander knew the ship that had aided her and her team in stopping Saren and Sovereign was on its last legs. The metal groaning as it was giving into its death wails. The ear piece crackled within Shepard's ear as Kaiden's frantic broken voice spilled out. "Commander! Hurry… ship…. Apart… Please!"

Her heart shuddering with the ships rumbles, Shepard forced her way through the heart of the ship where space was exposed above her. Corpses of her crew that failed to escape were adrift in the wreckage as she stepping through the flickering barrier was engulfed with heat from the fires touch and Joker yelling into the communications trying to yell for anyone to provide aid.

"Come on Joker. We have to get out of here!" She yelled coming right up to his side as he was still trying to steer the dying vessel out of harms way. Eyes wide with fear Joke shook his head "No! I will not abadon the Normandy! I can still save her!" He cried, Shepard with a annoyed cry grabbed his shoulder "the Normandy is dead just like us if we do not get out of here!"

"No we just have to- Oh no." Joker's eyes went wide as he spoke in a hushed tone, his vision locked on the scanners before him. "They are coming around for another attack…"

As soon as he had spoke, the ship shook violently as the lazer gun thrashed through the Normandy's mangled haul. Shepard had enough! Grabbing Joker she threw him into the escape pod as another attack struck. The shudder was so sever Shepered struggling lost her ground and was pulled back from the escape pod's safety. "Shepard!!!" Joker screamed as the door slammed shut and was jettisoned into space. The Normandy screamed just like her pilot as she exploded all around Shepard sending her adrift into space.

Breathing hard and trying to calm her racing heart, the Commander looked around to see nothing but the cruiser that had attacked and the destroyed wreckage of her ship. Breath suddenly became labored and she felt the air escaping from the back of her suit. Panicked the Commander tried to grasp the flailing oxygen tube as she fell towards the planet below. Vision blurred, panic faded to failure… as her life slipped away to the icy hold of space… Commander Shepard allowed the tear to slip down her face as she knew within her failing heart; She had failed not only herself, but her people and the very galaxy.

*

The surviving shaken and injured crew looked up with eager fearful eyes as the final escape shuttle landed with the others, covered in ash and debris from the destroyed Normandy. As the door hissed open a very distraught Joker stumbled out, his left hand loosely holding his helmet that collapsed to the ground as he trembling stood there, his bleak dead eyes avoiding all others as he looked to the ground.

Kaiden pushing past Garrus and Wrex went right up to Joker grabbing the man's collar forcing the pilot to meet his panicked eyes. "Where is she?! Where is Commander Shepard?!" He yelled, tears brimming his eyes his mind wracked as he already knew the answer…. They all did.

Joker with unshed tears brightening his eyes looked past Kaiden to the entire crew, allowing his sorrow to fall down his soot covered face. "She's gone… she's gone… and it was… my entire fault…" he whispered weakly, voice trembling as he hung his head. Kaiden releasing Joker gave a loud anguished wail as he collapsed to his knees, weeping loudly through the silence of the crew.

Wrex looking at the entire crew he had been with for so long, gave a deep grumble and turning faced the Turian. Eyes dead, filled with anguish, the Turian looked at the Krogon who was rolling his neck "So this is it. This is how it ends. Farewell Garrus." Wrex rumbled as he turning without any more looks at the crew members, walked away heading to the nearby spaceport upon the planet.

"So that's it?! We are all just going to split up like none of this ever happened or mattered?! Like Shepard never existed?!" Anguished, Liara T'Soni watched as other crew members began to drift towards the nearby spaceport. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya looked at the crew that began to leave and with a bitter sound, looked at Liara's tear stained face. "She was what kept us together… without her… how can we expect to keep going on? She was capable of doing the impossible… how can we achieve what we never thought possible?" with that the quarian looking to the weeping Kaiden and to the turian who stared at the final escape shuttle.

Shaking her head as unseen tears slipped down her face beneath her mask, Tali turned and began to walk off as Liara with a sad noise turned and rubbing her eyes upon her arm, walked off.

Joker looking at the final escape shuttle he had been forced onto, bowed his head slightly in respect for her sacrifice as he turning his back for good to the remnants of Normandy, began to hobble off, his mind dull and consumed with shock of the entire loss he had witnessed.

All that remained was the Turian and the human. "Shepard…" Garrus whispered looking from the shuttle up to the darkening sky where somewhere she was, frozen. Kaiden shaking his head, threw his face to the sky and parting his lips.

"SHEPARD!!!!!"

Shaking his head, the Turian turned sharply on his heels and began to swiftly walk from it all as the tears slipped down his rough skin. She was gone… and his heart felt broken.

***

R & R if you could... I shall post more once more is written!


	2. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter... sorry it is so short... I am usually better then this but meh, so enjoy!

***

"_Humanity is up against the greatest threat of our brief existence."_

"_Entire colonies have been disappearing. Human colonies. We believe it's someone working for the reapers just as Saren and the geth aided Sovereign."_

"_you will need to gather a team to take on the Collectors."_

Two years passed… Reapers were written out by the council on the Citadel, life went one, people moved on and minus the few who knew her; Shepard became nothing more but a vague memory.

Garrus did not forget her or what they had been through; he wanted to help keep her memory alive, her beliefs for his foes that he faced. To punish the injustice, to aid the helpless, to protect.

Bullets flew into the upper floor, sniper gripped in weakening claws, harsh breaths echoed heavily in the Turian's helmet. His team gone, death finding them from betrayals hand, the turian was weakening, fatigued and death inside. Fighting for his very life was losing its battle within himself. He had failed his men, his Commander, C-Sec, even his father had shunned him after the fall of the Normandy. He has failed everything and everyone that he had cherished. The light that was so bright within his heart was dampened, gone. His will to fight, to survive was fading away since that day Joker stepped out of the escape shuttle.

The growing noise of bullets flying no where near him drew the Turian out of his mindset. Taking the sniper in hand and kneeling upon his right knee, he looked through the scope as the noise of surprised yells filled the air. Surprise, fear and unease soared in his mind and chest; breathing became hard as in his scope there ran a human female with two other human operatives following behind her. How her form moved, the command she demanded from her team mates. Pulling up his sniper the turian fell to both knees and ducked his head out of sight as his mind raced while resting his forehead on the wall he hid behind. How is it possible? No… he has thought to have seen her before just to find out it was nothing but a trick of lighting, lack of sleep or nutrition, or even his dreams that turned to nightmares of seeing her floating dead in space.

Taking a deep breath he rose up kneeling onto his left knee fully exposing his upper torso to the mercs just to find only one man hiding behind a pillar. All around the wave that had come laid dead in pools of their own blood.

He heard the heavy footsteps nearing the ladder, with a sideways glance his heart seemed to stop… Impossible… looking back into his scope the turian saw the merc in his sights realizing the poor fool had no clue where to find him.

"Archangel?"

His breath caught, gun wavered ever so slight hearing her voice… lifting a single claw towards her to signal for one more moment, he lined up the shot and fired.

Blood and brain matter flew as the man with a small cry fell to the ground dead. Distraction dealt with, the Turian with a weak heart using his gun to pull himself to his feet fully walked a few steps towards the three humans. Upon removing his helmet, swung his leg over a crate and settling himself down while propping his feet up, the turian watched the woman before him go wide eyed upon seeing his face bringing a smile within his eyes.

"Shepard." Adjusting his feet as his hearth raced the turian simply could not believe who stood before him "I thought you were dead." His mandibles twitched with the last word, his heart heavy from the memories flooding him from that nightmarish day.

*

Shepard stood there shaken by who sat there, she knew Archangel was a turian based off of his body type but the Commander had no idea it would have been one of her dear friends.

"_What about my old crew?"_

"_I am sad to inform you their whereabouts are unknown at this given time. If we find them I will inform you of their coordinates."_

She had asked the Illusive man for her old crew when he mentioned the status of her mission, it pained her to have the knowledge of not knowing where they had gone let alone if they had survive the attack upon the Normandy. She was in great wonderment when Joker had shown up to be the pilot of the new Normandy but saddened when no one else could be found.

Opening her arms wide the Commander could not stop from smiling, her blue eyes dancing as she locked gaze with her friend. "Garrus! What are you doing here?" she spoke with her unbridled joy filling her words. Yet as she spoke concern filled her heart as she saw the fatigue and weariness that plagued her comrade and ally. If not for the Cerberus operatives behind her Shepard would not have remained standing in her place. Concern filled her eyes as she watched her friend.

*

He heard her joy, saw her dancing eyes and couldn't help but smile at seeing her once more. How he had missed simply just being around her, hearing her voice. "Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice." He spoke weakly. He ignored the strange stares gained from the other humans but the turian refused to allow any more emotion to get into view while out in the open with mercs advancing and the humans he had never met before.

"You ok?"

Mandibles twitching the turian looked at her as he heard the concern within her words. He has seen concern from her in the past but her tone seemed different. Shaking his head and writing it off from his fatigue he nodded towards hers. "Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work, especially on my own." He voice sounded winded as his head grew faint. Lack of sleep and nutrition was finally getting to him after seeing the very woman he thought gone, standing before him with those dancing eyes.

"So why do you call yourself archangel?" the sudden change in topic made him look at her with clearer vision, forcing back the light headed feeling. With a small smirk Garrus shook his head "it's just a name the locals gave me. For all my good deeds." He spoke with a happy tone, though the situation was strained and they were meeting at awkward ends, he was not lying when it was good to see a friendly face.

"I don't mind it but please… it's just 'Garrus' to you." He chuckled as she taking a few steps while still in place, smiled at him with a sarcastic gleam in her eyes. "Well we got here but I don't think getting out will be easy."

Feeling their time growing short and the peace ebbing, Garrus pushing himself back to his feet looked fully at Shepard, ignoring the other humans. "No it won't. That bridge has saved my life, funneling all those witless idiots into scope."

"but it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

*

Shepard listened to what he had to say, heard the plan and headed for the lower chambers to keep from being swarmed from all around. All seemed to go well even when the gun ship appeared… but…

The missile was launched and Garrus… was to slow.

Fear gripped her chest, breath unable to grasp as she watched the turian get blow back and crashing into the ground. Sneaking closer ducked under out of the gun ships fire, Shepard fearfully looked at Garrus as a pool of dark blue blood seep out from underneath him. "Garrus!" he didn't move, eyes were shut. Fear wracked her as she rising up began firing at the gun ship. _I will not fail! Not again! _Her mind screamed as she kept firing, reloading, firing some more.

After what seemed like eternity the gun ship roaring loudly burst into flames falling out of side with a thunderous boom as it crashed below.

Dropping her gun onto the ground Shepard rushed over to Garrus's side. "Garrus?" she could barely whisper his name as he laid there silent, no breath, his blood soaking the floor… slowly lifting her hand towards him, Shepard jumped as Garrus's eyes flew open and he took in a pain filled gasp. Their eyes locked as he continued to gasp, his breath thick as blood trickled out of his mouth, his lungs filling with blood. "Garrus!" grabbing his shoulders, Shepard turned him onto his back as he rasped loudly. "We're getting you out of here Garrus. Just hold on. Radio Joker, make sure they are ready for us!!!" she yelled as their eyes meeting, Garrus with a weak gurgle, eyes rolled back as his body went limp.

"Garrus! Damn it you better not die on me! Garrus!!!"

*

He had felt the missile and the shrapnel strike, the pain searing his flesh his blood pouring from the many wounds littering his upper right side. Collapsing heavily to the ground he laid there bleeding out as darkness began to consume his mind.

_Give up… everything you have cared for is gone… death is the only means to find peace_

He had felt her hand on his shoulder, heard her voice…

_Shepard… she is dead… I am imagining things… that is not her touching me… that is… not…_

_That… is…_

"Garrus!"

_Shepard!_

The fire of life sparked, his eyes flew open as he took in a watery gasp. His eyes looking right at her his will to live grew as he struggled to live, as he struggled to breath. He heard her voice speaking like the angels he heard from humans culture, he could not understand her but just hearing her voice.

He felt himself slipping away…

_No! NO! not yet! Not when I just found her!_

His mind screamed as he tried to reach for her, darkness consumed as she heard her scream in agony.

_I am sorry Shepard… At least I got to see you one last time…_

_I…_

*

Shepard stood in the med lab, held back tears shined her eyes brightly as Dr. Chakwas yelling to her assistants brought the electro pads to Garrus's chest. "Clear!" Shepard felt her heart stop as she watched the Turian's body jump on the medical bed with each jolt sent into him.

_Please… Garrus… breath… live… please_

Her mind agonized as they struggled over the bleeding turian. Mordin parted himself from the mass of doctors and came right up to Shepard, his front covered in Garrus's blood. "Commander should leave. We are trying our all, you cannot help him any more then you have. Go clean up, we will inform you when we know what will be." He spoke quickly yet softly as Shepard looking from Garrus's limp form to the doctor, gave a weak breath and nodded. Not trusting herself at the moment to speak she turning, left the medical bay and into the elevator to her chambers.

The hushed silence of her room other then the hum from the aquarium made her feel very alone and greatly worried. Entering the bathroom the Commander stopped and stared at herself in the mirror. Still in armor and caked in her friend's spilled blood, the tears finally came as she with a anguished yell threw her fist out striking the glass. The silence was broken as shards of mirror flew all around her sprinkling the bathroom floor as she falling back buried her face within her hands silently shaking as the tears spilled.

She had failed to protect her friend and she didn't even know if he was going to make it.

***

So what do you think? R&R please!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, enjoy!

*

Hair still dripping wet, Shepard stood in her room mindlessly staring at her aquarium with a few fish swimming about. Her mind was torn apart, her heart hurting. The shower cleaned her body but did not soothe her soul in the least. Discarded armor still encrusted with the spilled life of her friend, Shepard refused to look at it. Failure was not an option in her book and she could not help but feel that she had failed. It had been over twelve hours since Garrus's return to the Normandy and still she has heard nothing. With a weary breath passing her dry lips, Shepard leaned her forehead against the fish tank and closed her eyes. Some days she really wished she could just have a normal life and not worry about survival and battles all the time.

"Commander." The AI's voice made the woman jump and glare at the glowing sphere right by her chambers door. Without waiting for Shepard's words EDI went on speaking. "Mordin has wanted me to inform you Garrus is stable, pulse is normal and his temperature is rising. Commander; Garrus will survive." As soon as she had spoken the AI blipped out leaving Shepard in the darkness of her room with only the soft blue glow and gentle hum coming from the wall tanks.

Eyes wide, her heart racing as she stood there, Shepard felt a great deal of relief and yet… concern by how the AI had said Garrus will survive.

She had to see him, to make sure he was going to be ok, and if he would forgive her for failing him in such a time when he had needed her.

The elevator ride seemed slower then usual as her anxiety was making her heart thrum in her chest. Twisting her hands together as a cold sweat hung on the back of her neck, the Commander was a wreck and she knew it. She knew the crew should never see her in such a state or they may lose morale. As the elevator neared the desired floor, Shepard's back straightened, hands held stiffly at her side as she put on her blank mask hiding any emotion beneath her vivid eyes.

She had to be strong not just for her crew but for herself.

"Commander; Jacob wishes to speak with you in the debriefing room." EDI's voice spoke up echoing loudly in the elevator making Shepard's hair stand on end. It would take some time for her to get use to the random voice popping in whatever room she was in.

The doors hissed open and Shepard with solemn eyes looked to her right at the shut medical bay door. Inside her friend laid, how much she would rather screw Jacob's summon and just go to her friend, sit by his side and await his awakening. But she knew she was Commander first over all else, her duties were important and emotional ties needed to be pushed down for the sake of her mission. For once, the Commander hated her mission, hated all others not allowing her to go to him, to keep watch over the fallen Archangel.

Controlling her anger and frustration, Shepard stepping off of the elevator, looked at the medical door once more before with a angry huff turned right and headed down the hallway towards the debriefing room.

As the door hissed open Jacob stood to attention, stiff and his eyes uneasy as he watching the Commander who upon entering leaned against the wall furthest from him and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, her stare clearly showing him how much she would rather not be in this room when her attention was needed else where.

With a heavy sigh Jacob loosening his arms leaned against the main console in the room and hung his head, not wanting to look into the Commander's eyes as she imitating his movement, bore her harsh gaze right at his skull.

"Commander… We've done what we could for Garrus… but he took a bad hit." Jacob started timidly, unsure how the news was going to effect Shepard.

"The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but…"

the debriefing room door hissed open drawing both gazes, stern and uncertain as a turian stepped into the room. His sharp strong gaze looking only at Shepard, completely ignoring Jacob's presence.

"Shepard."

Shepard felt her heart stray as she was in wonderment of Garrus standing there looking right at her, yet… shaken by the excessive damage received on the right side of his face and neck. The once spotless blue armor that held onto his upper torso was mangled and charred where the shrapnel had struck.

Jacob's small laugh was barely heard as she stared at the turian, unable to contain the smile that ran through her lips and eyes. "Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet…"

His words did not even mean a thing, Garrus headed right towards the Commander.

"Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?" the turian huffed pointing to his face while coming to a stop only a few feet from Shepard who unable to stop a chuckle passing her lips, leaned against the console with arms crossed loosely over her front, examined her friend, sorrow filling her heart as she saw the extensive damage to his face.

_If I had only gotten to him sooner…_

"Hell Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face paint on there, and no one will even notice."

Garrus with eyes dancing gave into a mangled laugh that made him nearly double over in pain.

"Don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is." Standing with weight to his right leg the turian tempted to keep the mood light as he saw the shimmer in her eyes. "Some women find facial scars attractive. Mind you, most of those women are Krogon…"

As he spoke Jacob knowing his presence was not needed let alone wanted, stiffly saluted the Commander before vacating the room with both sets of eyes watching him leave. His eyes growing solemn, Garrus looked right at Shepard as she looking back from the shutting door, met his gaze.

"Frankly, I'm more worried about you. Cerberus, Shepard? You remember those sick experiments they were doing?" he spoke softly watching her, trying to read her human expressions and emotions that played over her face.

Shaking her head, Shepard turned her back to Garrus as she begun to pace. "The collectors are wiping out human colonies, Garrus. Nobody else cares enough to stop it." She spoke, hating the bad taste in her mouth of ever agreeing with Cerberus, let alone allowing herself to work for a group she had fought two years ago.

Turning around she looked up at the turian, fearful of what he would say for ever agreeing with the group. Garrus, mandibles twitching as he watched her, gave a small sigh. "I can't argue with that. Hard to believe the Council is letting the attacks go unanswered, though. Damn politicians."

Loosening his joints he fully faced Shepard and nodded towards her, his eyes filled with concern but held kindness to the woman he had served two years before. "I'm fit for duty whenever you need me, Shepard. I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries."

"And Garrus."

Stopping the turian peered over his shoulder watching the Commander as she with happy yet worried eyes, smiled to him. "Thank you… for joining my side again." Hearing her voice and seeing her eyes, Garrus eyes shined with happiness. "Thank you for allowing me to join your side again, Shepard." The doors hissed open and shut leaving Shepard standing there red in the face as she felt flustered. Wondering why she even said that let alone feel embarrassed for saying it at all.

*

Garrus walked slowly to his small room off the side of the forward batteries. His body was mending and his legs were not sore yet he felt like he was falling part from inside out.

He had no real idea what to expect anymore. The life he thought he had lost was suddenly thrown back at him granting him a second chance. A second chance to what though? Another trip into hell? For what reasoning?

Taking a shallow breath, Garrus's mandibles flinched as his face ached from the muscles pull. Rising a tender claw to the ruined hide, Garrus coming to a stop within his small room came face to face with his own reflection from a small wall mirror.

Slowly pulling his claws away from his ruined face and resting them on the mirrors cool surface, Garrus's eyes narrowed as grief struck him. Scarred, marked by the failure not only to his group but to his Commander. He was suppose to be strong, dependant, and able to pull through any thing. Hell he was able to face Saren and Sovereign and got a few holes blasted in him but mended. Here he faced a few mercs and his was marked for life.

Hanging his head with claws still upon the mirror, the turian closed his eyes. Shepard was alive… his mind kept wandering back to her face, her eyes and expression that he saw when he removed his helmet. There was hope yet for this galaxy. Opening his eyes he looked up at his reflection as his still slumped his shoulders and memories poured into his mind.

Having first met her on the Citadel when trying to accuse Saren of treason, betrayal to not just his people but the entire galaxy. Joining her cause to take the exile spectre down. Telling her of his past with C-Sec, his father, just his life. He realized that from all that has happened in his life and the Hell he had crossed with Shepard… it was the most peaceful time of his life, to finally be clear of red tape, to be a truly free turian beside her. To be free by the side of a human female who held justice in one hand while truth in the other.

Blinking and his mandibles tightly held on either side of his face, the Turian's gaze growing strong, straightened his back and standing tall, standing proud or at least as proud as his soul would allow him to stand, claws still on the mirror, his sharp eyes kept locked with his reflection.

She was alive and on the same ship that he now stood upon. His life was over that night yet hearing her voice as darkness ate at his consciousness, he suddenly wanted to live again. To stand beside her, scarred or not, he would remain beside her till the reapers were defeated or his dying breath claimed him for the void.

Yet… his composure failed ever so slight as his claws curling partially inward, his eyes drifted back to his ruined face. No one… would accept him as he was with his face marked the way it was. His tribal markings ruined, pain riding his every motion from neck up.

"No matter… I will still fight… I will fight.." rising his gaze to meet his own returning within the reflective surface, his heart hardened, burying the pain his heart ached deeper within himself, building his barriers as he removing his claws from the mirror flexed his shoulders allowing a few joints to loosen.

"For her; I will fight." He spoke strongly to no one but his own will, to his own heart and soul. The turian needed to gather his own strength to keep taking that step forward, to not look back. What was in the past was in the past and a second chance now stood before him. A second chance he had yet to know what to but he would find it.

The turian went rigid as he heard the rapping on the door.

"Enter."

The door hissed open as Garrus turning around met the eyes of the salarian; Mordin. With device in hand the salarian entering smiled at the turian. "Here to double check on injuries and recovery. Won't take to long." He spoke bringing the scanner right beside Garrus's injured face making the turian rumble with agitation. He disliked having the doctor so close to his face. Yet… his memories turned to the Commander… she was close to his face when he was close to deaths door and not only did he find peace in her touch but… it made him want to live.

"Hmm odd, internal temperatures are higher then normal. Flesh is mending and full functionality, good, good, must run tests upon why temperature is high. Do not strain injuries Turian." And with that the doctor was gone leaving Garrus standing there staring at the shut door. Why did he keep thinking about the Commander with such deep concern and joy of her return? Why did his heart race when he saw her in his scope? Why? Why did she seem so important to him? She was not a turian, she was not even close to his race. Why did she matter so much?

Shaking his head and groaning for the throbbing that greeted his motion, Garrus rubbing the back of his neck turned and headed for the shower. Maybe getting clean after so much happening would help focus and clear his mind up from the much confusion he felt about this entire new chapter in his life.

**


	4. Chapter 3

*

Shepard sat in the mess hall eating some well earned food. After aiding in the chef gaining proper supplies his meals had increased in quality immensely. Allowing the warm stew to fill her insides with much needed warmth. Her mind seemed dead to the world after having dealt with gaining the Archangel's side. His scarred face kept replaying in her mind making her feel her stomach grow ill and her heart ache.

Yet.. her eyes scanned the flickering journal pad by her bowl. Faces and names flickered on the screen with bio and information as to where to find the others the Illusive man had told her would aid in her succeeding in her mission against the collectors. An assassin, a Krogon war lord, a psychopath with heavy biotics and yet still no sign of the rest of her former crew. She had sent feelers out to see if they could be found but so far the only thing that came back was silence.

Tali, Liara, Kaiden, Wrex… all information that could be found evaded her. Even though her heart felt faint on the idea she even looked into possible death listings with their names and still nothing. Her heart felt for Kaiden as she recalled Ashley Williams, she cared for Kaiden as a dear friend and knew when his love has lost her life due to Shepard's choosing, it shattered her emotional barriers for a few moments as she had held onto Alenko's sobbing form after Virmire's labs were destroyed.

They had gotten closer, he wanted it more then what she had wished but he had respected her and kept from going to far with his affections. She knew his affection was based from Ashley's sudden death and yet they became close. She never did love him any more then a sister would a brother and even then the silence of not knowing where he was hurt the most for she still blamed herself for Ashley's death and his shattered heart that never had fully mended.

Sighing heavily, the Commander rested the spoon back in the half consumed stew. Her eyes watching her reflection in the stew's surface as her mind kept going back to Garrus. His injuries reminded her to much of how easy something could go wrong, how easy life can slip through your fingers no matter how hard you fight to keep it.

"Commander?"

Jumping she pulling her gaze from the stew looked up across the table at Doctor Chakwas with tray of food in hand looking at her with concerned eyes upon her aging face. "Doctor." He spoke nodding to the woman as she pulling a chair out, sat down with a soft noise. "It has been awhile since I have been on a ship since your… death." She spoke softly looking at the Commander, her eyes searching, looking the woman over.

"have you been eating well? Sleeping well? I understand Garrus's near death really shook you up, but perhaps more then even I have first perceived."

Uneasy with how this topic was going, Shepard looked to her stew as it grew colder by the passing minutes. "I… realized how easy life can be taken from you. How easy one can fail no matter how hard they try."

"Commander…"

The tender tone made her look up at the doctor as she with a solemn look, food ignored before her, held concern in her eyes. "This mission is going to be rough, and who knows if everyone will make it out alive. God knows I admit I was surprised to have survived the Normandy's destruction, to survive the Geth, Sovereign and Saren." The doctor spoke as she finally looking down at her food, picked up her fork and nudged at the piece of corn bread.

"How do I allow myself to lead my allies, my friends into battle with uncertainty of survival? How can I simply allow such a thing to happen?"

"Because… we choose to follow you into Hell, we choose to let you lead us into certain death with only a grasp of hope that we will make it home." Looking up at the doctor's smiling face, the Commander saw the unease and fear in her eyes yet also trust, hope. The fire to go on, to fight for what is right and to live shone in the doctors eyes.

"Now; I must ask why our Commander is so unsure of herself? You are so strong willed and willing to keep going even if we enter Hell. Remember we follow you because we choose to and will forever choose to. Now eat up, get your strength back and become the Commander Shepard we have come to know and love and loyally follow." Chuckled the doctor as she began to eat her food.

Shepard taking in her words, looked back at her stew and to the flickering journal pad right by her. Sighing she pushing the bowl from her, grabbed the journal pad and met the doctor's friendly eyes and smiled. "I need to look up locations for these recruits the Illusive man mentioned, if you would please excuse- Oof!"

Having risen to her feet to leave, Shepard turning while speaking gave a startled noise as her face met face to face with a metal encased chest. The deep smell of oil, charred metal and old smoke made her fall back and blinking peer up into the amused yet wondering pale blue eyes of Garrus. Mandibles twitching with amusement at her sudden lack of authority and grace.

Shepard just stared up at him, dumb struck at both having not sensed him behind her and why she was not moving now away from him. "Shepard. Anything I can do for you?" his voice spoke, reverberating through his armor into her body as it still pressed against his chest. Her emotions exposed in her eyes as she was unsure of what to really do, her mind racing as her heart fluttered.

_Why can't I move?! Come on Shepard, move!_

Garrus's amusement slipped from his eyes as he watched her face grow still, her barriers slipping over the emotions that were so raw in her eyes only moments before. "No Garrus, I apologize for not seeing you there." And with that the Commander slipped past him and headed off for the elevator.

Doors hissing shut, clutching the journal to her chest as if it were the last thing keeping her mind in check, Shepard's cheeks burned crimson with eyes shut, shaken by uncertainty why she had acted the way she had.

*

"Shepard?"

Doctor Chakwas looked at Garrus with concerned eyes as she saw the sadness in his while he watched the elevator door close and the hum of the machinery working.

Subconsciously his claws brushed the scars faintly on his face before feeling Chakwas gaze upon him making the turian look at her, his eyes hard. She saw his pain, his loss... but why would a turian look that way to… a human?

Unless…

Eyes went wide as she drawing back to reality watched as Garrus turning his back to her, headed back for the forward batteries, ignoring the cook's greeting as he passed.

*

Garrus stood before the mirror looking at his reflection; no longer did he hold his shoulders strongly; proudly. He felt broken inside as he ran his claws over his face, disfigured that even Shepard wouldn't look at him.

"Why does she effect me so?"

Garrus's weak voice spoke broken in the silence as he with a heavy sigh pressed his forehead against the reflective glass and closed his eyes wishing he hadn't awoken from the dark embrace. The former C-Sec turian who was once so proud and strong was breaking little by little inside as the blue eyes of a female woman haunted his mind.

*

"_Garrus!"_

_The missile struck his body throwing the turian into the air crashing into the nearby wall shattering tiles._

_His body collapsing onto the ground blood pooled all around._

"_Garrus!!!"_

_Shepard screamed his name as she throwing her gun to the side raced to her fallen friend. Grabbing his shoulders and turning him onto his back her eyes widened and her heart stopped._

_Eyes were agape with unseen fear as blood oozed from his mouth, his entire right side of his face gone leaving tissue and blood spilling all around, soaking through her armor as his heart thundered slowly to nothingness his eyes twitching focused on her as he with a weak amount of strength reached for her face._

_Before his claws touched her tear soaked skin, his eyes rolled back, arm going limp and the turian she had come to care for and trust died within her arms._

"_No… no… G- Garrus!!"_

"Garrus!"

Blue eyes flew open, cold sweat trickled down her face as Shepard took ragged breaths, her body trembling. Arms wrapped around her bare upper body trying to calm her panicked heart.

Surprise filled her racing mind when she felt the tears slipping down her cheeks. Why? She had nightmares in the past but never of a single team member. Garrus Vakarian was haunting her memories… but… was it real, did he not survive the surgery?

That panicked the Commander. Throwing the blankets off she quickly pulling her off duty garments on raced out of her room and into the elevator.

"_Clear!"_

_His body jumped a few inches as the electricity bolted through his chest, the machines still giving their piercing scream as his heart remained gone._

Shaking her head of the memories, Shepard burst through the elevator door as it hissing open exposed the near dark silent mess hall, only a few lights remained on for the night staff.

Coming to a stop at the small bedroom door within the forward batteries, Shepard took a deep breath, her mind still filled with the nightmares, with the memories of the medical lab. Rising her hand slowly she froze in mid knock. To many what ifs ran through her skull, to many memories, thoughts, nightmares…

"Shepard?!"

the door having hissed open bewildered eyes met fearful eyes as Garrus wearing his off duty garments stood there with book tucked loosely underneath one arm looking down with surprise at Shepard who looked up at him, hand still raised to knock and the fear he saw in her eyes made him stop.

Her heart pounded even harder in her chest but not of fear or panic… relief filled her heart as she suddenly realized it had been a nightmare… but now… fear returned as she weakly looked up at the Turian's surprised eyes. How would she explain being at his door so late at night? Because she had a bad dream?

"Shepard, what is wrong?"

His voice brought her back and blinking she fell back regaining her stiff posture and nodded to him. "I merely wished to see how you are settling in on the Normandy." She spoke in her commanding tone yet…

Garrus with a huff, his mandibles flexing with emotions she could not read, the turian reaching over laid the book on the console before fully looking at her, the emotions in his eyes were unreadable annoying the Commander to no end of wishing Turian's had muscles in their faces like humans so emotion was easier to read, to convey.

Crossing his arms he cocked his head to the side, sizing up his Commander, having served with her in the past, the turian got to know a bit about her, not humans as a whole but Commander Shepard herself as a being.

"Off the record, I will ask again. What is wrong?"

knowing she was not fooling him, Shepard lost the stiffness in her shoulders, emotional barriers broken as she looked up at him allowing the turian to see her true self. "I… I am sorry to bother you Garrus. I just… I had to make sure it was not true that you had died that day. That you really had survived." She spoke her eyes not faltering from his; she may have been embarrassed of being caught but not ashamed for showing concern for her crew.

*

Garrus seemed taken back by her words, the rawness her voice shown that was so rare for anyone to see. She was the one to comfort those that had fallen, he remembered Kaiden collapsing into her arms after Vermire. She was strong, even though she gave the order and the agony she faced for it, she remained strong for Kaiden; remained strong for her crew.

"Shepard; I am alive and well and am fit for duty like I had told you. Other then my face mangled I think I am still alive."

His mandibles twitched as he watched her, sadly concerned his attempt of lighting up the mood failed. It was so easy to get the Commander to smile, to help her over come her weariness and blaming herself for the deaths of what had happened with Saren and Sovereign.

With a soft breath escaping his mouth Garrus lifting his claws, rested them onto her left shoulder making her reach his gaze as his eyes smiled. "I am not going anywhere any time soon Shepard, I promise you that."

He saw the brightness grow in her eyes as she smiled weakly up at him. "I am glad you are here." Raising her hand up, Garrus flinched slightly of surprise as he felt her hand gently rest on the bend of his extended arm to her shoulder.

The hurt that filled her eyes made his mandibles shift uneasily even if the pain grew on the right side of his face. She dropped her arm and fell back making his claws fall from her shoulder. The barriers slipping back over her eyes as she kept her smile but it too lost its emotion.

"Sorry for bothering you Garrus. Good night."

Turning on her heel she walked out of the forward batteries.

"Good night…"

the door hissed shut as the turian stood there at a loss of emotions.

"… Shepard."

With a agitated noise Garrus looking at the book, shook his head and entered his room once more leaving it upon the flickering console as he unaware a certain AI focusing on the title.

'Understanding alien natures'

*

Back against the elevator wall as it hummed its way up to her chambers, Shepard whose head was hung could not stop the single tear that slipped down her cheek.

He flinched when she had touched him; did he despise humans as much as Saren? How could that be? Maybe it was just her? Then why follow her command, why remain after she had failed him and got him scarred?

"Commander; I sense your stress levels are rising, is all well?"

Shepard didn't even look up as EDI spoke within the elevator. "It's nothing, leave it be EDI." Her voice was gruff and harsh, seeing the AI remained silent, grim notice filled her mind as she entering the her room looked at the tossed bed sheets from her panic of getting to check on Garrus.

_I am such a fool… how could I ever think he would…_

Her train of thought made the Commander freeze in mid step back to her bed. Standing still and rigid half shutting her eyes, Shepard looked within herself, the memories she had recently and of the past… Meeting him, hearing his tales, getting to actually know the turian and having him become more then just an ally but a friend, a true friend…

Her eyes snapped open as she looked at her left hand. Since when had she ever considered it more then friendship? How could she? He was a turian; his people were hardly at a truce with the humans ever since the first contact war. On top of that… she was so much different then him, and it seemed by how he had flinched from her touch, he didn't want anything more then being just friends.

Grasping her hand into a tight fist, Shepard closed her eyes as she stood there wondering how such an emotional mess could have arisen when much more important things needed to be done; needed to have her full attention.

With a heavy sigh as her agony of it all made her heart ache, Shepard heading to her bed without even stripping back down to nothing, collapsed onto the mattress and with sadness encasing her with its chilly embrace, the Commander passed out unsure of what was to come anymore.

*


	5. Chapter 4

*

"Thank you Commander, for allowing me to find peace with my son."

Shepard nodded and left the life support chamber where the Drell; Thane Krios now resided. Having recruited the assassin and aiding him in finding his son before he had done a horrible act, Shepard taking a slow breath, sat at the main mess table and closed her eyes. Slowly she was building her needed team to take on the collectors and yet her heart was at unease.

She had gone to Horizon and… with a heavy sigh, the Commander rubbing her weary eyes with her left hand looked down at the flickering data pad of the reports Cerberus had provided her.

Kaiden had called her a betrayer. That she had betrayed not only the Alliance but him as well. She never loved him more then good friends but to hear such words uttered by someone she thought trusted her… It hurt.

Shaking her head, the Commander focused on the data pad before her. Too much was at stake for her emotions to get in the way on this mission set before them.

It was hitting hard though, she tried to avoid it but finally her death was affecting her minds eye. She could not truly wrap her mind around the idea of being dead for two years, being gone and her friends, her team breaking up and moving on.

"Shit…" hissing the word, Shepard shutting off the data pad leaned her forehead into per palms, elbows resting on the cool metal table. Death… even reborn it still affected her.

"Here."

Looking up from her palms, the tired woman saw the cook holding out to her a steaming cup of coffee in a simple white porcelain mug, his other hand holding another mug. She smiling her thanks took the mug as he pulling a chair out beside her sipped at the hot drink, eyes staring forward at nothing.

Enjoying the calm silence and the warmth slipping down her throat, Shepard felt a bit of ease start to aid in uncoiling her stress. "Commander; if I may off the record…" he started, removing the cup from her lips he giving him a sideways glance nodded for him to continue. He lowering his own cup to the table's surface huffed faintly as he turned and looked at her with his stern grey eyes.

"I have been watching you for the past few weeks and have noticed you are really straining yourself. I may not fully understand the strictness you place upon yourself but maybe allowing one to enter that cold heart you try so hard not to open may help you ease some of that built up tension."

Blinking, Shepard narrowed his eyes making him grin weakly and look forward once more as he gave a short chuckle. "Commander; we all know this mission is suicidal and we may not return, and we know that it will be tough, that it will be very dangerous."

"What are you trying to get at?"

The cook cleared his throat as he heard the biting agitation in her voice. Picking up his cup he taking a deep drink held it in his hands with bent elbows on the table as he stared at her sideways. "Commander… I will not lie; I have watched how you act around the Turian. I may have not served with you those two years ago on the former Normandy alliance vessel, but I know what I see is more then friendship."

Having reached out to take another drink, Shepard went white knuckled upon the cup as her stern eyes did not leave the cook's who shifted uneasily in his seat, unable to look away.

"I have not mentioned this to any one and am most certain no one else knows or has noticed… but you are not the only one that has been at this very table and mind working over time on subjects that involve other matters then the mission at hand." He spoke breaking the stare and looked down at his mug blowing softly on the rising steam.

Looking at her own cup, Shepard closing her eyes took in a deep breath. "I do not know what to do about it; what to say, how to act." She spoke faintly, the cook nearly unable to hear her as he took another swig.

"I do not know really how to answer that but Commander the best thing to do is at least talk to him, see what he thinks." Tipping his head back the cook finished the remainder of his drink in a few large gulps before resting the cup back down on the table. Connecting his hands together he placed his chin on the back of his knit hands. "I will never understand what it is like to have died for as long as you were just to come back and be given a second chance of life, but…" Rising he taking the empty cup pushed his chair in and looked right into his Commander's eyes with no fear. "If I were you, I would not simply ignore my gut feelings out of uncertainty. You will regret not knowing what the truth may be when it is too late and if we do in fact go into this mission with only a one way ticket… I would want to know the feelings from the one I cherish for the most upon this entire vessel; now don't get me wrong I know you care for all of us, but that Turian has a special place within your heart even if you are not aware of it." Nodding his head to Shepard he turning placed the mug in the sink and headed for the side door to the crews quarters leaving Shepard alone sitting there looking at the mug in her hands.

Love… did she really love him?

A turian?

The history of the first contact war went through her mind as she sat there. Many humans and turians still disliked each other or rather loathed was the proper word for it.

_A time for second chances…_

She was given a second chance, not only to save the galaxy but… maybe to be able to get her life figured out even if they were on a one way ticket to Hell.

"Commander, Joker wishes to talk to you."

Hearing the AI's voice over her head, Shepard sighing rose to her feet, once more her own wishes and thoughts pushed aside for her crew and her mission.

"Commander. I wanted to tell you my father got in touch with me... he is on the citadel and… it's my mother." Joker without even looking at his Commander, kept his hands on the console, the orange lights flickering from his touch, awaiting his orders.

"She has disappeared."

Clenching his hands into tight fists Joker hung his head, eyes tightly shut. "Mercs got her; my father being a pilot to a military vessel is being black mailed by her to hand over high end weapons under the military's eyes. They threatened if he does not comply within twenty four hours they will kill her." He voice faltered making the woman watch him. Always being the kidder and happy sarcastic ass of this ship, it made her heart tighten seeing him in such a position.

"Joker; do you know where they took her?"

the pilot nodding ran his hands fluidly over the console and a small screen blipped up showing coordinates within the Citadel wards. "They took her in the ruins of what use to be Chora's den."

Thinking long and hard about it, the Commander rested her hand firmly on Joker's left shoulder making him look up at her showing her how much he fought his emotions from being exposed.

"I will find her Joker. Get us to the Citadel."

Squeezing his shoulder and releasing Shepard turning her back to him headed down from the cockpit hearing his soft thank you as she left. The Normandy shuddered as it turned course, heading for the Citadel.

"Shepard, where are we off to now?"

The Commander looked over her shoulder after leaving the cockpit; saw Mordin heading her way, his eyes watching her intently.

"We are heading to the Citadel to help recover Joker's mother." She spoke turning and heading for the main console where the map flickered to life. "Citadel, yes, very nice place to go, will be in the med lab." He spoke and continued to speak to himself as she looking at the map, rabidly typed away on the nearby console taking down notes and information she had received so the mission would be logged to the best of her knowledge.

Sending a copy to Councilor Anderson so he knew they were coming, Shepard taking a deep breath to calm her rushing heart turned and headed for the elevator. They would be arriving in only a matter of hours due to the mass relays she had to armor up and get ready.

"Garrus…"

Both the turian and human looked at each other the elevator door having hissed open exposed the turian just about to step out. "Commander." Nodding his head to her in respect stepped to the side allowing her to pass by and enter the elevator.

"I was just seeking you out, EDI told me of our new mission to help Joker. We are heading to the Citadel?" he spoke as the door shutting on them both, hummed and began to move upwards.

"Yes; mercs got a hold of his mother to use as a trade for military arms from his father. Joker has done a lot for us so to help him in this matter would help pay back some of his deeds he has done for us and the Normandy, both the first and this one."

As she spoke her nerves became on edge as she recalled the cook's words. Hearing them in her skull the Commander took note of her own emotions, her heart raced but not from the mission as it had a few seconds prior to the elevator. Her body felt aflutter then before, joy in her heart that had no reason to be there.

_Crap…_

"Commander?"

hearing his voice Shepard blinking out of her mental ongoing of what the hell was going on, looked up at the turian seeing concern in his silver blue eyes. Shaking her head she smiled slightly up at him. "It is nothing; I am just considering how this mission will be done." As she spoke the door hissing open left them in a small hallway where the door to her chambers resided.

"I must go suit up and clean my weapons before we get there, I want to be ready for anything, especially when it deals with mercenaries."

With his mandibles tightly held on either side of his face, Garrus clearing his throat nodded and looked at her with full stare. "If it would help I do have a cleaning kit for weapons and armor that I use on my own armor and sniper rifle. I can bring it to you if you would so like." He spoke his voice vibrating within the small metal area as Shepard passing her hand before the door watched it near silently open exposing the darkness within as the only light came from the aquarium tank where small fish swam unaware of the great threat the galaxy held.

Sensing her motion near the room, lights turned on filling the room with a soft glow showing the tidiness she kept the room.

Even if it was not the former Normandy it was still home.

" I uh… will return soon Commander."

Summoning the elevator Garrus turning his back to Shepard, entered and turning around watched the door shut before her as she was in the process of pulling her shirt over her head.

His throat a bit tight, the turian averting his gaze was grateful of the door shutting and humming as it began to proceed to his desired floor.

***

So please Read and review! Hoping I am still doing well so any criticism or just input of all kinds is greatly sought after^^


	6. Chapter 5

So yeah I guess i should say I am making the transition to relationship between GarrusXShepard slowly for I am trying, or rather tempting at keeping their original characters in tact. My apologies for if this annoys anyone, either way sit back and enjoy!

*

A rare mindset followed Shepard into the shower as she closing the door stripped down to her bare skin. Though a fighter, a Commander of her ship and team she was rarely granted the time or mind to want to be female, to be a young woman.

She could feel the layers of dirt washing off of her body and the stress melting away from her being with the hot water striking her flesh. Closing her eyes the Commander gave into humming a soft tune her mother had used to sing to her when she was just a child.

Simply thinking of her own mother, her mind wandered to Joker's. How low some would stoop to try and get what they wanted sickened Shepard to her core. The injustice this galaxy had was so much that some days it felt like no matter how she acted nothing was getting done, instead it was getting worse.

Leaning her back against the warm wet tile wall, Shepard hung her head, eyes shut as water slipped down her face, filling her senses with running water, unaware of all else around her.

She wondered… and has always been wondering since her return to life… was it all for naught to be brought back?

*

Claws tapped lightly on the metal door of the Commander's chambers and was greeted by silence.

Mandibles shifting uneasily upon his face, Garrus knocked again before stepping back eyeing the door. Clutched to his chest in his right arm was a small blue metal box that had seen much love and drops.

"EDI, where is Shepard?" the turian asked looking at the small optical camera in the corner by the door, he saw the lenses focusing and knew she was watching. Yet again silence, a growl rumbling within his chest he eyed the door as the consol for her hands signature to get in flickered to life.

"EDI?" Garrus spoke, uncertainty in his voice as he stepping a bit closer watched the door hiss open exposing the room before him. There was no sign of her as he looking around took one step into the room, then another.

"Shepard?"

The turian near whispered the woman's last name as the door hissing shut behind him made Garrus jump nearly dropping his metal box that was now clung tightly in his claws.

As the hum of the aquarium was all he heard the turian began to hear something else, a muffled sound of water. Turning slowly around Garrus stopped and stared at the shut bathroom door, now fully hearing the water running on the other side of the thick metal door.

"oh…"

With the simple word slipping past his mouth, Garrus setting the small metal box onto the Commander's desk, headed for the door. Claws clacked onto the metal door as a very concerned turian touched the door trying to figure out why it would not open.

EDI…

"EDI! Open the door!" Garrus rumbled darkly as he pressed both claws to the cool surface, trying to pry the door open. "EDI let me out or I will personally shred your AI core with my bare cl-"

"Garrus?!"

The turian froze in place, his entire body locked up, back stiff as he tried to fight from looking over his shoulder, smelling the humidity being released into the room, hearing the drip of a shut off shower.

"Shepard, I-"

As he spoke the console on the door flickered to life and hissed open in a soft mocking laugh to the turian who swore he would kill the AI. Standing tall like any well trained soldier, the turian glaring at the dead console of where EDI would form in the chambers, he directed his words to the no doubt rather angered and nude Commander at his back.

"My apologies Commander, I had entered without permission to give you my cleaning kit for weapons and armor. I had been unaware that you were in the shower and when I tried to leave the door would not open a few moments prior to you exiting the bathroom."

"Garrus; turn around."

That was not what he expected to hear yet Garrus in a awkward turn on his toes, tried hard not to gape at the pale woman before him wrapped in a large white towel that hugged at her still wet body. Droplets of water still clinging to her arms and neck, drips falling onto the towel from her hair.

Mandibles twitching and clinging tightly to the side of his face, his eyes met hers and did not linger anywhere else for fear of what she would do to him. Shock going through his eyes uneasily as he saw she was smiling.

*

Shepard was surprised to finding Garrus within her quarters when she had stepped out. Oddly it had brought back that old memory of talking with Ash who had said if she had ordered to kiss a turian she would. Smiling Shepard shaking her head smile still on her lips, eyed the very nervous turian standing before her.

She caught his glare at the AI's shut down console and started to put the pieces together of this situation. She knew Garrus, he would not have remained in her quarters when hearing the shower running, he was to gentle when it came to those moments of him realizing even if not turian that she was still a female and he seemed to stumble over his words.

Crossing her arms and leaning her weight onto her left leg, the Commander smirked at the stiffly bodied Turian. "Anything to say or are you simply going to stare?"

"My apologies Commander, I will tempt to not do this again." The turian spoke nodding his head towards her as with a turn of his heel, made a swift annoyed exit out the door giving one final glare to the console where EDI used within Shepard's quarters.

Shaking her head allowing a few droplets to fly from her hair, Shepard eyed the console. "EDI, you better not do that again. I know Garrus, he will get back at you for crossing him." She spoke at the dead console as she turning went back into the bathroom to retrieve her clothing and prepare for the Citadel.

*

Garrus still fully agitated about the entire thing stormed out of the elevator, the front batteries beckoning him to some decent peace and quiet. His fuming made the turian ignore all stares he received.

"Vakarian."

Hearing the doctor's annoying voice, Garrus whipping around looked right at Mordin's dancing eyes as the doctor holding a tray of food, looked the turian over before cocking his head to the side looking at him.

"Turian; Male, classic signs of distress. Flared mandibles but by what. Shepard, no, hormones to focused upon her. Another caused agitation. Hmm… interrupted perhaps in courting rituals. Ah the Ai, she had disengaged your attempts."

Garrus threw his claws into the air, a angry growl leaving his chest as he turning away from the doctor, left him and the other crew mates watch him leave, still fuming, even more so then before.

Entering his small quarters, the turian looked down at a small black bucket by his bedside, his container for any discarded items that held no more use.

He didn't even register lifting his foot when his claws went back onto the metal floor, the bucket crashing into the wall, the small wads of paper flying all over his room. With a groan the turian burying his face within his claws, fell back a few steps landing his back heavily onto the humming wall.

Why was he so angry? EDI, that was it… she locked him in his Commander's quarters. Then Mordin, that salarian speaking all those things about him as if he was just soon test subject!

Commander Shepard… her face filled his mind, the roiling dark clouds within his mind fading ever so slight as he heard her voice in his mind, her laughter, her smile at him. Her yelling for everyone to evacuate the Normandy, fire everywhere, watching the Normandy die as the escape shuttles fled. Hearing Joker's words that broke his heart; that shattered his mind.

_Courting rituals…_

Courting, was he really? Impossible! She was a very good friend of his, and alien at that! How could he even fathom- Garrus slumping to the ground, his elongated legs outstretched before him, the turian lowering his claws from his face, eyes shut, rested his head back onto the wall behind him.

His mind screamed at him trying to make it logical understanding, she had died and now reunited with him, he felt wanting to be closer to her was just that, the sudden loss of her. His heart told him otherwise.

"Impossible…" his soft voice sounded louder within his small room. Opening his eyes towards the ceiling, the turian subconsciously ran a tentative claw over the scars on his face, disfiguring his tribal markings.

That was right, his scars. Lowering his claw to the cold metal floor beside his leg, Garrus hung his head and shut his eyes. Even if it were true his heart ached for such a female, who could or would take a mangled turian such as himself. Not just his face but his very being was shaken badly, only a few weeks ago he had wanted to die, to embrace that sweet darkness for living life without her…

The tears filled his eyes as Garrus opening his eyes looked at the ground between his legs. He remembered… all to well did he remember. Though no body was produced, a funeral was held for her by the order of the Alliance upon the earth's surface. He was one of many who attended and… who had wept for her death. A memorial erected for the fallen Commander; the Hero of her race. Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre and the human who aided in tying bonds with other races within the galaxy.

"Shepard…"

whispering her name he felt the single tear slip down his thick skin. Raising a claw the turian catching the tear to his sight, looked at the shimmering droplet as there was a buzz when the intercom opened.

"Garrus, suit up. We are at the Citadel."

Hearing her voice, Garrus rising to his feet took the tear off as if it were nothing before grabbing his sniper and assault rifle. Either way; no matter what his heart wished, even if he was not able to succeed in his longings due to the mission, her own wishes, or just the fact of how alien they were. Standing tall, the door hissed open as he exited, heading for the Normandy's passageway to the Citadel.

He would protect her at all costs for he will not lose her again. Never again could his heart ache that badly and live.

*

Finally the story is getting somewhere... I am trying to not have this just focus solely on the two of em. Either way, R & R and till then!


	7. Chapter 6

So I wanted to say thank you for the reviews to those who have given em, again apologies for it taking fooorrreevvveeerrrr for them to interact in a relationship sort of way but again trying to keep their originality to the best of my abilities.

So for now Enjoy and R&R ^^

*

Walking onto the Citadel Shepard was confronted with many emotions and memories as she saw the bustling life all around her. Sovereign had nearly succeeded here and she with her small team defeated the reaper.

Conflicted emotions passed through her eyes as she remembered Saren that final day of his life. He was still good in some small way… he still had doubts over the reaper's existence and the agreement he had thought was forged.

In the end, the finest Spectre ever to live, the spectre who had loathed humans, thanked Shepard for her words, for her offer of kindness even when he had shown her none, and put a bullet through his skull.

Saren Arterius; former spectre, found peace that his weary heart sought after for so long through the dark grasp of death.

"Commander?"

Shepard blinking snapped back from her memories and saw Garrus looking at her with concerned eyes as Thane was talking to the security Turian standing by the main entrance into the wards.

Shaking her head, Shepard's mask fell back in place as she nodded to Garrus, not trusting her voice yet as she felt the lump of emotions in her throat, the Commander walked past the turian towards Thane.

"So for the inconvenience ma'am." The turian spoke as the DNA scanner went over the three of them. Within a minute the door opened allowing the team into the wards. Bypassing the C Sec area of the wards, annoyed by the fact humans had taken over…

That surprised Shepard's own mind what that thought crossed over her mind. Though it was understandable… The commander could not help but chuckle as they walked by a human C Sec.

"What is so funny?"

Looking at Garrus she smiling shook her head and laughing looked right at him. "I find it funny it crosses my mind I would rather see Turians at C Sec then Humans for the fact I really do not trust my people. Goes to show my loyalties to my people are not really there. I will protect and save them but give a human too much power and they can become corrupt. Humans are still to young to accept such power and be able to wield it responsibly." With a small amused noise Shepard running her hand on the back of her neck shrugged to the Turian. "Hell look at Udina, he is a perfect example of corruption."

"Commander; I have located a safe path within the vents to the ruins of Chora's den." Thane spoke coming over to them. Shepard looking at him wondered when he had left and found that information. Either way, smiling her thanks to him, the Commander growing stiff in the shoulders, her eyes regaining the spark of her warrior's fire, lifted her foot and began walking with Thane in the lead, Garrus behind her.

*

Garrus following Shepard from behind yet could not stop watching her with a new light. Here she was a human willing to do the impossible to aid her people and yet she views them to still be too young to accept high ends of power. He started to see more about Shepard and that alone made him at unease. He may have worked with her back then against Saren and Sovereign, and once more here to abolish the Collector's problem, and yet… Mandibles held tightly on his face, the Turian wore a uneasy expression… He hardly knew who Shepard was as a human, as a being, as a woman.

That alone shook his mind as they entered the vents and began stalking through them as the metal grinded under their steps but holding. The turian being the tallest of them had to hunch over the most, his agitation for the strain on his lower back made Garrus utter a small rumble into the dust filled air.

The only light given was the red security lights that were used by the maintenance crew when fixing the issues in the vents.

Just who was Shepard? What was her life like before the Blitz? What was her family like? How did she live her life when not fighting?

He knew who the Commander was… but still…

"Garrus look out!"

The turian blinking looked up in time to see the large metal pipe in his line of sight.

*

Shepard cringed as the loud clank echoed in the stale vents. Soon after the turian falling onto his back, buried his face into his claws as profane language filled the air.

She could not help but smile ever so slight as she turning around kneeled at the angry Turian's side.

"Garrus hey, you ok?"

Her hand came to rest on Garrus's scarred face making him fall suddenly very still, claws still upon his face. Concern filling her eyes, her hand lifting from the scars went to his right wrist and grabbing his armored limb, gently pulled his claws from his face. A single exposed blue eye met hers, the emotions that ran in his gaze made her releasing his wrist going for the other pulling his other set of claws from the other half of his face.

She felt sorrow well up in her chest but for the exact reasoning the woman had no idea. She saw blue blood trickle out from his nose and slip down on either side of his face. A small crooked grin touched her lips as she took the offered white cloth from Thane who had kneeled beside her.

The Drell with no words rose to his feet and moved ahead and stopped a few feet, waiting for them to continue, his back the human and turian.

Grasping the cloth in hand, Shepard gingerly began dabbing up the blood around his nose and left cheek. Her eyes focused on cleaning as Garrus… whose body was still locked up, could not look away from her.

*

He never took the time to really get to know the real Shepard… her kindness apparent as she cleaned his blood. He remembered her hanging over him, the fear in her eyes, the sadness she had wailed when speaking him name after the missile took him down.

How could his heart ever want what it craved for when he had failed being a friend?

*

_What is wrong with him…_

Her mind spoke as she finishing cleaning him up went to the right side of his face.

As soon as the cloth touched the right side, the turian let out a rasp as his eyes shifted emotions and turning his face to the right, concealed the scars towards the metal floor, his eyes staring forward at the vent wall.

"Garrus…"

She spoke his name softly a twinge of pain in her voice, did he not like her touching him? Did his wounds still hurt him? Yet sighing, patted his shoulder with her free hand before rising and tucking the rag into her armor. Turning her back to him, looked to the Drell as he still held his back to them but not aware of their very movements. "Come on Garrus, move out." She spoke as Thane continuing moving forward, the Commander followed after as with a few long seconds passing did the turian struggle to rise and follow behind her, eyes downcast.

*

Her heart raced with adrenaline as Shepard leaping out of the vent as silently as she could, tucked herself behind some metal crates. Pistol drawn, she heard the mercs talking only a few yards ahead in the darkness. The only available light was two wall lights that flickered so often, the last survivors of the destruction on this ward.

The smell of stale air and rusty water filled the Commander's lungs as she looking to her right gave an ever so faint nod from Thane who blinking, turned and vanished into the darkness of the ruins.

Looking to her left both she and the turian traded a uneasy stare yet gripping his gun, his mask fell on and Garrus nodded to her; ready. Returning the nod she gripping her gun, slowly peered over the wreckage watching the last merc on the scouting post fall to the ground; neck snapped and Thane standing there watching her with his sharp eyes.

With a grunt Shepard threw herself over the wreckage and landing squarely on her feet, straightened her spine and scanned the area. "Only four were on watch… something does not- Thane!"

The bullet unheard but a single click from a silencer struck the Drell who with a soft hiss of pain doubled over in pain. Racing right over to him, Shepard grabbing him dragged both her and his dead weight to the ground behind another crate.

"I have had worse, damned to be taken by surprise with such old relics." The Drell reaching behind him to his lower back, did not flinch but merely closed his eyes as he bore his fingers into the bleeding wound.

Swinging his arm with a flick of his wrist, the small metal bullet struck the metal ground, clicking and rolling away from them leaving a small trail of blood in its roll. "That shell, no doubt we have human mercenaries over there and are new from your home world by the weapons they are using." He spoke his eyes half shut as Shepard watched him with concern.

"Boys who want to buy some guns to play and gain money, that happens more then I care to think about from our world." She spoke as in the corner of her eye saw Garrus peek over his cover with sniper.

The firing of his gun roared through the darkness as the glow of his shot bloomed in its barreling path. Only the sound of a body falling to the ground could be heard as Garrus ducked down, barely missing the borage of bullets.

"Commander, they are advancing with two mechs!"

She heard his voice softly speak over the ear piece. Thane opening his eyes fully looked at her, smiled and pulled his own weapon. "I may be dying Shepard, but I am hardly out of this battle." And with that the Drell rolling to the side of the crates, once more went into the shadows.

Looking over to Garrus, their eyes met, both stares stern, cold and ready, nodding in unison they looked forward at the mechs and fifteen men.

"You are not the Alliance! This arrangement is over! You have condemned not only your lives but the woman's!"

A loud speaker cracked and screamed the man's words as bullets flew all around from either end.

Shepard rising, fired her heavy pistol at the head of one mech. Sparks flew, flames erupted as the machine groaning its death throes crashed to its side smoking. Ducking down Shepard felt the ground shake, her hearing dampened with a high pitch wail as the machine blew, littering bits of itself all around.

"Got him!"

Hearing a crash and explosion a few seconds after Garrus's words, the Commander knew the second mech was finished. Rising from her crouch, bullets flew around her as she fired into the advancing men, each bullet striking a target, a man dropping his gun and crumpling to the ground. Another losing the side of his skull with knees buckling, two more fell.

"Advance!"

Yelling her command, the woman running from her spot of safety, charged through the remaining five men, two taken down by Garrus's sniper as he too ran behind her. Her bullets finding their marks, the remaining three collapsed as they raced for the gaping dark entrance of the old dancers club.

A woman's scream made Shepard race harder as she saw a woman in bloody common clothing raced out of the den. A bullet struck her back making the woman fall to the ground like a rag doll, limbs splayed out in odd directions.

Shepard skidding to her knees blasted a hole in the single man's chest before pulling the collapsed woman into cover behind a large chunk of metal jetting out from the ceiling above.

Gun wound in her upper right shoulder blade, the woman whose eyes were shut took in painful gasps. "Are you Mrs. Moreau?" Shepard spoke as she tended to the woman's bleeding while Garrus standing a few yards off in cover fired at any men who dared leave the entrance of the den.

Hearing the yells and gunfire within the building remains, Shepard figured where Thane had gotten to. Applying medi gel to the woman's injury, the Commander laid her hands onto the shoulder aiding with pressure to stop the bleeding. Her mind racing as she realized, though silent the woman's wide eyes were lock on hers, the fire that shown within her fear made the Commander realize this woman had a strong will. She was impressed receiving such an injury that the woman had not lost consciousness let alone cried in pain when she applied pressure to the wounds.

"You will all die! I have rigged this place to blow if such a betrayal happened!"

Hearing the loud speaker crackle the angry words, Shepard's eyes widened as she looked to her right where laying in the rubble buried deep, a faint beeping was heard. "Oh… shi-"

"Shepard!"

Shepard looked over to see Garrus running right for her, his sniper forgotten on the ground, left claws raised right for her as he was thirty feet away.

"Burn in Hell!"

The beeping became high pitched; time seemed to freeze as Garrus ran for her, the fear in his eyes; in her eyes as she raised her right hand, covered in blood for the turian.

The ground rumbled violently, the explosion erupted to her right throwing her away from the fallen woman, rocks and debris flew everywhere. The shockwave brought Garrus crashing to the ground, his fearful eyes at Shepard as he tried to extend his arm for her only ten feet away, his mouth moving; speaking but her ears were ringing as fire and smoke filled her vision and lungs.

She watched Thane race with speed for them when the other explosions blew. The ground shook violently as large slabs of metal and rock fell all around, dust rising in angry swirls intermixing with the bellowing black smoke.

A small rock smashed on her head making the Commander look up and eyes go wide, mouth agape as fear filled her blood like ice. The ceiling was cracking and failing stability. It was coming down!

Looking forward she saw Thane curling his body over the woman, his eyes shut as debris crashed all around him. Turning her gaze she saw Garrus curled into a tight ball, claws on his head as large chunks of metal and rock flew around him.

She saw it and tried to scream; she tried to warn him.

Garrus seemed to sense the impending danger and looked up just as a huge chunk of the ceiling crashed down onto his right leg. Mandibles flared as wide as they would as the turian throwing his head back screamed.

Her hearing returning from the nasty ringing heard the Turian's scream sending chills down her spine. It sounded so alien, so frightfully unhuman and so full of agony.

Her vision of Garrus was suddenly washed away in blackness as the ceiling grinding, gave in to its death as large chunks fell all around, caving in on the four beings below.

A large slab crashed right in front of the Commander making her fall back curling into a small ball but she heard screaming. Realizing; she allowed the fear to suddenly consume her entire body as she screamed the Turian's name over and over again. She saw the blue blood on the ground right beneath the large slab, she saw it crash down when he could not move with a crushed limb.

"No! Garrus! GARRUS!"

She screamed, trying to rise to her feet, to run to the slab of ceiling that had crushed her friend. The ground rumbled beneath her trembling feet as Shepard with one step forward, hand outstretched towards where Garrus had been, the ground gave plummeting the woman into raw darkness and crashing into a pool of rapid running waters swallowing her eyes and mind into black.

*

O.O cliffhanger... I am already working on the next chapter so keep yer eyes posted^^


	8. Chapter 7

Ok... so chapter 7... enjoy...

Please R&R I wanna know what the readers think of this...

*

The turian screamed when the rock crushed his leg, he felt his bones snap, he knew his leg was done for. Yet he had not placed his pain over her. Ending his wails with shear will, turning his gaze towards Shepard rocks of many sizes flew around making him close his eyes and cover his face with his claws as the ground shuddered violently sending dust and smoke into his sheltered face.

Suddenly silence…

Slowly uncovering his face, mandibles flared in worry and fighting back the rising fear as he saw the thick slab of ceiling residing where his Commander had moments before.

"Shepard…"

The turian whispered. His thoughts racing.

_No... She can't be de- gone. Not again, please not again!_

Hearing a soft shift in rubble to his right, his mandibles flared as hope filled his chest. Maybe she had made it, rolled away just in time!

His heart faltered and sorrow began to feed his growing fear when Garrus watched Thane rise from the rubble with a unconscious woman in his arms. Turning on his heel the Drell scanned his eyes over the Turian and went wide as he saw the rock that was crushing Garrus's leg and the blood seeping from it going downwards towards a large slab of ceiling.

Swiftly moving over to the fallen turian, Thane gently laid the woman onto the ground. Kneeling by the large rock as his eyes examining the damage, the Drell pressing his hand to the device within his ear canal opened the channel.

"Normandy; this is Thane. The rescue mission had a hitch. We have rescued the woman, she has taken a shot to the shoulder, Garrus has his leg pinned underneath some rubble…"

"_And the commander?"_

Joker's voice spoke over the faint crackle as the Drell looking at Garrus watched as the turian, sadness in his eyes, hung his head, eyes shut as he with a single shaking claw pointed at the large slab where she had been moments before.

"She… may have fallen in action. I will scout the area to see where she have gone, all hostiles are dead but the area is growing more unstable."

Silence was on the other end for a solid two minutes before Joker responded.

"_I sent out Mordin, Dr. Chakwas, Miranda and Jacob. They should be there soon."_

The channel flickered silent as Thane lowering his hand from his ear looked at the Turian who shook violently, the pool of blue blood thankfully growing no larger beneath him. His eyes were shut as the tears slipped out, mandibles tightly clenched to his face.

His mind racing with fear and deep sorrow consuming his heart.

_Not again, not again… I failed her… again…_

Throwing his head back, eyes tightly shut with droplets of tears flying into the air from the motion.

"SHEPARD!"

The turian screamed her name as the tears spilled faster. Burying his face into his claws, Garrus let a sob rack his chest, the pain in his leg ignored as the pain in his heart felt greater.

Thane standing over the turian watched him with sadness as Garrus wept loudly in the ruins.

"Garrus; keep an eye on her I will go check ahead and see if I can find… anything."

Not even gaining a response from the fallen sniper, Thane went off to the large slab hoping not for his own sake, but the sake of the Turian's broke heart that she had lived.

Within a few minuets of finding a way over to the other side, Thane blinking stared at the gaping hole of the caved in floor. Crimson blood unsure if it was the woman's of the Commanders resided as well as the pistol the Commander had used in the gun fight near the edge. Hearing rushing water, the Drell carefully edging as close as he could to the hole, retrieved her weapon and saw below from the small pillar of light, it was a tunnel to the waters filtration systems that were used for the drinking water source upon the Citadel.

She had fallen in, injured and blinded by the darkness. No doubt by the time that has passed she had reached the main filtration centers. He has heard of the nightmarish tales of when workers of the filters got sucked into the turning blades that stirred the waters with proper cleaning chemicals.

Gripping the pistol tightly the Drell made his way back to the fallen Turian who with tears still slipping down his face, hung head, eyes shut. Thane's heart sunk deeply… how was he going to tell Garrus?

*

Shepard's eyes flew wide as her lung burning coughed up the choking waters having filled her lungs.

"Fall back, give her room!"

She heard the reverberating voice as she opening her eyes blinked a few times to rid of water and blurriness from her vision. Bright lights hung above on a metal ceiling as to her left and right three salarians stood wearing worker uniforms and concern on their brows.

Trying to move, Shepard gave a strangled yell as her hand flew to the right side of her chest. Breath became labored as pain filled her sensory. "Commander Shepard. You have a few broken ribs, a swollen left ankle and many minor bruises and scrapes. Midolin saw you nearly hit the filtration units and pulled you out." The salarian closest to her spoke in a soft tone but rapidly like his people normally spoke.

Coughing and with more care upon sitting up, Shepard saw more workers huddled nearby, more salarians, a few turians… turians….

Garrus…

The tears came hot blurring her vision as she hung her head, hearing the ground shake, watching that slab crush…

"Commander… we have a medical team here now to look you over… Commander?!"

The Commander wavered, her head growing faint as she felt warm liquid dripping from the corner of her mouth. Reaching up with a single finger, her vision saw the single red drop as darkness covered her eyes and the woman collapsed onto the ground with a dull thud.

The medical team rushed over with medi gel and medical devices ready.

"Hurry… she's fading fast!"

Was all she heard when her mind blinked out.

_Running hard and fast, her breath seen a faint fog as she raced in the darkness._

_She could not get away from them! Husks mutated from former colonists chasing her, eyes glowing, death all around._

_Turning to fire her gun Shepard froze, paling. They were not just husks… but her former Normandy crew._

_How could she shoot those she had trusted with the battle against Saren?_

_Shuffling and groaning hey advanced, the smell of decay filling her lungs as she raising the gun held a sad expression._

"_I am sorry."_

_The bullets flew and her former teammates fell writhing dead on the ground._

Shepard's eyes flew open as she sitting up doubled over in pain, resting her forehead onto my slightly bent knees, the woman with eyes shut took in shaky breaths. Calming her heart as her entire left side ached painfully underneath thickly bounded bandages; Shepard could not erase their dying faces from her memory.

"Commander?"

Looking over she saw the turian in medical garb head over to her side. With a quick check of the scanners and devices she was hooked up to, he pulling a chair up to her bed side met her strong gaze with solid green eyes as she trying to sit up properly could do no more then a slight hunch from the pain.

"Where am I? Where is my team?" surprise filled her eyes hearing her cracked voice, so weak and faint. Seeing her surprise the Turian nodded to her. "I am doctor Solom, you are in the small med clinic of sector 2 in the water filtration units for the Citadel. There was an explosion in the ruins of the wards where Chora's den resided. The explosion has blocked all exits down here and communications have been severed when the receiver was blown from the shock wave. Our team is working on digging us out now or at least enough to send an emergency broadcast but that may take a few days."

Lowering his gaze to his lap where his claws resided, the doctor looked at her with a solemn expression. "As for your team, we have no knowledge of their whereabouts seeing they are in the upper wards no where near here. You are underneath where they had been. That tunnel you fell in carried you here before handing you to the mixer blades."

As he spoke Shepard looked at her own lap where the white sterile blanket covered her waist down for simple warmth. She was wearing simple black slacks and a white long sleeve. Her armor and weapons resting not to far off cleaned and organized.

"As for you Commander Shepard, you broke two ribs, they will mend properly though, having set them back in place before they had time to mend. You cracked your ankle bone on the left, strained some tendons and have gained a beautiful black eye on your right. Many scrapes cuts and bruises cover your form but other then that."

The Turian's mandibles twitched into their style of smile towards the woman. "You are healthy as can be."

"Doc! We are nearing the upper wards! It looks like a mess up here though."

The communicator on the doctor's hip crackled when one of the workers spoke.

"Garrus…"

Hearing her voice the doctor looked from the com to her and saw her with a dead expression looking at her lap. He was new to working in the filtration units but he was a former C-Sec, he knew of Vakarian though never met him in person. He knew that turian had joined with the first human Spectre in taking down Saren and that evil ship called Sovereign.

Either way he was a doctor first and personal thoughts about anything second if not last.

"Commander; rest you can only help your team now by healing. Do anything now other then resting and you will do more harm then good."

Hearing his words, the woman looked at him unaware the brightness her eyes held showed him her true sorrow. Failure and regret.

"Rest; Shepard." He spoke touching his claws to her shoulder before rising to his feet and turned to leave. "Thank you." Her voice spoke, yet not looking back he left her in the small med clinic.

The lights dimmed as she laying back in the bed, her head on the pillow eyes to the ceiling, Shepard could not seem to focus her mind, her thoughts and memories continually jumble together. Only one thing was strong in her mind… that slab… Garrus's scream…

The tears came and this time she allowed them to caress her face.

*

"Vakarian!"

Dr. Chakwas cried the Turian's name as he with a angry snarl smashed his fist into the metal wall scattering delicate machines to the ground, glass jars shattering every where. His eyes were wet and wild, his mandibles flared with his anger rising higher and higher.

"Jacob! Thane! Bind him!" Mordin yelled as he crashing Garrus into a nearby gurney proceeded to pin down the Turian's good leg and began setting the leather straps.

"What is wrong with him?! He will not respond to us!" Jacob yelled working on Garrus's left arm, Thane on his right.

"Turian; male, gone into blood rage. Something happened to snap his mind. Gone animalistic with rage. Will not stop until subdued or worn out." As Mordin spoke while the final straps were brought into controlling the former officer's motions, held up a syringe with a clear liquid within.

"A sedative; will calm him down. Fast acting but will not fix the long problem."

Mordin injected the liquid right into Garrus's flexing left bicep. Stepping back the three men and female doctor watched as his snarls ebbed, his anger subsiding and soon the turian collapsed, panting hard and unconscious.

"Doc; can we trust him any more?" Jacob spoke as Mordin taking a deep breath looked at the male human. "I studied him in the past. Turian is unstable when left alone. Without Shepard his will power falls, his mind begins to shatter. Without Shepard, Garrus health signs are dropping. Will not survive long in current state." He spoke rapidly while looking in the many folders and text books that lay out before him.

Thane looked at the rasping Turian, passed out and groaning with unseen horrors plaguing his mind.

"So… Shepard was the last stand of his sanity?" Jacob asked rubbing the back of his neck, uncertain about this whole mess they had been thrown into since Garrus had been brought aboard.

Joker's mother was placed in a small side room where the pilot spoke to her when she had awoken. She was injured but would survive… Garrus on the other hand.

"Jacob, Thane please leave for now, there is nothing else that can be done for him." Chakwas clearly agitated and annoyed watched the two men leave before turning her attention to the salarian who was still pouring over books.

"Mordin; if Shepard is not found alive…"

"Yes, yes the turian dies from hormone improper influx, unable to sustain proper chemical processes and will proceed to wither from within."

"Damn it! His heart is broken, sure to you scientists it may be all chemicals this and hormones that! Without her who was his stability Vakarian will die!" Chakwas screamed throwing a book resting near her right at the back of Mordin's head.

Having sensed the toss, the salarian did not move but allowed the book to strike before sighing and turning around to face the enraged doctor with tears falling from her eyes.

"Doctor Chakwas." Elongating the words, Mordin bending down picked up the book and rose back up straightening his spine and watched her. Tapping the book in his open palm he shook his head and looked to the turian who struggled and gave into small wails.

"There is nothing that can be done for him unless she comes back. I understand from the scientific side and the emotional side of your species as well as his. One can become so in tune with another even when unaware, their health gets better, they can do things much harder and longer then with one who is un bonded. Though it works both ways, when that other side is removed from death, separation, the other counter part will start to fail both mentality, health and eventual succumb to death. These are extreme cases, from what I have researched from turian bonds and human bonds, if they two were to mix and be a genuine bond on both ends. The extreme cases become not so rare."

"From what I had studied since his first arrival on this vessel, his bond with her was already half formed from two years back. Not doing the courtship rituals or showing awareness to his own emotions, the bond remained thus; incomplete. Now he has started to become aware as has she. The bond is trying to complete. With her suddenly removed not only is the bond frayed but starts its spiral downward dragging the turian with. In conclusion."

Striking the book hard into his palm letting it sit there as he curled his fingers around the spine, looked from the turian right at Chakwas with eyes narrowed.

"No Shepard, no completion. No will to survive, death will happen."

"Mordin; I have gained the scans of the waterways as you had asked."

Chakwas jumped as EDI emerging from her console glowed while speaking towards the salarian who suddenly smiling put the book down and headed over with omni tool glowing.

"As you have predicted the water way she fell into went by a underground facility where a crew of fifteen plus workers and med lab work before the actual filtration unit. I also scanned the filters and found no new scans of bodies caught in the blades so Commander Shepard was pulled out at some point before the blades contact. My guess is with the sudden silence from the facility, when the explosion took place all communications and exits have been destroyed and blocked off trapping them within their own facility. On a hunch I scanned for life signs as best I could in the lower wards and found one two many bodies in the facility; one being stationary within the med lab. The received information was incomplete but my guess is she is down there, alive, though injured enough to not move."

Hearing her words as he scanned the data into his omni tool, Mordin's eyes narrowed. "Unmoving you say, concern, may be more injured then first thought. Chakwas, keep eye on him, sedate him if he gets out of hand. EDI Gather me Jacob and Thane, we will go to the ruins and find the blocked entrance to the lower wards."

With that the salarian in a quick stride left the human doctor standing there watching the door hiss shut before going to the side of Garrus and watching him twist and turn in his drugged slumber.

"Please find her Mordin… for all our sakes…" lifting her hand up, gently rested her palm on his forehead making his whimpers grow a bit quieter. "… Please find her."

*

So again R&R please! Want to see if my story is still appeasing the masses.


	9. Chapter 8

So here you go! Chapter 8, please R&R And thank you all for those who complimented and hell, just reading this in general! I am thinking of changing the rating due to language as you will see in this chapter, not much but some... You have been warned.

So without further adieu!

*

It was late… or rather it felt late to her. Only the soft hum of the medical devices filled the air, having just woken up from who knew how long she was under. Shepard felt restless, uneasy but unsure why… she understood the strain and sorrow from what had happened but now she felt on edge, that if she did not move soon something horrible would follow.

Her mind had been plagued with nightmares every chance she had tried to sleep. Hearing Garrus's scream, dreaming of his heart shattering, watching instead of Saren's dead corpse arise and blazing crimson when transforming by Sovereigns control; but Garrus.

It was always the Turian's face that haunted her memory that made her wake up covered in cold sweat. Resting her head upon her bent up knees, Shepard felt distant within herself, the fire that had roared making her want to fight for all her worth to survive, to prevail seemed fading.

_He is dead._

Shaking her head with eyes tightly shut, the woman gave a shuddering breath. Her body drained from to much weeping, unable to produce any more tears or sobs. Her stomach ached, her lungs burned and her heart felt dead.

_Shepard; be strong. If you fail he will too._

She heard the faint voice in the back of her mind, opening her eyes ever so slight to focus on the white blanket resting on her legs, the woman risked a deep breath. Her ribs throbbed with pain yet she did not double over. Flexing her left ankle she felt the sting but no savage pain. Blinking the dying flames within flickered just a little brighter. The pain was not as bad; hot fiery pain lanced her right arm, the flickering screen in front of her on the other wall sparks and flickered off leaving a smoldering bullet hole.

Her senses returned ten fold, the fogginess within her mind cleared and she heard the shouts muffled by the med lab, the guns firing off. Her eyes focused on the screen before her as fire began to erupt from the console. Smoke bellowed as the flames began to consume bottles of contained liquids of various colors and viscosities.

Finding her inner strength Shepard throwing her legs over the side of the bed tenderly placed her feet in solid positions. Pushing herself with her left arm making her ribs scream in agony, her right arm cradled from the glazing wound that burned and bled, the Commander rose to her feet upon the cold metal floor.

"_Shepard, do not be dead. Be strong."_

Looking to the small com link flickering on one of the surviving consoles, Shepard realized that voice she had heard moments before had not been in her head.

"Mordin?"

Rushing to the console Shepard pressed the button to open the channel asking the doctor's name. Silence crackled for a few seconds making her heart seem to stop.

"_Yes; now where is your location? Satellite down, cannot pin point you."_

"I am in the small med lab right by-"

The explosions erupted behind her showering the woman with shards of glass and flaming liquids. Ducking down into a defensive ball covering her face with her arms Shepard felt the heat of the fire growing rapidly, the flying liquids landing anywhere aided in the fire growing. The smell of chemicals and smoke filling her lung as she on all fours crept for her armor and weapons.

"_Commander? Commander where are you?"_

_Sorry Mordin…_

She thought with a grimace as she reaching her armor with swift hands or as swift as she could began to pull the garments off and slip into her proper under suit and armor. It was a strenuous process with her ribs giving her hell with every small step.

The cold under suit send chills down the woman's spine making her miss her proper under garments before even putting this under suit on. Warmth was a luxury and with the growing flames consuming everything it touched she could not afford any luxuries.

The armor clipped into place the locks holding. With a painful yell Shepard forced the chest place to buckle on the left side. Her ribs screaming in agony at the force they were being placed under with such wounds. Lungs feeling as if on fire themselves, the Commander coughing loudly trying to keep her head below the smoke line began hitching the guns on the side and back clips.

What was only a few minutes seemed like hours as she turning, eyes burning and tearing with the thick chemical smoke, began crawling for the med lab's door. Her vision began to blur, fade, her lungs surging with pain, her ribs tearing at her innards. Shepard stumbled hard in the smoke as it began to plume downwards eating the remaining precious oxygen the lab was holding to the tile floor.

_Shit… Shit, shit, shit…_

Her mind was growing dim, vision failing rapidly as her knees and arms trembled to sustain her crawling weight. She was so close to the door… so…

"Shit!"

Her enraged voice filled the roaring room as her hand made contact with the cold metal, yet the console indicating motion sensors were operational was off. They had been disabled.

How?! Why?!

Panic rode Shepard's mind as she turning resting her back against the door watched with wide eyes at the dancing flames that crept closer. The heat was unbearable, sweat soaked her entire body making her armor itch, the smoke filling her lungs and conscious made everything dance and shimmer.

She knew her time was short and unless that door opened… a crooked smirked crossed her lips as she hung her head. Shepard knew she most likely would not get a third chance at living.

_Garrus…_

Of all things in her mind, the Reapers, the Collectors, the Council's arrogance… his memory made her heart sink as her eyes closed. Was this how he felt when he watched the Normandy fall?

"Shepard!"

The male's voice was so faint as Shepard's mind grew faint, loud yells erupted all around her, yet to the woman it was nothing but white noise as darkness swallowed her consciousness.

*

"Clear!"

Shepard's eyes flew wide open, blinding light filled her vision as panicked voices were all around, then; silent darkness swallowed her once more.

_There were so many advancing from the depths of dark space…black insect looking mechanoids the size of small moons flew silently and with deadly purpose towards their set goal…_

"Clear!"

The bright lights returned, her head was now pounding as the machines all around screamed alarms, voices were alarmed and speaking both rapid and chaotic… Darkness…

_The smell of death was all around… the planet's surface littered with millions of dead corpses, none left alive. The air is putrid and filled with flying insects and animals feeding off of the diceased sentient creatures… not just humans, krogon, salarian, asari, volus, drell, hanar... turian as well as many more. High in the sky the Reaper faded into the clouds leaving the planet after its destruction was delivered._

"Clear!"

Shepard took in a painful mouthful of air, her lungs burning as the oxygen touched the damaged tissue within. The brilliant lights not hurting her vision as much, the voices stating to sound clearer, less chaotic… Her mind could not hold it as darkness once more swept over her.

_Commander Shepard found herself looking right into the face of Sovereign… No; not that reaper, it was destroyed in the citadel. This was Harbinger. Standing on either side of his glowing form from the console were collectors._

"_The light and life of your race will be extinguished."_

_His dark voice boomed over her, making her skin crawl and heart race as his image mutated into a human reaper with violent glowing red eyes._

"Clear!"

She did not want to go back! Throwing her head back Shepard parting her dry cracked and bleeding lips, screamed. She screamed as convulsions erupted on her limbs from the electricity running through her body. Leather bindings kept the Commander on the gurney as her body writhed.

"Shepard! She has a pulse, give me that oxygen now!"

She heard the woman's voice as a blurred form went above her pressing the soft plastic face piece over her panting mouth and nose, forcing the sweet cool air into her burning lungs. Her eyes blinking rapidly to remove the water from them, the woman tried to focus on the form to her left standing over her holding the oxygen mask. "Shepard, can you hear me?"

_Chakwas…_

Her lips parted but only a small chirp left her throat yet she heard the relieved sigh from the form above her. The white hair became clear, her grey eyes, and her face. Shepard blinking slowly gave a faint nod to the doctor whose tear bright eyes met her own with held back joy and worry.

"Commander…" Shepard felt the doctor's hand in her own, giving a tight squeeze, Chakwas releasing the woman's hand went over to her rack of injections, grabbing a few vials.

"You were out for two days and half the night, it is if you go off our human clock, two in the morning. You took in heavy smoke, the glazing wound on your arm was from a poisoned round but the infection has gone down and your fever broke a few hours ago. Mordin was the one who had found you unconscious. You have two broken ribs and a sever sprain on your left ankle but due to their proper treatment you met with another doctor who no doubt informed you of your injuries already." As she spoke, Doctor Chakwas injected three needles extracting the liquids from three small vials.

Shepard closing her eyes, took in a deep breath of pure oxygen into her lungs feeling the smoothness wash over her aching lungs. She tried to speak the doctor's name once more yet found her voice was gone, nothing but a faint rasp. Chakwas with a worried smile returned to Shepard's bedside with needles in hand. "Your voice is no doubt gone. For the two days you were out you… screamed." She spoke tapping Shepard's inner elbow before injecting the needles one after another.

Recalling her nightmares Shepard gave a bitter smile.

_Can't imagine why…_

She thought yet… her eyes suddenly going wide turned her gaze fully onto Chakwas, the fear in her eyes making the doctor watch her with new concern. Knowing her voice was gone, the Commander licking her dry bloody lips silently worded a single name to Chakwas.

Garrus.

The doctor's eyes widened slightly yet the surprise faded just as quickly from her face as it had appeared, replaced with the clinical doctor's look. "Commander he-"

_No, no, please be it a nightmare…_

Chakwas saw the tears brim her Commander's eyes as Shepard closing them felt the hot tears slip down her cheeks, she bit her bottom lip as her body shuddered from the held back sorrow. The pain in her heart hurt so much, she wanted to cry, to break down and be alone to weep for her lost friend.

The warm soft hand on the side of her face made her eyes pull open half way and looked at the doctor as she moved her hand to Shepard's right shoulder.

"Shepard… Vakarian is alive… but… his mentality is fractured. I do not know if he will ever be the same man you knew from before."

Alive… Alive!

Shepard began to struggle at her bindings, her eyes growing stronger making Chakwas understand her desire. With a sigh and doctor's head shake knowing her patient would not listen to reason and rest a bit more, the doctor began to work at Shepard's bindings.

Rising to her feet with the aid of Chakwas for support, Shepard tenderly took a few steps gaining back her balance and stability with her footing. Wearing nothing but loose black cotton slacks and a black cotton long sleeve, she knew Chakwas had gone into her person quarters, but the Commander's mind was fully else where uncaring the doctor had been in her room.

"Commander Shepard; Garrus Vakarian is in the observatory." EDI spoke over the com within the med lab. Shepard nodding her gratitude to the console looked at Chakwas who watched her still with concerned eyes.

"Be careful with him… Commander." Turning her gaze to over her shoulder, Shepard blinking looked past Chakwas and her blue eyes grew wide at the sight. There laid a gurney yet the mattress was in shreds from claws, the leather bindings stretched to near give from strength fighting their hold.

_Garrus did that? Why?_

Their eyes met and the doctor seemed to have read the woman's mind as she shaking her head went and sat down with a weary sigh at her desk. "Vakarian came in here right after the rescue party found him and Thane with Joker's mother who did survive. He saw the chunk of ceiling fall and believed it had crushed you. Since then his mentality is shattered, his memories fragmented and he seems unable to recognize people at times and at other times recall all lost memories. Whenever you were brought up he would get into a frenzy, like he had on that gurney when Mordin and I tended his wounds. His leg was saved before you go asking, but again."

Raw concern filled her eyes as she swiveling in her chair looked at Shepard. "Be careful with him. I do not know much on turian mentality and do not know what sort of advice I can give you to handling him."

Shepard had heard enough, nodding her thanks to the doctor, her sharp eyes hard, the Commander left the med ward and headed for the elevator through the mess hall which thankfully at this late hour not a soul was in sight. A for long glance to the door for the forward batteries made her gait even swifter to the elevator.

It felt weird the loose clothing on her form when she was so use to the Cerberus clothing and armor. She did not care about fashion though, not now. The elevator hissing opened hummed softly as the doors shutting began to take her down one level. Shepard tapped a foot impatiently while listening to… elevator music?

"EDI?" The Commander tried to ask her question but nothing came past her throat other then a few small noises, the console in the elevator flickered to life and EDI's orb formed. "My apologies Commander, it is not fully my doing. Vakarian requested to hear songs from your world; sad ones. For his strange request I assumed it was from his strange behavior." She spoke making Shepard stare at the door as it hissing open, the music was a touch louder.

_Has the crew complained at all? _

She thought eyeing the shut crewmen quarters to her left.

"No Commander; the doors are fortified upon the Normandy."

Was the AI's simple statement to accurately guessing her question.

She sighing bitterly annoyed of not being able to speak, looked over her shoulder and nodded to the glowing console before turning her back to it and stepping out of the elevator.

"Of course Commander Shepard, signing you out." Her orb blipped off as the elevator door shut behind Shepard who was already walking barefoot across the cold floor towards the observation room.

She stood right outside the door, her hand only a few inches from the flickering console to allow her passage. She heard the words of the old song and wondered how EDI ever found it.

'_I know it's hard to tell, how mixed up you feel. Hoping what you need is behind every door. Each time you get hurt I don't want you to change Cuz everyone has hopes, you're human after all.'_

"Garrus…"

Shepard whispered his name softly as she hung her head, fighting the sorrow consuming her heart; her knees felt weak as her heart bled.

'_The feeling sometimes wishing you were someone else. Feeling as though you never belong. This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy. I truly understand, please don't cry now.'_

The Commander could not stand it anymore, pressing her hand onto the console, the door hissing open exposed her fully to the song and high temperature as there were metal crates and containers thrown about all around, claw markings raking many of the metal surfaces as well as the observatory glass that exposed the stars outside.

'_Please don't go. I want you to stay.'_

"Garrus?"

'_I'm begging you please; please don't leave here.'_

Unable to do anything else but a whisper, her eyes scanning the wreckage all around saw to the far right corner tucked away with knees to his chest his wounded leg thickly bandaged while the Turian's face was buried in his claws.

'_I don't want you to hate for the hurt that you feel.'_

"Garrus…"

'_The world is just an illusion, trying to change you.'_

Taking a step forward the door hissed shut behind her yet Shepard uncaring of that or any other mess around her, kept her eyes on the fallen turian.

'_Being like you are, well this is something else. Who would comprehend that some bad do lay claim divine purpose blesses them. That's not what I believe and it doesn't matter anyway.'_

As the Commander stepped closer, her feet now feeling like they were burning from the floor heating systems, she saw the turian wore nothing but his lower citizen garments; his upper torso was exposed as were his feet.

The music faded to a soft hum in the background; silently thanking EDI her eyes did not leave Garrus's broken form.

"Don't! Please don't come any closer."

Shepard stopped, placing both feet on the ground looking at him. His voice was cracking, nearly gone like hers. Sadness touched her features as the Commander noticed how far he had fallen.

_Why Garrus… why do this to yourself?_

Her mind thought quietly as she saw his body was shivering. Eyes going wide she remembered the doctor's words.

"_Vakarian came in here right after the rescue party found him and Thane with Joker's mother who did survive. He saw the chunk of ceiling fall and believed it had crushed you. Since then his mentality is shattered…"_

"I- I can't remember- fracture- the- you… dead; dead…. Not again, please not again."

Shaking his head, the turian buried his face further in his claws digging his claws into his fringe. She couldn't watch this and do nothing.

Within a few quick strides Shepard kneeling before the turian ignoring the savage complaint her ankle gave her reached her hand out, her fingertips gently brushing his rough hide upon the side of his lower arm. His entire body flinched; his muscles tensed as the turian grew stiff, his harsh breathing stopped completely when she pulled her hand away.

No words spoken; slowly Shepard slid her hands onto the male's shoulders, the rough metallic like plating for his flesh feeling hot to the touch. His body began to shake as she gripping his shoulders; her blue eyes watched his concealed face, his claws twitching over his fringe, a few small scrapes appearing in the metallic hide.

With slow motion, Shepard closing her eyes halfway brought her forehead gently against his own between his claws. His plating was warm, rough on the edges yet smooth. As she closing her eyes, exhaled a gentle breath onto his face, the relief that ebbed the fears in her heart making the Commander suddenly feel very tired.

His entire body shook as Garrus took a shuddering breath, his shoulders expanding under her touch as he inhaled the air. Hot breath passing over the front of her simple cotton shirt, Shepard felt his claws slip away from his face, his shoulders moving, trembling as his arms extended outward.

She felt them brush her side then withdraw as if burned, the trembling increasing as his breath became sharp and fast. Shepard smiling ever so faintly slid her hands from his shoulders, refusing to let go as she wrapped her hands around his upper back, her fingers interlocking together pulling their bodies closer. Shifting her face from his forehead, Shepard pulled back ever so slightly, her eyes looking into wet silver blue eyes, his tears seemingly forever falling.

"She-"

His claws launched out digging into her back as he with a small cry pulled her to him. She felt the shirt material give, his claws embedding her flesh, the slip of warm blood down her spine made Shepard shudder as she fully wrapping her arms around him buried her face between his neck and right shoulder. Feeling the heat emitting from his flesh, hearing his thundering heart beat from within, the hot tears came swift. The turian flexed his claws as he engulfed her completely within his arms, new small wounds littered her back but Shepard did not care as she felt his mandibles flutter by her neck as he rested his chin on her left shoulder, the gentle hum arising from deep within his chest.

The pain for once felt good, her ribs ached horribly yet the sharp pain to her back felt like a wondrous reminder and made her know fully that this was no dream. That chunk of ceiling had not crushed her friend; he was here right now with her.

"I thought you… were dead."

She heard his weak voice crack and break, she heard his words filled with such pain; such loss. Tightening her grip, Shepard pressed her own feeble human nails up against the strong plating along his back. She couldn't speak; her voice was not there when she opened her lips and took the breath for the words she wanted to say.

_It's alright… I am here._

_I will never leave you._

The tears fell heavily as she shaking her head with eyes shut her shoulders shook as the silent sobs passed her lips.

A claw disengaging from her back; allowing the release of fresh blood, gently encased the back of her head as she wept. The soft hum reverberating from his chest grew stronger into a purr. Shepard's eyes still shedding tears flew open as she felt his sharp teeth dig into her flesh right where the shoulder and neck met. Yet he did nothing more then simply keep his mouth on her his teeth within her pale flesh. The crimson life slipped slowly down her skin disappearing into the dark fabric.

Closing her eyes once more, the tears ebbed as she simply allowed herself to be in the Turian's embrace, simply to feel his touch, hear his purr, his heartbeat. To know… Garrus was alive.

That was how they stayed for hours. Simply holding each other tightly, reminding both they were there and their own minds that the other was truly there.

That this moment was no dream, but reality.

*

A wee bit longer then that last chapters... So R&R tell me what you think!

*All right reserved to the proper owners; Bioware' of Mass Effect and the song Illusion by VNV Nation.


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Please keep em up! Anywho here is chapter 9 so R&R!

*

"Mordin."

The salarian stood peering out the small window at the stars beyond from the tech labs, the doctor due to his race not needing more then a couple of hours of sleep was already well rested and ready to begin his day. Blinking he didn't even look at the flickering orb behind him as he nodded his head ever so slight. "As upon request, your hypothesis of the Commander's actions was accurate; when she awoke she went straight to Vakarian. They are still down there; she is now bleeding from multiple wounds along her back and neck. Her temperature is higher then normal due to the Turian having raised the heat when he entered the observatory."

Hearing EDI's words, Mordin interlocking his hands at the small of his back gave into a small sigh. "No needs for concern yet, watch her life signs and bleeding output, if it increases or does not ebb in a few hours please notify me. Also watch Vakarian's life signs seeing he has no doubt taken a human's blood. That will be all; thank you."

"As you wish Mordin; logging you out."

The faint blue glow faded as Mordin turning on his heel looked at the flickering consoles before him of Collector research. One console though on the side held his gathered knowledge of turian and human anatomy, emotional relationships, chemical balances, imbalances, courtships recorded and noted from both species.

It made no sense; from his studies, humans were not compatible with Turian's due to their different amino acid genetic make up. Turians are Dextro while humans are Levo-Amino. Any form of contact with the opposite would either provide no nutritional value or lead to a allergic reaction going from moderate to severe and can place either one into a shock that would provide fatal if not promptly treated.

And yet…

As rare as it what there were reports of some human and turian attempts of relationships, yet due to the allergic reactions and the different between flesh textures and anatomy, many fell through from allergic shock that led to some deaths, a human body scraped and bloodied from the harsh metallic plates of the Turian's hide when tempting to be intimate, or just straight differences in not biology but society. Then there was the First Contact war when humans and turians first met… hate for both sides still ran deep. As advanced as Turian's are they still retain their animalistic nature like the Krogon.

The doctor saw first evidence of that when they had brought the wounded male onto the Normandy.

A small smile crossed the doctor's lips as he going to the console began going through the many windows of provided and gathered information. From what he had seen from both and learned from their files off of the former Normandy and Chakwas information he had gained upon asking, he knew that the Commander's and Vakarian's bond was not so light. The turian had displayed full brutal signs when it was believed Shepard had fell, signs that only males should show for their chosen bond mates from their race not another.

The connection ran deeper and that alone intrigued the doctor that his mindset was not only to allow such things to happen but to aid in it. He wanted to report what he found and see what could come out of this entire oddity.

Opening a small window on the console, the small microphone beeped as the audio journal was loaded. Mordin leaning forward let out a small laugh and began to rattle off his current findings and telling the recording his hypothesis of what would be a likely out come of the relationship taking full bloom below deck. The doctor was absolutely giddy with the ability to see the happenings at first hand himself then learning from another.

*

The darkness and gentle hum of the Normandy was all that could be heard in the dark room. Formerly thrashed now held two bodies lying side by side embraced within each others arms and legs. Soft breath past his face, mandibles ever so gently shifting as his fatigued eyes looked at her slumbering face. Watching her lips as she took in small slow breaths, her chest rising and falling while her closed eyes danced to a unseen dream.

He was exhausted but Garrus dared not fall asleep as he watched her face, reminding him over and over again she was alive. A wad of black fabric he had torn from the bottom of left pant leg rested on the wound he had inflicted onto her neck, the bleeding long since stopped. Lifting his right arm from over Shepard's waist gently ran his claws through her soft hair. Compassion filled his eyes as he simply took her in with his tired sight.

Slowly resting his claws back along her waist avoiding the injured ribs Garrus moving his face closer to her own, the turian pressed his forehead upon Shepard's, feeling the warmth of her soft skin seep into his plating.

All other thoughts that tried to plague his mind were shoved aside, the Collectors, Reapers, C- Sec, his scars, his own father… everything. It did not matter, not now, not at this very moment as he laid there feeling the woman's left arm over his chest, her fingers unconsciously brushing the plating along his side making him want to shiver and hold her tighter. Her right arm folding in front of her between them had her fingers loosely holding onto his left upper arm that her head was using as a rough pillow.

His fatigue finally begun to take hold over the turian as he with a gentle tug of his left arm that laid beneath her pulled her even closer. Closing his aching eyes that still stung from the dried tears long since past, the turian brushing his mandibles across her soft face, across her lips, kept his forehead against her own.

_I love you…_

His breath slowed, his heart softened its beat… methodically stroking her back with his claws, the motion began to gradually ebb away and all signs of consciousness within the Turian's lean body faded away.

Rare peace ran through the ship, crew members slept, their stresses seem vanished when Shepard was found. Mordin happily hummed while working on his data gathering while Chakwas lying in her bed feeling at peace. Thane sitting in the life support chamber thinking of his son with finally enjoyable thoughts then that of failure. Miranda standing in her bedroom window after reading an email from her sister felt joy at knowing she was no longer alone. Jacob hearing the findings of what his father was charged for found peace to the old pains. Joker sat at the pilot's consoles relaying an email to his mother who had been dropped off at the Citadel before they had left after recovering Shepard. She was seen by the Citadel doctors and released with a few scrapes and bruises to return to her duties.

Peace… So rare to be had with no strings attached was upon the ship that very night.

*

"Commander Shepard."

Shepard's eyes fluttered open, her groggy consciousness awakening to being very warm, aching all over, her ribs throbbed, her back delivered sharp pains as her neck thrummed with dull pain.

Feeling the hard metal ground beneath her body, the Commander gave into a low groan as she tried to move her stiff joints yet stopped in mid motion.

Her eyes fell upon the sleeping face of Garrus Vakarian. Lying upon his bare back with one claw bent above his head the other at his side closest to her, he was still out cold.

Garrus… a soft smile touched her lips as she sitting up upon the warm metal floor, watched him as he slept. The rise and fall of his chest, the metallic glow his plates gave off from the starts light. Shepard's eyes looked over the Turian's body from his fringe to his clawed feet. So alien, yet… blinking her minds thoughts wavered as she saw the torn off leg end on his left foot. Recalling, Shepard's hand flew to the very sore tender wound upon the left side of her neck.

He had bit her, dug his claws into her back. With a groan the woman hanging her head cursed herself with forgetting the old military trick. Do not think about your wounds or they begin to hurt even more so. Even her ribs ached more.

"Commander Shepard?"

The woman jumped as she heard Joker's voice over the com link, with a heavy wince from the injuries biting at her sudden movement, Shepard looked at the ceiling were the speaker and light blinked. "I am here Joker." Her voice barely audible broke and scratched with each word but it made her heart feel more pleased seeing her voice was not fully gone as it had been earlier.

A few moments passed before Joker spoke with a hard attempt of laugh in his tone.

"Just wake up Commander? Either way we just arrived at Haestrom, I know you did not give the orders but we had received a distress call from Tali; thought you may like to save her from some Geth. I am picking up a lot of interference and Commander, EDI has told me that the radiation from the planet's sun will eat through any shields."

Joke spoke the laughter in his voice ebbing away as Shepard sighing rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up and kill the pain within her body as she was reminded she was trying to save civilization from utter destruction and not worrying about anything else. "Thank you." Was all she could manage to speak before her voice started to give once more.

_Crap…_

The woman thought bitterly as she groaning rose to her feet with a faint stumble, her left ankle thankfully had gone down in swelling but still complained as she tested her weight on it. She had to suit up, get her weapons checked and ready… eat something she thought as her gut reminded her she had eaten nothing in over twenty four hours. Checking her omni tool the Commander began to swiftly read through all information on the current mission of saving Tali.

"Shepard?"

she heard his own broken voice and looked down at Garrus as he sitting up, one leg bent up to his chest the other outstretched with his arms behind him to prop himself up, looked at her. Unease in his eyes even though the turian tempted to look casual, she saw concern and fear trickling into his vision.

With a weak attempt of a smile, turning to fully face him Shepard kneeled upon her left knee and looked at him. "Tali had sent us a distress call and Joker has led us to the planet she is currently on. From the reports gathered we are in deep Geth territory and why she is here I have no clue." The woman whispered her words trying to save her voice as best as she could.

His eyes lost some of his concern yet the fear remained. "Shepard… I-"

His voice broke off as he looked down at his thickly bandaged limb… his left was fine but the way his right leg had been crushed. Understanding his silent fear, his silent plea, Shepard sighing rested her hand onto his bare shoulder, his body heat absorbing into her fingers. Their eyes locked as she smiled softly at him "Garrus… I have to do this, Tali is our friend and in danger… just like a certain Archangel had been."

The light joke was ignored completely as Garrus reaching for her stopped as his eyes drifting to her neck went wide and pulled his claws back hanging his head. "I am sorry… I have stepped way out of line… I bi- injured your neck, called you without your proper title… not even in full uniform in your presence. If on any other turian vessel I would be put in the brig from the remainder of the mission if not worse." He spoke softly, mandibles held tightly on the sides of his face.

The turian flinched as Shepard squeezed his shoulder, yet refused to look up. "Garrus... last I checked this is no turian vessel and about last night; I do not regret it in any small manner." Shepard whispered the words slowly making the turian look up, mandibles near hanging listless on his face.

"Garrus."

Lifting her hand from his shoulder, the Commander brought her open hand onto the right side of his face, the scars feeling much rougher under her touch as her eyes did not leave his. "Please smile again my friend. You gave me strength when I needed it; you helped me keep my focus when a mission seems difficult. Do not forget all the good times we had versus the bad. I need you Garrus Vakarian; be that strong turian I remember meeting so long ago upon the Citadel."

Garrus's eyes fell shut as his right claws reached up and gripped the back of her hand that held his face with such tenderness; with such strength. A few silent moments drifted by before the turian taking a deep shuddering breath, let it out slowly as he lifting his head, shoulders pulled back, his eyes snapped open locking with hers as she saw that fire deep within his gaze burn once more.

A small trickle of fear showed before his stubbornness returned, squeezing her hand tightly, Garrus let his claws drop as she smiling pulled her hand back and stood tall looking down at him.

"Come on Garrus, let us travel to hell together." She whispered strongly while holding a hand out to him. Garrus watching her, mandibles twitching, his eyes danced as he nodding reached out, claws wrapping around fingers, the turian grunting rose to his feet, towering over Shepard with his lean form.

"Together then."

He spoke standing tall and proud, looking down at Shepard with more then the smile in his eyes. Shepard felt the faint red touch her cheeks as she diverting her gaze, looked at the doorway to leave the thrashed observatory. "Shall we?" She spoke looking over her shoulder as Garrus standing there looking at her his eyes holding deep emotions, the turian with shoulders held back nodded to her. "I am fit- well fit for ship duty anyway but soon I will be fit for off world duty. Shepard; whatever happens I will not fail you." He spoke his eyes growing solemn.

She remembered his scream, she remembered seeing the ceiling crash down. Smiling, fighting her sudden over bright eyes, Shepard held her hand out to the Turian, palm exposed as she met his eyes. The silent acknowledgments passing between them through their locked gaze. Reaching his left claws forward, claws and fingers intertwined, they walked for the door side by side; hand in hand. Garrus and Commander Shepard left the observatory, Human and Turian as equals entered the elevator allowing the door to hiss shut behind them.

*

_Be safe…_

Debris flew everywhere as the Geth advanced in a large advance, guns blasting as the blazing sun burned through Shepard's shields while she ran for dark cover.

Thane was a few yards off blasting as many of the Geth away as he could. Jacob was near Thane using his biotics to lift the machines into the air, struggling helplessly to the bullets striking their metal bodies.

"Jacob go to my right; Thane follow behind me; I am pushing!"

Shepard yelled with her failing voice through the com as she loading a thermal clip into her heavy pistol, jumped from her hiding place, the sun eating her shields with alarms blaring in her ear. The Commander charged forward firing at the glowing orbs of the Geth, beheading many as she raced into the next building.

Thane and Jacob finishing off the stragglers in the building Shepard taking a shallow breath wiped the sweat off of her brow.

They had already gained contact with one of the Quarians; Kal'Reegar, claimed most of his team was killed but Tali was safely enclosed within a small room the Geth were trying to get at. They had to find the male Quarian before the Geth hacked the terminal and got to Tali.

"I don't know how much of this I can take Commander. This heat is insane and so much Geth." Jacob spoke as he reloaded his gun. "Honestly I do not know how you can do it with a wounded ankle, and some broken ribs, but it is all in a days work for you eh Commander?" Jacob spoke humor on his tongue ignoring the Commander's warning growl as she headed with determination through the ruins where Kal'Reegar resided, the com open to static awaiting for him to notify them of anything in case something were arise.

No one knew of the bite wound upon her neck or the wounds along her upper and lower back. After helping Garrus off the elevator to the front batteries, she had gone straight to her chambers, cleaned and bandaged the wounds. The bite looked primal, like a wild beast bit her… then again, recalling the gurney and the observatory room, Turians were wild.

The wounds on her back made Shepard gave a grimace when she had seen them. It looked like she had acupuncture with very large needles.

Shaking her head to draw her out of the memories, Shepard gripping her gun went upstairs into a small cement room where a dead Quarian laid in a pool of his blood. Checking any medical containers and obtaining more omni gel for her suit, Shepard saw the flickering console for the doorway at the end of the stairs that would lead to Kal'Reegar.

"Jacob."

Speaking his name, the man shouldering his gun went to the consol and began to work on hacking the system to release its lock down. "Just a little, ah there we go, full access to-" As Jacob spoke the window shutters that were shut tightly with rust and age suddenly screeched open leaving her and her team exposed as far ahead, a Geth Colossus rose fluidly to its legs, its blazing blue eye glaring at the intruders as it humming deeply started to charge up its attack.

"Shit! Everyone get down!"

Shepard's voice broke as she shoving Jacob to the ground, smashed herself into the hard ground as the electrical charge smashed over head sending shockwaves all around making her nerves feel frayed and on fire.

"Shit! What is that thing?!" Jacob yelled his eyes wild with panic as the rapid fire flew into the room over their heads, littering the stone wall with many bullet holes.

"It's a colossus, I had faced them in the past when after Saren. Even with the Mako it was difficult to bring them down. Follow me." Shepard croaked as she crawling on all fours, headed for the stairway.

Out of fires sight, the Commander rising to her feet, crept down to the doorway where there in red armor; Kal'Reegar sat with a missile launcher in his lap. As the bullets flew and the electrical charge flying over head making them duck from the charge filling the air. Shepard gave a weakened groan but her will strengthened as she gripped her gun and tended to the fallen Quarian.

_I will be safe… for you I will._

_*_

So what do you think? I hope it is still catching you attention! I will keep adventure in this story but will lean more towards the SxG relationship. Anywho R&R and till then!_  
_


	11. Chapter 10

So chapter 10! Woot! Sorry I am not pelting them out as fast as I would like too but meh, also thank you all for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming! For now though, enjoy!

_*_

Victory sailed through the groups hearts as they watched the giant Geth begin to flare and spark. Taking a few shuddering steps for them, it attempting a final pulse shock, the Geth's legs gave and the giant colossus crashed to the ground with a fiery screech, destroyed in a roaring fire.

Hearing the whoop from Kal'Reegar on the com link, Shepard looking at her two team mates nodded. Guns tightly gripped, the three rose from their concealment firing at the scattered Geth while charging their final advance.

That was when the woman after taking down a Geth felt fuzzy headed, her vision blurring. Blinking trying to rid any reason why her eyes blurred, Shepard shaking her head side to side quickly, pressed onward ignoring the sickness growing within her stomach.

Nearing the door Shepard lifting her hand to her ear piece, opened the com link to Tali who was still concealed within.

"Tali, all Geth have been dealt with, the area is secure." As the Commander spoke her vision would simply not clear as her stomach gave a faint lurch as if she had dropped a few stories. Hunching forward lifting her hand from the receiver within her ear to reach out and brace herself against a bullet littered wall, Shepard hung her head; eyes tightly shut.

"Commander Shepard? Is everything all right?" Thane's voice sounded like an echo pinging from all directions around her causing her temples to throb. "I am fine, just feeling a bit ill. No doubt the radiation from the solar rays." She grumbled rising tall, burying the uneasy feeling in the pit of her gut as the door to her right hissed open with a very uneasy Tali emerging out into the open.

"I am glad that this whole ordeal is over with and I hope the Admirals are happy with what was found for the loss of so many good people." Tali spoke with such bitter loathing within her words. Her eyes scanning the remains of her squad and former friends.

"Not all of them were lost."

Tali gave into a excited sound as she rushed over to Kal'Reegar who staggered into view. Shepard squinting her eyes to try and focus her vision, had a small smile flitter across her lips watching her friend fuss over the male Quarian. Last time she had seen the young woman she was still on her pilgrimage and still so young. Now here she was fussing over a male with more interest then she has shown in the past and that made the Commander smile more as she shut her eyes, feeling dizzy.

Her stomach heaved; placing her other hand against the same wall Shepard hunched forward felt her stomach reject what she had eaten before coming upon this planet.

"Commander?!"

"Shepard!"

She heard their surprised and worried cries; yet finishing her dry heaving, contents long since expelled, the woman groaning pressed her throbbing skull against the wall, from shoulders up throbbed painfully. She felt sick but thankfully her mind after the expelling seemed to grow slightly clearer even though her body shook from the sudden violent expelling. Her skull screamed with every motion to a small breath escaping her shaking lips.

"The radiation from the sun may be causing a allergic reaction. Summon the transporter here and let's get off this rock." Shepard growled the words, her voice still broken yet uncaring the Commander refused to move to avoid any more pain in her body as she heard Thane summon the ship.

Time seemed choppy; she had felt the quarian's arms around her shoulders and small of her back while leading her to the transport. That was all she could clearly recall, all voices seemed muffled, unable to understand anything spoken.

Every time she tried to focus on anything or anyone the woman was suddenly hit hard with dizzy spells and throbbing temples.

She remembers Mordin setting her onto a soft surface, shining a bright light into her eyes before making her remove her armor and lie down. She felt his cold touch upon her neck, a sharp pain in her arm and darkness swiftly falling on her aching skull.

*

Removing the needle from her arm, the doctor shaking his head in annoyance glanced at Chakwas then glared right Garrus who in full armor other then his cast covered leg stood at attention right at the med bay door having entered just to freeze under the doctor's glare with Tali slinking in from behind him, also going still under Mordin's glare.

"Is everything all right?"

The turian spoke, uncertainty in his words as Mordin crossing his arms tightly over his chest, tapped the empty needle on his right elbow. "You did this." Was all he spoke making Garrus's breath hitch causing the Quarian to watch her old friend with an odd stare.

"I- I didn't mean… what did I do?"

Sighing deeply and rubbing his eyes with the free hand, Mordin traded his glare for a weary look at the Quarian who blinked at him behind her helmet. "Would you leave? This is personal matter to attend to. Unless Vakarian wishes for you to learn-"

Throwing her hands up in defeat with a feeble laugh passing by her mask, the Quarian took a step back.

"Uh, no- no I think I am good not knowing what is going on here."

With a very uneasy laugh, Tali left the med bay and disappeared as quickly as her feet could carry her. Garrus though remained locked, standing to attention with his mandibles tightly clutched to his face. Discomfort and fear rode in his eyes making the doctor look at him with concern and wondering once more of the Turian's mental state.

"Counter active medicine that acts as a heavy sedative for humans."

Holding up the empty needle for Garrus to see, Mordin going to the right tossed it into the small trash receptacle of used medical products before turning and looking at the Turian once more.

Chakwas looking at the two men shook her head and went to Shepard's side, omni tool active as she scanned the Commander's vital signs.

"Vital signs are good, her breath is proper, heart beat normal. Mild fever but that too is dissipating quickly."

Hearing her words, his mandibles shifted as he looked right at Shepard's slumbering form. "Tell me Vakarian, what was it that you did with her last night? It was a slow reaction but a reaction none the less."

"Reaction to what?" Garrus near whispered never removing his eyes from the Commander as he answered Mordin's question with another.

"She had an allergic reaction; by the mild symptoms yet delayed time in the reaction something got into her system that was not blood but of a genetic code causing said reaction."

Mordin fired off the words quickly as his mind snapped back to a scientific mode as Garrus hearing his words, peeled his eyes from the ailing woman to the bantering doctor. Fear in the Turian's eyes, Garrus tried to speak but nothing left his lips; only a few small sounds escaped.

He… he had failed to protect her from- Himself.

His talons were gripped into tight fists as he shutting his eyes hung his head. A shuddering breath shaking his shoulders as his body was held stiffly. "I was not thinking- when I saw her alive I- I couldn't stop myself. I bit Shepard." The turian whispered the last few words, his self loathing returning to ten fold. All he ever was good for was failing; no matter how hard he tried to succeed he failed in the end.

Mordin hearing this nodded and scratched the underside of his chin while still watching the turian. "So it was your saliva that got into her blood stream. No doubt you bit and held on then simply biting and letting go. Interesting; curious; why would a turian do such a motion with a human due to the past they share? No matter; now new concern; Shepard's blood within you. Did you consume any?"

Garrus snapping his eyes open slowly pulled his gaze up to Mordin's making the doctor nod at him and proceed to type away on his omni tool. "Doctor Chakwas, both Shepard and Vakarian are to remain here for at least twenty four hours to make sure no allergic shock happens. I will treat him as a precautionary either way. EDI you will watch their vitals through out the night and inform me of any radical changes. To avoid inaccurate readings; place turian in a separate room away from Shepard."

"Wait… Stop; what is going on?"

Hearing the rising panic in his voice, Chakwas with a soft smile went over to the frantic turian. His eyes fell on hers as she lifting her hand touched his lower arm making his claws twitch from the contact. "Come with me Garrus." Was all she said as she headed for the side door leading into another room with gurneys, medical machines and medicines.

"Garrus; go with her. Will have injection ready soon."

Looking at Mordin who having turned his back to pick up a new medical needle, a shaken turian stumbled after the female doctor. His eyes not leaving Shepard's sleep face, the thick bandage on her neck exposed after relieving herself of her armor.

All he could do was watch her with defeated eyes as Chakwas grasping hold of his left wrist, pulled him into the small room. Though her body blocked with the shut door, Garrus weakly remained staring at where he knew she lay on the other side.

"Garrus?"

Hearing the woman's voice, Garrus without a sound sat down hard onto the nearest gurney. His claws burying his face as his skull thrummed with pain. Chakwas watching him, gave into a sad sigh as she going to his side was uneasy of the Turian's actions having seen how broken his mind has been and no doubt still was even if not as bad. His mind needed mending that would take much longer then a few weeks.

"Garrus?" Chakwas softly speaking his name, tempted trying to receive a response again as she reached her hand towards his armored left shoulder. "I failed her; again." The doctor pulled her hand away upon hearing his voice croak the painful words.

His mind was still fractured. Though memories were there, his emotions; his stable mind were so far shattered and gone, it was hard to believe if he would ever recover to what he was in the past.

"Vakarian; look."

Grabbing the small roller chair from nearby, Chakwas pulling it underneath her sat down and faced the turian who sill concealed his face within his claws. The woman unsure what to say that would help the poor Turian's heart.

"I will admit it, when I first joined the SSV Normandy those two years ago I had no knowledge of who was upon that Alliance ship except for Anderson because I had worked with him on previous missions. I found it even more bizarre to find Commander Shepard bringing aliens on board, especially a turian seeing I was on Shanxi when it had been liberated from the Turian's take over."

Garrus's body tensed when he had heard Shanxi. He remembered the First Contact war; so many fine men and women had died by the humans hand… then again so did many of their best fighters to his peoples own hands. It was not long ago that war had happened and much hate still remained in the hearts of so many turians and humans.

"But- I am glad what Shepard had done and allowed aboard this ship. I have grown fond of Tali's wonderful stories of her home, I had respect for Wrex's honor and strength, and I learned that I can trust a turian when I had believed it was impossible with not only getting the needed missions completed but with my very life."

Garrus slowly slipping his claws from his face, shoulders still hunched looked at the doctor who showed kindness with her gaze and smile.

"Now know this, I have watched you and Shepard for the past two years. I have gotten to know a war hero as the true woman she is; a hero she may be but she is still human. I viewed Turians as well; the bad guys. Yet I got to know you, I have tended your wounds that were gained by helping us humans"

Dusting something unseen from her left knee she braiding her fingers together rested them on her lap and had a thoughtful smile as her gaze drifted unfocused while memories filled her mind.

"I also watched something that was so unforeseen by most. A human and a turian becoming not just team mates having the same goals, but turning into a true friendship. You had her back as she had yours; you always worked together as if two halves of one whole."

A light laugh passed her lips as she looked at the turian who having lowered his claws to his lap watched her with those pain filled eyes.

"I simply cannot recall a time when you were not on a mission with her. Always by her side and never flinching; that takes more then just being a good soldier."

"it takes more then a good solider to protect his commanding officer."

Hearing his hushed voice, Chakwas watched the turian with sad eyes as he turned his own to the floor between them, glazed with who knew what haunting memories.

She watching him suddenly understood one of the reasons why his mind was so shattered since that passing day in the upper wards. Her expression growing solemn, Chakwas reaching out rested her hand upon his right knee making his dead eyes turn to hers.

"Garrus; no one could have saved her those two years ago. She chose to protect us, and she chose to save Joker's life. From what had happened no one could have predicted she would die in action like that. You are not the only one who wept for her fall."

Garrus's eyes focused on the doctor before him as her eyes going over bright, removing her hand from his knee proceeded to with the same hand wipe away the unshed tears from her eyes. "Even when she had died, we learned something from her, one final lesson to be had. We learned to be strong even if our hearts are broken and minds shaken. We all went on living and continuing our lives trying to make things better no matter how small is this dark galaxy. When I heard she had been brought back from the dead I simply could not believe it; I-"

Her voice cracked as a single tear slipped from her eyes down her pale cheek as she with a watery laugh brushed it away while looking at Garrus, a small smile twitching upon her lips.

"I am grateful she is back with us and I have learned just how much she meant to me when she was taken."

"A second chance…"

"What?"

Chakwas had barely heard the murmured word as the turian closing his eyes, intertwined his claws together and rested his chin upon them. "She was given a second chance as were we all to fix what has been wronged in this galaxy; the reapers, the collectors and the geth. A second chance to also realize that maybe..."

Garrus fell silent; his eyes half open and distant, his mind in memories Chakwas had no knowledge of as she watched him. She remembered that day that seemed so long ago now in the mess hall where Shepard had run into him. She had seen him watch her with those pain filled eyes; that sorrow when he had touched his scars. She knew they were good friends but the possibilities of them falling in love as Mordin in his scientific mind babbled on about…

How could that be? With the history of humans and turians such an idea never seemed to cross anyone's minds.

Opening her mouth to ask him of said idea, Chakwas and Garrus looked over as the door hissing opened exposed a grinning Mordin with needle in hand. Nodding to the fellow doctor as he stepped in, the salarian looked to the uneasy turian whose mandibles twitched with unease yet like any good soldier, began to remove the armor and guards on his right arm. "All is good. Shepard is sleeping off the effects. You are lucky she had only mild symptoms." Mordin shot off the words as he going to the turian with no warning grabbed his arm and injected the medicines into Garrus' blood stream.

Withdrawing the needle, a single drop of blue blood slipped out right before the cotton swab was applied. "I will research into a allergy block so not happen again. Should be simple matter. Medications already exist to counteract reaction. So materials to stop before it happens are available. Just need to know proper chemical codes to make work with very little side effects. Will be interesting to see results."

Garrus watched as the rambling doctor turned and left the room, summoning Chakwas to follow leaving him in the small side room sitting on the gurney holding the small wad of cotton on his inner elbow where the needle had gone in. His eyes followed the small blue drop that slipped down his arm and onto his armored upper leg.

The Turian's mind was at a blank yet filled with many thoughts that were not focused in the slightest possibility. Too much was there, his raw emotions were bleeding from within as uncertainty of anything plagued his mind.

A heavy breath passed his lips as Garrus swinging his legs up onto the gurney, positioned his head onto the pillow, with hands on his belly, the turian looked up at the metal ceiling above. The gentle hum of the Normandy's engines lolled him into a deep slumber.

*

So hope you enjoyed it, again R&R if you could, please and thank you. till the next time!


	12. Chapter 11

So chapter 11! A bit bland this one, my apologies, writers block is a pain in the ass... Thank you for the wonderful R&R's keep them coming!

*

Chakwas uneasily looked to the shut door and the unconscious Commander as she sighing followed Mordin out of the med lab heading for the elevator.

"Should we really leave them alone like that? Shepard perhaps but Garrus-"

Mordin stopping, whirled around and met the doctor's startled eyes with his brightly grinning ones.

"No need. EDI is watching him for more then health signs. I am intrigued! The research on the field of Turian and human interactions through more then friend bindings. A very unknown topic seeing the hate still lives in many of both races hearts. To gain knowledge as it happens step by step! Truly a wondrous thing to be part-"

The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed in the mess hall making a few heads turn and watch the two doctors with open wonder.

Tears streaked her face as the stress and emotions were too much for the doctor to bear. Mordin having taken a stumbling step back lifted his left hand to his cheek were his colored flesh took on a faint imprint of Chakwas hand. Bewilderment was within his wide eyes as Chakwas clenching her hands into tight fists, glared up at the salarian.

"How dare you! How dare you treat this like some lab experiment!" she yelled uncaring of anyone who heard.

"Doctor-"

"No! No more Mordin! You are taking this too far! They are living, I mean fuck!" throwing her arms into the air Chakwas taking a rapid step back from the doctor paced a few more before growling and facing Mordin once again, jabbed a thin finger into his upper chest as their eyes met. "The Commander has helped us out and saved our lives countless times. Her own choices are her own, and they are not to be studied by you like she is some lab rat! Nor Garrus! Leave them be!"

Her shoulders shaking with repressed sobs, Chakwas shoved passed Mordin who turning watched her with sad eyes, hand still to his cheek as the imprint faded. Hearing the elevator door open and shut, the salarian lowering his hand focused his gaze on the few soldiers who sitting at the main mess table diverted their gazes to their food or other means to avoid his own.

Looking to the med lab's shut door, Mordin kept replaying Chakwas's words in his head. Maybe he had taken it a bit too far. Rubbing the back of his neck the salarian turning headed for the elevator with his mind already calculating the new input of adding the ideas of human and turian emotions into the equation.

*

Shepard's eyes flicked open as her drugged mind tried to awaken and register where she was. The faint hum of the ship filled her ears as did the soft beeping of the medical devices littering the walls around her.

The med lab…

Realizing where she resided, Shepard remembered the blurred visions before blacking out. Saving Tali from the Geth, becoming ill and all seemed blurred and distant. Sitting up with her temples thrumming to the beeping of the devices, Shepard rubbing her sore eyes felt the bruise in her bare inner arm and saw the small bruise left from a injection.

Just what had happened to her?

Shaking her head, the woman throwing the blanket off of her form swung her legs over the gurney's edge testing her feet gingerly on the cool metallic floor.

Flinching to the dull ache in her legs, Shepard rising and with a slight stagger regained her balance and composure while turning her sharp gaze to the silent console near the med lab doorway. Minus the armor missing from her right arm, she was still fully armored with only her weapons missing.

"EDI report; why am I here?"

Her voice cracked but it relieved the Commander hearing there was sound in her words then just a broken whisper. The orb of blue light flickered to life filling the room with the AI's gentle glow.

"Commander Shepard was confined to the Med Lab after having an allergic reaction to turian saliva that was in the blood stream. By orders of Doctor Mordin you and Garrus Vakarian were to remain here in separate rooms medicated and recovering, although he had shown no ill effects like you had."

Hearing the AI's voice Shepard rubbing her eyes once more still feeling groggy looked to the side door leading to the back room devices and gurneys. "Doctor Mordin also wanted me to inform you that if you were to awaken before he came to check in on you, to try and avoid the turian for now. His pressing concern of the displays that Vakarian has shown makes him uneasy of you two being left alone."

Hearing this Shepard's eyes growing hard and cold turned and gave her full glare to the AI no matter how pointless it was to glare at a machine.

"To stay away; you mean avoid. What displays has my friend shown that concerns the good doctor?" her voice ran deep in her throat, the anger from being groggy and aching temples grew more so with agitation of Mordin's odd behavior.

"His reports mention of turian mating displays; he has only seen in research their full display being performed to females of their race not any other. What concerned him was that Vakarian had bitten your neck, to a turian the neck is the most sacred place seeing it is the softest part on their body and to expose it is a true sign of trust and dedi- I am sorry Commander; his records are suddenly blocked from my core."

A dark bitter smile crossed her lips as she crossing her arms over her chest eyed the AI. "Blocked… something is going on here and I do not approve in the least." Going to the main lab desk where her missing arm piece resided, reached out and began mounting it onto her arm once more when the AI chimed in once more.

"If it pleases the Commander; five hours two minutes and fifty three seconds ago Doctor Chakwas struck Doctor Mordin and proceeded to yell at him for her dislike in his proceedings."

That alone made Shepard look at the AI with bewildered eyes. "Chakwas; the old doctor from SSV Normandy struck someone?" it was hard to grasp her mind around as the AI blinking responded.

"Yes; I have the discussion recorded in my memory banks; it will be one moment."

A few seconds passed by before the com link within the Med Lab opened up to the sounds of the mess hall earlier.

"_Should we really leave them alone like that? Shepard perhaps but Garrus-"_

"_No need. EDI is watching him for more then health signs. I am intrigued! The research on the field of Turian and human interactions through more then friend bindings. A very unknown topic seeing the hate still lives in many of both races hearts. To gain knowledge as it happens step by step! Truly a wondrous thing to be part-"_

Shepard's eyelids were the only thing that flinched when she heard the contact of flesh to flesh.

"_How dare you! How dare you treat this like some lab experiment!"_

"_Doctor-"_

"_No! No more Mordin! You are taking this too far! They are living, I mean fuck! The Commander has helped us out and saved our lives countless times. Her own choices are her own, and they are not to be studied by you like she is some lab rat! Nor Garrus! Leave them be!"_

"That is the recording of the entire incident. Since then Doctor Mordin and Doctor Chakwas have remained on separate levels clearly avoiding each other."

Shepard stood there for only a few moments more, gathering up her thoughts coming to the conclusion of seeing a certain salarian and getting some answers. "That will be all." She spoke heading for the door.

"As you wish Commander; logging you out."

The woman stopped as the doors hissed open, looking over her shoulder at the small side entry way. Feet locked in place Shepard with a heavy breath passing her lips turned on her heel and with the doors closing shut behind her, the Commander headed for the door that contained her friend.

*

Garrus laid awake on the gurney though eyes were shut. He had heard the Commander's angry words and the words the AI had shared with her knowledge before it had been blocked of from her core as well as through her recordings.

It felt strange within his chest being spoken of in such a manner reminding him all to well just how alien the human race was; how alien Shepard herself was. Opening his eyes, Garrus lifting his left claw up and into his vision, the turian wondered just how alien he was to her. Her skin was soft, his made of plates, and her hands were long and with many fingers while he had three with large claws upon them. She could express emotion so easily with her facial muscles while the only thing that could move to show any emotion was his eyes.

Clenching his claws into a loose fist, Garrus lowered them back onto his belly as he heard the med bay door open and soon after hiss shut. No doubt she had left to confront Mordin about-

Hearing the door open to the small side room, Garrus pulled his gaze from the ceiling turned his head on the pillow and silver blue eyes met blue eyes as Shepard stood there hand on the door's controls.

The anger and agitation he saw in her eyes seemed to recede as they scanned his body, falling for a few prolonged seconds on the thick cast still upon his leg before looking back at his eyes, a smile playing on her lips making the turian wonder what she was smiling at.

"Shepard?"

His voice spoke her name softly, uncertain of what it was she was in the room, no doubt finding out why she had such a reaction she would no longer be as close as she had allowed only a day before. Even if so, the turian smiled bitterly within himself. Even if she would never allow him to get that close ever again he at least had the memories of that one night where his restless soul had found peace even if not for as long as he would have hoped. To simply have held her as he had, was more then the turian could have ever hoped for.

Leaning against the doorframe the small beep emitting from the doorway being blocked, Shepard smirking watched the turian with amused eyes.

"Why is it every time you get involved I get even further into the interest of that salarian doctor? He no doubt thinks me insane as a human being." She spoke the words dripping with her anger towards Mordin, the woman pushing off of the door frame entered the room as the door shutting, began to pace back and forth, hands clasped tightly at the small of her back.

Garrus grunting sat up, still in his full armor yet the right arm bare, swung his legs over the edge of the gurney and watched her pace. He was very uneasy of the whole thing… if only he had never bit her then maybe this… maybe nothing would have gone through the doctor's mind.

That was one thing that concerned the turian most of all; why did he bite Shepard? It was a sacred gesture to his people. To his people that very symbolic motion was a promise; a promise very few ever broke.

His mind fell blank as he watching her stop lift her left hand up and began to rub slowly on the neck wound concealed beneath her under armor.

"Garrus… we need to talk. Maybe not right now but soon we need to discuss and figure out what exactly is going on here." With those words spoken in a strained voice, Shepard who not even looking at him, turned stiffly on her heel and left him sitting there, mandibles twitching with true worry deep in his gaze long past the door shutting.

"Shepard?"

*

Shepard's face burned a vivid crimson as she made a swift get away from the Turian's room. She could not help it, hearing EDI's findings on Mordin's reports, how Chakwas spoke about them, that one night she had slept in his arms and the times even before that.

Leaving the med bay, the woman taking a single side step away from the door, leaned against the cold humming wall where upon closing her eyes with her mind deep in thought.

It was all to clear and yet she still felt uncertainty in trying to see where it will go…

Opening her eyes, Shepard looked forward with distant eyes as she finally allowed the words to whisper so faintly in the back of her skull with disbelief still trying to eat at each word.

'_I am falling for a Turian…'_

Lifting her hand up, she touched the tender spot of her neck timidly, some how in some way this bite Garrus had given her meant more then she ever had thought.

Mordin.

He had the answers she sought, pushing off of the wall, Shepard began to walk with a steady pace right for the elevator. Not only did she want answers of his chosen actions but answers into what was going on. Her own emotions and thoughts being such a mess already maybe the good old doctor could clear some things up for her be it the nice way or the way she preferred at that given moment due to her agitation towards him.

Normally she felt to find all good and right within each flaw and mishap that had taken place, yet he made this personal and she planned on reminding him just how she took personal intrusions.

*

"Mordin."

The salarian looked up from his lab yet instead of doing what Shepard expected, the doctor smiled at her, eyes bright as he with a small vial in his hands walked around his desk and faced her with only a few feet between them.

"Ah it is good to see you up Commander. Interesting findings, a solution to allergy reactions from Dextro and Levo-Amino acids."

"Enough Mordin. EDI told me what you were doing and I heard the recording fight between you and Chakwas. Now tell me…" taking a few steps closer to cut the space in half between them, Shepard narrowing her gaze, bore her glare into his large eyes. "… Just what the hell is going on here that I am missing?"

Mordin standing there holding the small vial, sighed and cupping the vial with both hands, looked at her with a solemn expression.

"Turian; Garrus Vakarian; male; has been showing mating rituals but to a human; not female turian. Why; is my question. Began to research; found no true successful bonding between human and turian thus wanted to study you two seeing bond of friendship, bonding of emotions run deeper then any other human, turian bonding found in past records."

Nodding to the side indicating her wound, Mordin looked back at her with full attention. "The bite on neck; a great symbolic motion to turian culture; different from clan to clan, but still symbolic. Meaning I have misread his movements around you. Never once did he view as just friend; but more."

Turning his back to the Commander, Mordin setting the vial down on his lab picked up a journal pad before facing her fully once more, offering the journal to her.

Taking the flickering pad into her left hand, Shepard eyeing him looked down at it. Eyes going wide only briefly as with her right hand, began to scan through the much gathered data.

All based on turian anatomy, physiology, culture, beliefs, ways of life.

"I have compiled this information to share with you when complete. Though unfinished perhaps this may help. You may not know it fully yet; mere words cannot prepare you for it. That bite and his show of animalistic behavior proves, this turian has bonded with you. Wanted or not; you are bonded."

She heard his words as she stared at a Turian's chest plating, so like his that night. Smooth yet extremely rough to human flesh.

"Commander Shepard."

Looking up at him, drawing the journal down to her left hip, Shepard felt uneasy by seeing his expression as he reaching behind himself without needing to double check where his hand went, grasped the vial and offered it to her.

"No known records of a full binding between human and turian can be found; from researching bindings off of reports of female turians; this may help counteract some of the effects. Untested still so unsure of it working or making it worse."

Hearing this as she wearily took the vial, the woman eyed the salarian. "What is it that is going to happen? What has happened Mordin?"

That was when the doctor's eyes lit and a smile crept onto his face before turning his back to her and set to work on his lab once again.

"No harm shall befall you as long as you read the notes. Interesting this will be to watch unfold."

She knew her glare was not helping nor getting any more useful information from this doctor was impossible, and with a very agitated sigh passing her lips, Shepard gripping the vial tightly in hand as the journal resided in the other. "I shall let you get back to work." Was all she spoke before turning and headed out of the lab with Mordin humming a too cheery of a tune behind her as the door shut.

*

You honor me by allowing my presence to accompany you on this mission."

Bowing her head in respect to the Asari they had just recruited and left in the thankfully now cleaned up observatory, Shepard made her way towards the elevator. Her head ached from the running around the shipping docks of Illium trying to convince the Justicar to join their cause.

It had shaken her mostly when she had found Liara T'Soni there, it shook her more so when the woman acted so cold towards her and then refused out right to go anywhere while in the pursuit of the Shadow Broker.

A heavy sigh passed her lips as she lifted her hand to the com in her ear. "Joker; I am taking shore leave, any crew that have also left please inform them they have at least three hours before needing to return and depart from this planet. I need to just clear my head." She spoke sourly, not meaning to yet uncaring that she had, removed her hand from the com as she entered the elevator.

As the door hissed shut she leaning against the metal wall, closed her eyes and tried to force back the dull ache in her skull.

Slowly but surly her team was growing and soon… very soon they would face the Collector's base.

At this moment though Shepard did not care. She wanted to just forget all the bloody stresses piling deeper onto her body and mind. Not only the collectors but ever since Chakwas little outburst in the mess hall, rumors began to arise about her and Garrus. Granted they were small and hardly believable some of the things said, but the shear fact they were arising was getting to her.

"K Commander, have fun."

Hearing Joker's response through the com Shepard exiting the elevator and headed for the main doorway out of the Normandy. The Commander hoping to find some get away time at the Eternity Bar on Illium.

*

So apologies on this chapter being a wee bit slow, just trying to cover much detail and ground as I can so the story is not simply rushed to the next thing, hope you still liked it, R&R please!


	13. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them! So without further adieu!

*

Chill forms of music hummed through the club with the smell of perfumes, colognes and sweat taking to the air within the relaxing bar. Many from different species mingled, drank and enjoyed the relaxation that they were given be it getting off of work, just arriving at Illium or for her and the sake of her crew; well needed shore leave.

Unlike most clubs or bars; the Eternity Bar was a place to go for calm music and to just relax, no where near the clubs Commander Shepard was used to seeing like the Afterlife on Omega.

Her crew intermixing with the other patrons of the bar, Shepard found herself to the far left within a small room where a table and wrap around seating resided right by a large glass window where she could see the city full of life move and thrive below.

Though her crew were enjoying themselves, not many remaining sober, Shepard sipping on the glass of green liquid, had her mind in a deep process of everything she had learned and gained knowledge of.

The journal still flickering rested beside her on the table next to her; but not forgotten as the woman setting the now empty glass down beside the journal rested her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes. So much was upon her shoulders now and it has not even been a full year since her return to the living, not even two months have gone by yet.

Already she was neck deep in stress, her sleep never satisfying. Having to gather the needed team to try and run this suicidal mission to the Collector's base, to deal with the Reaper threat and now…

Eyes still closed, Shepard lifting her hand up, gently stroked at the still bandaged wound upon her neck, concealed by her armor.

She had looked at the turian information Mordin had gathered, some things of their history made her realize they were not so different from humans in the sense of how quickly they prepped for war unlike other races; besides the humans. They had been around longer then humans so their control on such military power seemed much more stable and not as volatile or easy to corrupt.

She also had read about the Unification War that had separated the different colonies making the Turian's start wearing facial tattoos to inform what colony they had originated from. Even after the war had passed, Turian's still kept their markings as reminders of where they can from and where they are going.

Their biology and genetic make up was amazing, though they made up the largest portion of the Citadel fleet, due to their Dextro genetics, it made them a minority with the Quarian's versus all other known races being Levo-Amino.

It made Shepard felt almost sad at that concept, so many of one race but so little nutrition could be found unless shipped from fleet to fleet.

Then there were their physical bodies. They had the body build of true apex predators. Sharp teeth, claws on their hands and feet with long spurs on their lower legs, born dull yet can be sharpened to a fine point. With such tall slender forms, running at speeds a human had to brutally train for was nothing to them. Their endurance was incredible as their near metallic looking plating like flesh, though not like true armor as in means of it could not stop a bullet, the thick plating had capabilities of warding off long term exposure to low levels of radiation that was found on their home world; Palaven.

The waiter being summoned by the small flashing blue button between the seat cushion Shepard sat upon, the asari cleaning up her empty glass restored its former place with a fresh glass of the green liquor. Bowing her head silently to the Commander, the asari vacated the room leaving the woman to sit there and stare at the glass with dull eyes.

Her head was killing her; the small buzz tickled the back of her consciousness having consumed a few similar drinks within the hour and half while residing at this back room.

The real reason why Shepard wanted to wash away her memories even if temporarily for the night was not their history or biology.

Ignoring the journal entirely, the Commander grasping the drink tightly in her armored hand, tipped her head back and downed the sweet tasting liquid, feeling the warm bite slide down her throat into her stomach.

Setting the former full glass onto the table with a heavy clack, Shepard looked at the journal with disdain. Not enough, not yet… her mind processed as she pressed the button once more.

Two more drinks entered the woman's system before she sitting back in the seat, held the journal within her shaking hands. The alcohol making her vision blur and mind feel fuzzy gave the Commander the needed will power to continue reading. Her distant eyes focused on the title of the next topic of turian information.

'Mating Rituals and Symbolic Meanings throughout different Clans'

With a grim breath passing her lips, Shepard lifting her finger, pressed the scroll down and watched the electronic words fill the screen of Mordin's writing, her heart feeling heavy as her neck throbbed. Yet the Commander still began to read the words needing to know just what it was that was taking place and she was unaware of it.

As she read; Shepard's eyes grew wider and her heart raced faster…

"What?!"

A few patrons near the side room entrance looked over as they heard the woman's strangled cry. Yet no one seeing any guns or blood shrugged it off and went back to their enjoyment.

*

Mordin stood outside the Med Lab door, his mind racing to come up with the proper flow of words. Though failing greatly at coming up with anything viable to piece together, the salarian with a shake of his head, pulled his shoulders back and opened the door.

Doctor Chakwas hearing the door open peered over her shoulder from her desk yet the friendliness that had shown in her grey eyes became cold and stiff as she turning in the chair faced Mordin who ran his fingers uneasily together in front of him.

"Doctor Chakwas, I wish to apologize for my excitement of the Turian and Human relationships." That word sounded weird to the salarian yet he still spoke it, having read more on the ways of humans and their emotions, wording seemed to be important and placing said words properly for humans to gain purposeful outcomes to gaining new information yet as he read and learned, if not done correctly; Mordin still could feel a slight sting upon his cheek where she had struck him.

The Doctor smirked as she crossing her arms over her front latched her left leg over her right while watching Mordin intently.

"Apologize? I didn't think you scientists had it in you to do such a thing."

Mordin winced inside realizing she was still angry with him.

Releasing his hands and allowing them to fall to his sides, Mordin nodded to her. "You must understand; Salarians live shorter lives then you humans; when a discovery can be found; can be made; we grasp it right now so to learn something valuable before we pass. I apologize for my lack of better judgment to longer living species."

Her eyes softened ever so slight. She had heard of their lives being short but shorter then a human's? Hell it seemed all other races lived longer then them other then Turian's who seemed to run on similar lengths of time.

Sighing heavily, Chakwas rubbed her eyes with her left hand. "Mordin; either way simply studying them for one without their consent, two; now understanding everything about them and yes that does include emotions."

She spoke looking at him with a watchful eye; he did indeed seem to not be carrying himself as much as he normally did. The salarian nodding hooked his hands at the small of his back allowing his fingers to wring together once more.

"Again… based off our short lives our own emotions run through their courses much swifter then yours or others. I can feel anger, regret, love, sadness, hope yet the mood passes quicker hence why rarely seen a bonding longer then a few months with my people."

Hearing his words Chakwas sighing lost the stiff glare as she looked at him, the fatigue of this entire event showing in her body and face. "So again; because of not being the same species it is difficult to comprehend each other."

"No; at least not exactly. I; as a scientist did these implications without any heed for emotions; for caution. For this I apologize for lack of thinking on my end."

Eyeing him, Chakwas smirked and waving her hand at him in a slow whatever motion, turned her chair around and went back to viewing the documents before her.

Mordin having seen her smirk, the relaxation in her body's movements, the salarian gave into a relieved smile. The human doctor was no longer angered by him, why that eased his rapid thoughts, Mordin did not know.

The side door in the Med Lab opened up as a very fatigued looking turian stepped into the open, once more fully armored was finishing stretching his long arms when the glowing orb for the AI's presence filled the room with a soft blue glow.

"Doctor Mordin; Doctor Chakwas; Garrus Vakarian. The three hour limit on shore leave has ended and all have returned but Commander Shepard. The crew who returned has been questioned but no one remembers where they last saw her other then the Eternity Bar."

Garrus froze in place as Chakwas peering over her shoulder looked right at Mordin, concern in her eyes. Mordin though with no sign of any unease or concern turned and looked at the Turian who holding his mandibles tightly on either side of his face, watched the salarian.

"Garrus; you go find Shepard. No doubt offered information has made her uneasy. Go."

"Wait? Information? On what?"

"I did not ask you to question; simply go and find her."

Mordin spoke tossing his head back indicating the med door making the turian give into an angry scowl as he trudged out of the med lab, the heavy cast landing a thunk with each step upon the metal floor.

As the door shut, Mordin looked back at Chakwas and lost his gleam as he saw her glaring at him once more.

"Start talking Mordin."

*

Garrus rumbled deeply as he walked through the Normandy, any crewman in his way swiftly stepped aside as they watched him with fearful eyes. They had seen or heard what that specific turian had done to the gurney and the observatory and did not want to get in the way of his claws or teeth.

He was annoyed, not at Shepard which startled him to begin with seeing he was sent to fetch her. It was Mordin; that doctor was up to something and it was something he no doubt was going to kick the salarian's ass for.

He had mentioned information, what information would that scientist have given- Garrus's eyes went wide as his mind began to piece them together. That doctor's mind took in all necessary information be it from large to small on what he had seen that interested him; in this case, himself and Shepard. Even more so since Mordin found out Garrus had bit her which means that the salarian knew a lot of turian culture when so few outside their race bothered to look so deep.

Shepard shouldn't know! How could he have been so stupid to do such an action?!

Garrus wanted to run but with his leg lame and bandaged up, the Turian's heart raced for him as he leaving the port, entered the main area of Illium where the shop keepers stood about trying to sell their many proper and improper items, equipment or weapons.

Panic was over taking the former C-Sec officer, too much was at risk now. Dishonor, being shunned, marked as a traitor… his father's righteous words filled through his skull, he could hear the old turian chew him out for his actions.

_Shepard…_

Simply thinking of her… the voices in his mind were battled down by her face, the way she had felt with him when they had lain together that one night. Her touch, her scent, the feel of her soft skin against his rough plates, their embrace. He remembered the feeling of his teeth sinking into her flesh, feeling her warm life slip into his jaws. He would gladly face the consequences if he could spend one more night with her… but would she wish the-

Shaking his head as Garrus turning began to trudge up the small flight of stairs towards the Eternity Bar. Soldier first and above all else, he could not let his petty emotions and thoughts get in the way of finding his missing Commander.

The calm music filled his ears as the door opening exposed him to the bar filled with asari mostly but turians, humans, salarians, a few Krogon and even a Quarian wandered around or were sitting at the bar and many tables.

Where was Shepard?

Flaring his mandibles, the turian sucked in air through the sides of his mouth. The scent receptors vented open on the roof of his mouth allowing the many scents carried by each individual no matter what they wore to cover it up, to flow into his jaws, filtered, ignored as he sought only one out.

Taking a few short breaths he found her… sharp, crisp like fresh rain on plants, blood, fight, spirit… to describe that very scent with words would have insulted him as the turian turning on his heel, mandibles clamped firmly in place once more, headed for the side room off away from the crowds of the night that grew with each passing hour.

Upon entering the room the relief filled the Turian's silver blue eyes yet he froze as he saw her back to him as she stood facing the window to the outside, arms crossed over her front as over four empty glasses reeking of a vile liquid that spelled death for his people sat upon the table around a flickering journal.

"Garrus… I need a few things answered and before it gets awkward for me asking these things once I sober up and realize I had ever asked you to explain a few things to me."

Her words were slurred but strong, the smell of the drink heavily on her breath as the Commander turning her heel looked right at Garrus. Eyes hard but they still gave him warmth as he relaxing his shoulders pressed his claws to the door console making it shut blocking out all but the bass from the music and leaving them in near silence.

"Well… what is it you would like to know Shepard?"

*

R&R hope it is still to your liking! till next time!


	14. Chapter 13

Holy crap! Chapter 13, honestly I had no idea this fic would go this long, so thank you my wonderful readers for reading and reviewing this story, I really appreciate it^^ for now enjoy!

*

Garrus rumbled deeply as he walked through the Normandy, any crewman in his way swiftly stepped aside as they watched him with fearful eyes. They had seen or heard what that specific turian had done to the gurney and the observatory and did not want to get in the way of his claws or teeth.

He was annoyed, not at Shepard which startled him to begin with seeing he was sent to fetch her. It was Mordin; that doctor was up to something and it was something he no doubt was going to kick the salarian's ass for.

He had mentioned information, what information would that scientist have given- Garrus's eyes went wide as his mind began to piece them together. That doctor's mind took in all necessary information be it from large to small on what he had seen that interested him; in this case, himself and Shepard. Even more so since Mordin found out Garrus had bit her which means that the salarian knew a lot of turian culture when so few outside their race bothered to look so deep.

Shepard shouldn't know! How could he have been so stupid to do such an action?!

Garrus wanted to run but with his leg lame and bandaged up, the Turian's heart raced for him as he leaving the port, entered the main area of Illium where the shop keepers stood about trying to sell their many proper and improper items, equipment or weapons.

Panic was over taking the former C-Sec officer, too much was at risk now. Dishonor, being shunned, marked as a traitor… his father's righteous words filled through his skull, he could hear the old turian chew him out for his actions.

_Shepard…_

Simply thinking of her… the voices in his mind were battled down by her face, the way she had felt with him when they had lain together that one night. Her touch, her scent, the feel of her soft skin against his rough plates, their embrace. He remembered the feeling of his teeth sinking into her flesh, feeling her warm life slip into his jaws. He would gladly face the consequences if he could spend one more night with her… but would she wish the-

Shaking his head as Garrus turning began to trudge up the small flight of stairs towards the Eternity Bar. Soldier first and above all else, he could not let his petty emotions and thoughts get in the way of finding his missing Commander.

The calm music filled his ears as the door opening exposed him to the bar filled with asari mostly but turians, humans, salarians, a few Krogon and even a Quarian wandered around or were sitting at the bar and many tables.

Where was Shepard?

Flaring his mandibles, the turian sucked in air through the sides of his mouth. The scent receptors vented open on the roof of his mouth allowing the many scents carried by each individual no matter what they wore to cover it up, to flow into his jaws, filtered, ignored as he sought only one out.

Taking a few short breaths he found her… sharp, crisp like fresh rain on plants, blood, fight, spirit… to describe that very scent with words would have insulted him as the turian turning on his heel, mandibles clamped firmly in place once more, headed for the side room off away from the crowds of the night that grew with each passing hour.

Upon entering the room the relief filled the Turian's silver blue eyes yet he froze as he saw her back to him as she stood facing the window to the outside, arms crossed over her front as over four empty glasses reeking of a vile liquid that spelled death for his people sat upon the table around a flickering journal.

"Garrus… I need a few things answered and before it gets awkward for me asking these things once I sober up and realize I had ever asked you to explain a few things to me."

Her words were slurred but strong, the smell of the drink heavily on her breath as the Commander turning her heel looked right at Garrus. Eyes hard but they still gave him warmth as he relaxing his shoulders pressed his claws to the door console making it shut blocking out all but the bass from the music and leaving them in near silence.

"Well… what is it you would like to know Shepard?"

*

Shepard's heart was racing, be it from the alcohol or just the anxiety rushing through her body, she was unsure. What she was sure off, from what Mordin had provided in turian information… Shepard was a bit more uneasy of the entire dealings that had been placed upon her life by a certain turian.

That very turian stood before her swimming vision. She saw his nervousness by the shifting of weight from leg to leg; his claws tightly clenched to either side of his hips, eyes not leaving her own but kept going from her left eye to her right.

Having asked her what it was she wanted to know though; Shepard's mind drew a blank. The information was still there but the very idea of what was perceived…

A heavy breath passed the Commander's lips as she turning her back to Garrus, proceeded to look outside the drawing night and lights flickering in the city's brilliance. Her hands holding each other at the small of her back.

"Garrus… I… do care for you, but to do what you wish of me. I do not know if I could. Not now… so much is at stake I cannot risk allowing my emotions, my own personal wishes to take any of my attentions from the current mission for the sake of the entire galaxy."

She felt the tears rise as the Commander hanging her head, shut them slowly, her hands curling into loose fists.

"I am Commander Shepard over all other things. So what I want to know… is why did you mark me?"

The turian heard the pain in her voice, the waiver in her tone. "Shepard…"

"No; let me finish before I lose to my embarrassment in this whole matter."

_Embarrassment?_

Garrus hanging his head, ran a talon along the back of his neck a bit sharper then needed. "I am sorry Shepard… I really do not know what got into me. Having watched the Normandy burn… Joker informing us of your- end. Then having you return to m- our side simply to watch you die again. I didn't want to lose you, not again." The turian spoke, his words filled with bitterness having cut Shepard off.

Garrus turning his back to the Commander, headed for the closed door, his heart heavy, his will to fight gone.

Embarrassment… his actions, so symbolic in nature to his people was nothing more but an-

The turian stopped in mid step when the rough material of her gloved hand grasped his right upper arm with enough force to make him come to a dead stop. "Commander; let me go." The Turian's deep voice rumbled within his chest, a growl to the words showing his agitation; his hurt.

Garrus's eyes went wide as he felt her forehead through his thick armor come to a rest upon the middle of his back. "I am sorry… I have no idea what to do or what to say. This entire conversation is awkward, strange; so alien to me. You are so alien to me, not just you but your people. We literally are from two different worlds, two different societies."

He heard her words slur more, the shudder in each breath she took before speaking.

"Mordin's notes tell me the bite is important to your people… but not why… he did not say why… bloody ass messing with my head." Shepard gave into a drunk laugh that turned into a small sob.

"Shepard?"

the hand fell away from his arm as she stepping back, turned and stumbled back towards the window. Garrus turning around watched her rest her right hand above her head upon the glass and pressed her forehead onto the solid surface.

"How much did you drink?"

"Not enough…"

Was her response as her shoulders slumped, her left arm hanging listless to her side. He had never seen her fall this far before… close when Ashley had been killed but never this far down into the pit of despair he had known for to long.

"What is wrong?"

"Do not distract me Garrus; it is easy to do that right now… why is the bite so important to you?"

Her words were even more slurred then before as she stood there hunched over, eyes shut as she felt the small form of comfort of the cool glass aiding in her throbbing head.

Garrus watching her, sighed in defeat as he lifting a claw to his face, rubbed his eyes gingerly. The awkwardness of this entire situation was building in his chest and tightening his breath. He was no doubt going to regret this greatly, and when taking a breath to begin, Garrus swore upon all his ancestors, a certain salarian was going to get a clawed foot up his ass.

"It is symbolic to my people; when in the desires of a true bond mate we bite them; the term we use is not biting but… well in your human tongue it is called 'Binding Our Hearts'. This is used to mark them so that our scent is on them through our saliva intermixing with the wound and broken flesh; and though temporary the symbolic form tells other potential mates to back off for she or he is claimed. Turians respect the markings like you humans respect those metal objects upon your left hand and will not perform their mating rituals for that specific bond mate."

"The bonding is not finished; not even close for that first one is merely showing a potential of being a true bond mate. So if the bonding fails the wound can still mend and the scent will leave in short time when the flesh regenerates."

Taking a shaky breath and watching Shepard who had not so much as twitched in her spot, the turian continued for wearily and fearful of what she would say or do.

"Though if the bonding seems true; a second bite known to my people as… well again in your tongue; 'embracing our souls' is placed on where the first was given so that it will scar rather visibly upon our flesh and the scent lasting even longer then the first. Our saliva glands hold our true scent at it's most concentrate so after the second marking the skin it is intermixed with starts to take on the scent making that one spot on the body carry the other scent. It can last forever if reapplied every so often. The second bite is the more commonly given seeing even then, true bonds can still break; sadly."

The bitterness hung in his words as he remembered a memory of his mother who though marked, bonded to his father, left them when he was still young to be with another male. Sadly more and more true bondings were failing left and right tearing his heart apart of the dying culture and beliefs that had been so alive for many years before space was even possible to comprehend.

After his mother had left, his father who once had been a hopeless romantic went full officer by the book and trained his son to not forget, to never forget their roots as true turians. Yet; even when he was a soldier chosen for the prospect of becoming a Spectre, His father refused it seeing… it had been a turian Spectre that took his wife from his side after so many years bonded together.

Sighing heavily, bringing himself back from his memories of old, Garrus focused on Shepard, his heart to deep in loss for his father's pains the awkwardness of this entire conversation seemed lost upon him.

"There is a third; one that is becoming rarer by the passing days and nights. It is known 'Eternal Embrace' and it is not a bite, not entirely; the scar is reopened, the blood taken from the wound of the female is mixed with matching color inks and turned into a marking or symbol upon the scar of the male as his blood is turned likewise into a symbol upon hers. Thus binding them as a true bond for the rest of their lives; never needing another. Their hearts, their souls and lives combined as one, two halves of a whole."

Finishing the difficult topic, Garrus stood at attention watching Shepard intently for any movement, any change in her body or emotions after hearing his words. He still felt like a fool for marking her, a turian marking a human.

_But do I regret it?_

His mind thought softly as the fear rode his heart when she shifting her left foot back braced her weight and slowly began to turn around. Time seemed slowed, her motion taking hours instead of mere seconds. Lifting her face and pulling her shoulders back, silver eyes met vivid blue and their visions were locked.

He saw her still expression, her emotional mask in place with not even a hint of alcohol in her system making his mandibles twitch with nervousness, his heart quake with fear, lungs tight making it almost unbearable to breathe, had he messed it all up? Not just the mission but their friendship by doing something so stupid? Two years of not having her by his side made the turian think with raw instinct and savage need when he held her that night in his arms, taking in her warmth, feeling her touch, her breath against his rough flesh.

_Don't be the end of this! Please do not send me away again, do not go away again… please…_

_Shepard…_

His agony rose, his sorrow, loss, fear, all eating at his fragile heart as she stood there, seconds ticking by and she did nothing but stare at him with that mask. He wanted to reach out, to touch her, and dig his claws into her once again to remind him she was still there alive and breathing in his arms.

"Garrus… I-"

"Please don't go away; not again."

His sudden voice breaking into her own spoken words, Garrus stared at her with sudden fright of his weakness to hold his own words back. Going stiff and at soldier's stance, the turian watched her with claws at his side, mandibles clutched to the side of his face unmoving, his face emotionless but his eyes glowed with such emotions, such pain and loss, to afraid that if he looked away she would be gone and he would awaken from this dream, staring at nothing but her grave.

They stood there in silence in the small side room, the faint rumble of the bar's bass feeding from the floor up their feet.

_What should I do? What can I do?_

Her mind was filled with conflicting emotions as she stared at the turian before her watching the many emotions flash in his eyes. Shepard exhaling loudly sat down rather hard at the table, resting her elbows upon the cold surface, the woman buried her face in her hand while trying to fight off that horrible headache eating away at her temples.

"Please… stop standing there. Sit Garrus." She grumbled feeling her buzz fading, the mood killed by the information swirling around her skull.

She felt the table tremble as he sitting down rested his claws on in front of him upon the table's surface. It was the Turian's sigh that made her look up and their eyes locked, defeat shining in his.

"What do we do now?"

Was all he asked before allowing the silence to once more consuming the air around them.

Shepard watched him as her head drummed with growing pain. That was when she with a very small smile cocked her head at him. "Why not get another drink? I am getting to sober for this conversation to remain not awkward in the slightest."

That made Garrus laugh in shear shock of her words; he was expecting far worse then an offer to more drinks that at this given moment, the turian was not going to complain in the slightest.

"Not awkward? Shepard; it has been awkward for me since I stepped foot into this room." His humor pushed to the side as his eyes narrowing, watched her carefully, scanning her face.

"You sure you can handle any more?"

The icy glare he received made the turian shift uneasily as he lift his claws in the air in defeat, his eyes shining with laughter, mandibles shifting as the unease seemed to slip away with the uncomfortable ice broken between them.

Sure it was still bizarre the entire affair that was taking place, but she had not rejected him thoroughly, she had remained listening to him and has yet to say anything of dreadful proportions… then again, there was that 'yet'. There may still be a possibility of Shepard's discomfort becoming too much to keep up her charade of light humor sugar coating the awkward moment.

The opening door brought Garrus back from his thoughts as the same asari waitress entered. Her bright eyes openly watching them with curiosity as Shepard ordered a few more drinks of her liking before the waitress's eyes turned to Garrus, a single quizzical eyebrow lifted as she waited for him to order.

With a quick few words for his order, the asari bowing her head left them in silence taking the empty glasses that Shepard had previously consumed.

When the door shut, Shepard and Garrus looked at each other, blue eyes meeting silver blue, his claws once more on the table's surface, where locked together as his thumbs shifted up and down in unison.

"So… what now?"

Shepard shrugged, the seat making small noises as she leaning back, rested the back of her head on the top of the seat while she proceeded to rub her eyes with a groan passing her lips. "What now… we wait or rather at least I do, I know Chakwas is going to kill me for drinking more but for now that will be the quickest cure to my aching skull and the strangeness of this entire evening."

Garrus chuckling shifted his gaze from hers to his talons stopped his twiddling as a small breath passed his lips. "Shepard; still… I am sorry. For this whole mess I have done. I do not want to lose our friendship from being so stupid for one night, I-"

"Garrus."

Looking from his claws up at her, the turian was taken back by the smile she was giving him, her eyes warm and inviting, barriers gone.

With a nervous laugh she rubbing her eyes proceeded to rest her chin in the upturned palm of her left hand, her elbow on the table's surface.

"Like I had said that morning; I do not regret anything in the smallest… though now awkward; very… very awkward. Damn; you know rumors are starting to already pass through our crew." She chuckled while running her right hand through her hair, a faint red tinge rose on her cheeks be it from the entire events taking place or simply the alcohol; she was uncertain.

Most likely both.

"Rumors?"

his strained voice made her look at the turian who with mandibles shifting, watched her while his thumbs began to dance in unison once more upon the table. Shepard nodding sighed and looked at the shut door with hope that she no longer had to be sober.

Looking back at him, Shepard could not avoid the smirk pressing on her lips. "Let us just say, trust me you do not want to know what of half them are; thankfully unbelievable but still."

Garrus's hands went still as he going stiff looked at her with unease in his eyes. "That… concerns me… more then it should."

The door opened letting in the bar music making Shepard and Garrus look at the asari who with tray in hand went to their table and quietly saying her thanks, placed the drinks onto the table where upon she swiftly left shutting the door on her way out.

Shepard didn't even wait for anything to be said or done. Already downing one drink in a matter of seconds, was working on her second when Garrus grasping one of his three drinks, meagerly sipped on it. The sweet bitterness ran down his throat followed by the all too familiar burning in his gut.

Even now, though the tension remained above their heads, the turian and human felt at peace. Simply sitting together enjoying a few drinks with the others company even if silent.

Both awaiting for the alcohol to kick in before tempting on taking this discussion any further then it already was.

*

Chakwas paced in the Med Lab, concern all over her form as Mordin standing not far off with arms crossed over his from, watched her go back and forth by her desk like a caged animal. for most of the timethat has passed they had been discussing the shared information he had given to Shepard and how he came across most of it due to his recon missions long since past on turian colonies.

"It has been over an hour and they have not returned and the bar's location is interfering with their com links. Do you think she wanted answers from him right away?" Chakwas asked wearily as she stopping, with white knuckled hands gripping each other behind her back, looked right at the salarian who blinking in large eyes, watched her.

"No doubt she has inquired. That information like I had informed her was incomplete. Why do you think I sent the turian and no one else?" he spoke rapidly as Chakwas with a very annoyed huff went back to pacing.

"Fretting over this matter is inconceivable. Why? She will return soon it all takes time." Mordin spoke as Chakwas still pacing glowered at him.

"Inconceivable; what is inconceivable is how far this had been taken! You couldn't let them progress on their own time, oh no the research would have taken to long. So you had to aid in speeding it up." She spoke acidly while not even looking at him.

"Had to speed it up. Not for own research but getting closer to finishing mission. Marked suicide mission. May not; come back."

That made Chakwas stop, turn and gawk at the salarian as he was busy looking over something on his omni tool.

A sarcastic laugh passed her lips as she cocking her head to the side, lifted a single eyebrow at him. "No; do not tell me mister I have a short life and do not know what long term emotions are, felt pity towards their broken hearts?" she sneered crossing her arms tightly over her front and shifting her weight onto her left leg.

"Has hell frozen over? Should I give them a call and see what is going on with the sanity of this galaxy?"

"You insult me Doctor."

He looking up from his omni tool as it blipped off, lowered his arms on either side; his large eyes watching Chakwas.

"Research is important; yes. That is always and will be always a first. Annoying me how long it was taking watching them be unable to see anything so obvious. Had to help; had to speed it up for their own sake. Too long means built up hormones and fearful of what may come if not acknowledged sooner when the rise of stress levels take over."

Chakwas still smirking at the salarian shook her head and laughed. "Let me guess; more turian biology referring to their mating ritual."

"Violent; picking fights; anger almost all the time until an answer is given. Yes or no but sooner then later; better for all sakes."

He shot the words out rapidly enough Chakwas nearly did not catch it yet what she had heard made the doctor feel uneasy as she remembered the now removed gurney Garrus had butchered.

"So, what? For all our sakes Shepard better give him an answer now then taking her time?"

Chakwas asked in a faint voice.

All Mordin did was give her a nod before returning to his omni tool.

Sighing loudly Chakwas fought to roll her eyes as she walked to her desk and eyeing her tape dispenser with no real purpose.

"Great… Just bloody great. What else can go wrong?" the doctor grumbled as she shut he eyes, unaware Mordin smiling as he continued with his own work.

*

I hope this still makes you all happy, took me a few days to figure out how to word it all properly, the whole turian... thingy. Anywho R&R please! Till then!


	15. Chapter 14

Sorry for all my grammical errors, I know my writing style is not the greatest and I am trying to get better and apologies for this chapter being so bloody short! as for the story I pray you all are still enjoying it... thank you for the reviews and so enjoy!

*

Forty minutes had passed since they sat down and enjoyed a few drinks. The journal long since forgotten flickered helplessly underneath many glasses with contents nearly if not all gone.

The smell of liquor and body odor of both human and turian filled the air as the late night set in. No longer calm music played as the crowds became wilder with each passing hour. All around the small room, armor was tossed about in a rather half hazard manner. The two soldiers sat across from each other wearing their armor on their legs but Shepard's under armor shirt and Garrus's bare plated chest were the only things they wore on the upper body.

Garrus with his head lolled back over the top of the seat, groaned loudly as Shepard with her upper body lying on the table gave into a small drunken giggle towards a glass near her lips.

"Was so funny?" Garrus rumbled deeply as he groaning lifted his head and looked down at the Commander who raising her flushed face from the table rested her chin on the cold surface, her happy drunken eyes watching his as she gave into a stupid grin.

"I was thinking… what the crew must be thinking, us being gone for so long and all."

Garrus snorting lifted his right claw to chest level and swung it lazily side to side before allowing it to drop onto his lap once more. "Ssss who cares? We are saving the galaxy, we can take longer. Besides; you are too drunk to go anywhere." He chortled happily as the turian pointed an accusing claw her way as he holding a half full glass in the other lifted the clear glass to his lips.

Shepard stuck her tongue out as she shifting her body, pulling her upper body up and propped her chin on her upturned palms with elbows on the table. "Just imagine; all their dirty rumors… of what we are doing."

Garrus, having been about to take a gulp, spluttered loudly spraying the liquor into his face upon hearing her words. Uncaring or rather not noticing the turian setting the container onto the table with a heavy clank, mandibles twitching, he looked right at Shepard who continued to grin at him.

"Shepard. You feeling ok? Saying such things are not you." He spoke with a slur to his every other word. Shepard laughing closed her eyes and rested the left side of her face in her palm.

"Well, if you think about it, we c-."

"Shepard… No; not like this."

The Commander sobered up enough when she had heard the seriousness in his voice. She saw his once stumbling form go regal and stiff, both claws grasping the edge of the table as his gaze bore into her own.

"What is wrong Garrus?"

He shaking his head to try and clear his mind a bit more from the fog of drunkenness, the turian looked at her once more. "Do not finish what you were going to say. This whole evening; this entire moment was not what I was expecting or wishing for. Everything that can go wrong has gone wrong."

Standing up with a groan, his legs stiff from sitting to long, Garrus going around the table to the strewn parts of his and her armor, the turian bending down began to pick up the pieces.

"Garrus?"

Shepard watched as the turian began to suit up, clicking the chest armor in place before working on his arms. "Shepard; this is anything but right. The alcohol indeed removes most of the unease but how this entire event has taken place. No; I will not allow such things to happen. I already screwed it up enough and for that I am greatly sorry Commander."

The turian spoke bitterly as he latching on the final piece of armor upon his lower left arm, turned and stared out at the night life within the city.

"Garrus… I should be the one apologizing. You did nothing… wrong."

Turning his ever so slight, looked at the woman he was staring at her half finished glass before her. Her face lifted off of her palms as they, curled into tight fists rested on the table's surface.

Sighing heavily, she lowering her head, allowing a few strands of hair to cover her upper face, the woman gave into a barely noticeable smile.

"I wake up on a surgical table and gun fire was already within my life once more. I am informed only hours later just how much is at stake and on top of that my people were being abducted right and left. I am told what it is I am expected to do and left to do just that."

A shaky breath left her lips as she flexed and loosened her fists repeatedly. "At first I took the mission to go after Saren; I became a Spectre and defeated him, or rather he had defeated himself by freeing his soul from Sovereign's command. I never really had time since that first day the Normandy was handed to me to really just be me, to just be Shepard and not Commander Shepard."

"I never even fathomed the possibility of gaining more then a true friendship… I didn't see how it could even be possible. Especially being dead for two years and everyone having moved on with their lives."

Garrus turning his body fully around to face her, watched as she lifting her right hand tenderly touched the concealed bandage upon her neck. Lowering her hand as if aware he was watching she gently tapped a finger on the top of her half drank glass making small ripples in the liquid.

"I never wanted to get emotionally attached for fear of becoming weak; unable to send my friends into certain demise. It was hard enough when we faced the reaper and nearly watched it succeed at the Citadel. Here we are now, facing a greater threat, going into the Collector's home base to wipe them out; the mission being called suicidal."

Resting her finger on the lip of the glass, Shepard looking up and forward had shining eyes, took a very shaky breath. Her emotions were becoming to close to the surface as she spoke her fears to the turian standing nearby watching her.

"Garrus; I am afraid."

"Shepard…"

Shaking her head, she closing her eyes turned her face once more towards the table's surface.

"What if I fail? What if everything I do is not enough? What if I really can never have a life that I want instead of what everyone else expects from me?"

Shepard jumped when she felt the gloved claws rest upon her right shoulder. Lifting her head up, the woman met the Turian's eyes as he held a solemn expression, his mandibles still on his face.

"Shepard. We are soldiers, we need to fight, we must fight to protect what it is we love and cherish. I too have wondered what if things have gone differently, if this has not happened where would we be now… but that is not the case. We are here and now, facing a great threat that many are to terrified to even fathom it really exists. One thing though to not forget, no matter how dark it gets, no matter how fearful one can be, you are not alone, and neither am I."

Garrus looked down for only a brief moment when her hand having lifted rested gently on his claws before their eyes met once more. The smile on her lips, the shine in her eyes through the unshed tears.

Mandibles twitching, Garrus leaning in, lowered his face towards Shepard's. Lowering her head, rough hide met with soft skin as they touched their foreheads together and remained; eyes locked.

Shepard very slowly and very attentively lifting her hand from his claws rested her warm palm on the right side of his face. The scars coarse beneath her touch, yet she using barely any strength made the turian lower his face past hers, his fringe right in front of Shepard. The woman leaning in pressed her lips onto the rough fringe as Garrus rumbled deeply within his chest, his claws flexing on her shoulder.

_Not alone…_

Shepard's lips still kissing the Turian's fringe, the woman slipping her hand from Garrus's scars, curled her fingers onto the back of his neck, the tips of her fingers brushing his lower left cheek as she pulled him closer.

Claws lifting from her shoulder slipped through her soft hair to the back of her head. Garrus bringing up his other arm wrapped it tenderly around her shoulders resting his claws on the middle of her back as she wrapped her other arm around the small of his own back.

"What would I do without you?"

Garrus had to smile as he felt her words spoken faintly on his fringe. "You would still succeed even without me. Maybe not as stylish, but you would."

His words made a small laugh pass over the hard flesh as Shepard closing her eyes felt the single tear slip down her face.

Silence passed for a few seconds of them there, Garrus standing doubled over embracing Shepard as she holding him just as tight had her lips still tenderly kissing the Turian's hard flesh.

"So… what shall we do now?"

Her muffled words made Garrus open his eyes and look at her neck as he understood exactly what her words meant. That alone made his mind wonder, what now?

Sighing heavily, his hot breath passing by her neck Shepard felt the Turian shrug.

"I don't know quite honestly. Off the record Shepard; I want to see what can happen in our few remaining days of peace. I want to see if it could be done…"

His reverberating voice was soft, each word dancing by her neck where the concealed wound resided.

In slow motion, Shepard pulled away from Garrus, their eyes locked. Hers going from eye to eye, watching him, and seeking something from within the depths of his gaze.

"There is still hate; you wish to risk your reputation with the likes of me?"

Hearing her quietly spoken words, his mandibles flaring; the turian narrowing his gaze brought his forehead against hers a lot rougher then needed.

Worried eyes met angered as he growling ever so faint watched her.

"Since when does Commander Shepard, first human Spectre, defeater of Saren and Sovereign, the savior of the council care what anyone else thinks? The likes of you… _I _should be asking you that, not you! I mean look at me!"

Releasing her body, Garrus stepping back outstretched his arms on either side of his lean form.

"I failed becoming a Spectre myself due to my father's choice, I failed being a C-Sec officer and I even failed trying to defend the weak and helpless! I failed everything and everyone I had tried to protect; everyone I have cared for… I even failed you…"

Garrus's words grew softer as he raising a tentative claw, gingerly brushed the side of her neck where his bite had marked her.

Shepard felt his claws stiffly touch her neck, their eyes meeting and the pain she saw within his gaze as he had spoken. His breath passed upon her face where the Commander could smell the alcohol on every word spoken. She knew they were still very much under the table in the sober mindset and yet… she understood alcohol helps lower those barriers, those walls that are built so tall and right now his were cracked and broken.

Garrus's eyes faltered on her own; her hand having risen from her side gently wrapped her fingers around his claws and held them to her neck pressing his own gloved palm onto her body.

"You did not fail me Garrus Vakarian; you are rather far from it."

The Commander elongated the words as their eyes were locked. Slowly, ever so slowly Garrus brought his claws in, curling them around her neck.

"Shepard…"

Timidly the turian begun to lower his face right for hers, both sets of eyes falling half shut as their foreheads made contact at a much gentler motion then Garrus's last.

"I wish something… just once… would… go r-"

Garrus fell silent as Shepard raising her hand wrapped her fingers around his shifting right mandible, taking in the feel of his hide and scars.

"Garrus… I-"

The door hissed open exposing the small room to the loud night life music as the Quarian stepping in froze in mid step, her body locked in place as two very annoyed sets of eyes watched her.

Tali taking a stumble back stood stiffly to attention and nodded to Commander Shepard.

"I was… uh… sent here to find you two… seeing Garrus was… um taking… to-"

"Tali."

The Turian's deep rumble filled the small room and rode over the sound waves of the bar's music.

"Right- I uh will be out there."

Pointing to the opened doorway, the Quarian near ran out with the door shutting behind her.

Shepard staring up at the side of Garrus's face, couldn't help but smile as his eyes still remained glaring at the door, the deep rumble of his growl ebbing from his chest.

Alien he may be but Garrus was still a male; he was still a man that had much fight left within him.

Hearing her small laugh, his growl gone completely the turian turned his face and gaze at hers as she smiling shook her head and watched him.

"Now… there are going to be rumors."

He watching her, his eyes shifting between her eyes, Garrus sighing chuckled as he rising tall released her neck as she slipped her hand off of his face. "we might need to explain to Tali just what is going on."

As he spoke the turian turning bent down and grabbing Shepard's main chest armor turned and handed it to her as she looked at him oddly, a smirk playing across her lips.

"And if I may, what exactly is going on here Vakarian?" she laughed as he with a very short snort looked at her with her gloves in his hand.

"That something much more terrifying then the Collectors is taking place; my Commander." He spoke tossing the gloves at Shepard who watching him could not fight the fits of laughter making his look at her with a quizzical expression within his eyes.

"Poor Tali!"

Was all the Commander said before going into further laughter as Garrus watching her could not help but smile as he looked to the closed door.

Both unaware a very embarrassed Quarian sat at the bar with her head buried in her hands, her mind replaying what she had walked in on and making the poor girl even more embarrassed by the entire evening. As she waited for them to emerge from the small side room, Tali swore when her captain and her old turian friend sobered up, she was going to ask them some questions and pray what she had seen was nothing more but a drunken induced fluke.

*

So! Hope you are still fans of the fic, more will be coming soon, though I may take my time for a wee bit seeing Sakuracon is coming up this following weekend and being staff for it I am going to be working a lot on my cosplay when not working so further chapters may take a while to post and for that my apologies! Again R&R and till then!


	16. Chapter 15

Shepard looked right into Garrus's eyes, the emotions going raw as she licking her lips, stepped closer to the turian. Mandibles flaring he felt her warm breath on his touch flesh as she resting her hand onto his chest, leaned into him, her eyes half shut.

"I want to play dance dance revolution."

Garrus pulled back hard and eyed her to see if the Commander was ailing from any ailments.

"Wait- You want to do what?"

A sly grin passed by her lips as she nuzzled her cheek on his armored chest.

"You heard me; I want to go otaku."

O.o

All: EH?!

(Kidding XD !!!!)

Sorry it's been so long till I updated, you have every right to smack me around for slacking so long and giving you guys this tiny ass chapter!

Now…

On to the real story!)

A loud shriek made the bartender and a few patrons look over at the Quarian who was rigid upon her stool while behind her a turian stood with his armored claws on her shoulders having clapped them down suddenly on the poor girl and causing her loud cry.

Shepard leaning against a support pillar had her shoulder shaking with her laughter spilling from her lips. Eyes shut with the corners brimming with tears as Tali looking over her shoulder tempted to whack Garrus hard in the face with the flat of her hand.

A surprised yell made Shepard look over and with laughter locked behind her smile the Commander saw the Quarian having failed her attempt of smacking the turian lost her balance and toppled onto the soldier making them both plummet to the ground with the bar hooting and hollering for them to keep going.

She was to far away to hear what Vakarian had to say but by how quickly the Quarian scrambled off of him and dusted herself off as if dirty, Shepard did not want to know. Garrus still lying on his back rolled his head backwards and their eyes met.

Even without facial muscles, the woman saw his wicked smile within his eyes as he winking towards her began to pull his slender form off of the ground.

The alcohol felt warm within Shepard and her mind pleased as the Quarian yelling and ranting threw her hands into the air and stormed from the bar. Garrus laughing made his way back to Shepard. His laughter ebbing though, the turian stopped a few feet from the Commander, the laughter still in his eyes as unease set in.

"So… shall we get moving?" he spoke with a strained laugh as Shepard smiling up at him nodded and pushing from the support beam with her foot, began to leave the bar with a very flustered turian follow, leaving the bar and its loud customers behind them.

"So… what should we tell her?"

Shepard looked sideways at the turian who stared forward intently, his eyes focused on the Quarian that kept a swift pace a few steps ahead of them. She only had waved to Shepard, promptly made a rude gesture to Garrus and then turned and began to head off in the direction for the Normandy when they had left the bar.

Shepard letting a breath past her lips, shrugged as she looked straight ahead back at Tali. "I would presume the truth."

That made Garrus gawk at Shepard, mandibles hanging listless on his face before regaining his composure and continued walking with eyes forward. "Commander; the truth? About what? How a human and a turian are attempting courtship?"

A rush of blood to her face made Shepard glare right at the turian who watched her in a sideways glance, his own silver blue eyes uncertain.

Shaking her head, the woman rubbed her sore eyes as they kept walking. "Are we even crazy to tempt this?"

"Yes."

Hearing his hushed tone, Shepard snapped her gaze up at his as he having stopped looked down fully at the woman before him, the emotions raw within his eyes as she stopping returned the stare.

"We are crazy to even fathom this-" he spoke gesturing the air between them with a single talon as a sigh passed his lips, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"But."

"I would rather try this _insanity_ then to only wonder and never know."

The Commander smiled as she shaking her head went back to walking after Tali with Garrus following swiftly behind, catching up quickly with his long legs even when one was still thickly bandaged with medi gel and casting.

"I still think we are crazy; but I am with you on this one. This brings us back to the original question…"

"What do we tell Tali?"

Garrus begrudgingly finished his Commander's thoughts as they neared the docking bays that held the Normandy.

"Honestly; I have the faintest idea what to tell her." She grumbled as they passed through the Normandy's main entry, the door hissing shut behind them while decontamination began, the Quarian quietly standing in front of them with a good six feet of space.

"Tali… may I talk to you?"

They watched her body stiffen up as she turning her heels faced the Commander while avoiding looking at the turian beside the human. "Yes Commander?" her voice was a bit higher then normal, she seemed to be still shaken by the whole event drawn by the evening.

Stifling a smile Shepard watched her. "I wanted to gain your opinion of what it is that you thought you saw back at the bar."

A weak laugh passed Tali's environmental suit as she uneasily rubbed the back of her neck. "Off the record?"

"Yes, it will be off the record." The woman spoke unable to contain her smile. Laughing timidly the Quarian lifted her fingers and pointed at both Garrus and Shepard. "What I saw was you two fraternizing a bit closer then normal. Then again coming to think about it, you two have been a lot closer with each other since you returning to Shepard's side." Tali spoke focusing her attention onto Garrus with mandibles tightly to his face watched her with uncertain eyes.

"You are always by her side, following her like a lost varen, acting like a wild one when you thought she was… well crushed."

Shepard couldn't help but notice the Turian's uneasy shift in his long legs, passing his weight from the left to right.

"Then there is you; Commander."

The woman looked right at the Quarian who shifted her eyes from the turian to the human. "Ever since he had returned to your side he is always chosen to go on missions with you, you take two team members every time you disembark but one is always him."

Crossing her arms the Quarian stared at them both with an accusing huff. "You ask what I thought I saw back there. I saw a turian courting a human and even harder to believe, the human accepting the Turian's advances."

With those words spoken, the decontamination was finished, the Normandy's door hissed open and Tali left them in a near wild dash. Though the Quarian was not on their minds as they both avoiding each others own eyes, Shepard who shined brightly red cleared her throat and headed into the vessel ignoring Joker's smart ass greeting.

"That will do for now Garrus." Was all the Commander said before making a bee line towards the elevator ignoring other officers greeting her.

Garrus emerging into the ship, clearly shaken by what was just spoken it fully confirming his silent wonderings…

_Courting_

He really was courting the Commander and without his full knowledge on the matter. No that was impossible; he knew… he just didn't want to believe it, but why not? For a human she was strong, her body well toned, minus the soft flesh that could easily be torn she was just as good as any female turian, again a lie. She was better then any female turian.

Garrus's vision spotted as pain shot through the back of his head. Claws rising to the angered hide, the turian whipping around growled deeply as his eyes fell upon Joker's whose hands raised halfway, the pilot wore a weak grin.

"Whoa, take it easy Garrus. It was just a joke!"

he spoke with a lilt to his tone as Garrus scanning the pilot noticed the man had only his left shoe on causing the sniper to look down and see the foreign object that had impacted the back of his head.

"Officer Vakarian is all well? I see your stress levels are peaking."

As the AI spoke the turian bending down scooped the shoe in one swift swipe as he straightened out his lean form, eyes looking at the shoe.

"Um… Garrus, what are- Hey!"

Garrus tucking the show under his arm narrowed his gaze at Joker before turning his back to the AI and pilot before walking off with as much grace as his plastered leg could manage.

"You will get this back once you learn to not throw your foot wear at others."

A sly smirk crawled into his eyes as he continued to walk away from the cockpit. "Or; until you can learn to hobble your way to my station in that case I would gladly return this to you."

"Wha- why you ass hole! I would take that stick shoved up your ass and beat you if you were not the Commander's favorite!"

Garrus hearing this faltered but only for a moment.

_Favorite…_

"_Ever since he had returned to your side he is always chosen to go on missions with you, you take two team members every time you disembark but one is always him."_

Laughter spilled from the Turian's jaws as he kept walking, his dark mood lifting, his stress ebbing as he twirled the shoe around a single claw. Unaware of Joker who in the mid process of flipping him off, cocked an eyebrow as uncertainty of the Turian's mental condition was stable, Garrus headed for the elevator feeling really good for once ever since Shepard's return to his broken life.

(So yeah... very, VERY short chapter, I apologize greatly but I have not forgotten this story and had hit a writers block for a wee while but I am bakc baby! More to come! Soon....


	17. Chapter 16

**Holy hell! I am not dead! Nor is this fanfic... My muse for writing had died a while back and it took bloody forever to get it back up and running so after re reading all my work I am slowly but surly trying to get the unfinished fics finished... My writing will be rusty so please, please be nice^^; Anywho back to this lovely fanfic I cannot believe I nearly forgot about!**

Shepard paced slowly about the debriefing room as both Miranda and Jacob looked at her, unease within both their eyes and posture.

"bring the Krogan on board for study makes sense. But I have concerns about waking it." Miranda spoke wit ha cold tongue as she crossing her arms over her chest looked to Jacob for supportive words.

Leaning against the railing on the table with the hologram of the Normandy he shaking his head looked at the woman wit ha look of disdain. "yeah you have said that several times now."

Shepard with an annoyed expression watched the two trade words back and forth like bickering children. Bringing her own arms across her chest, Shepard smirking gave into a small dry chuckle making them both look in her direction.

"I see everyone is enjoying the new paperweight. Concerns?"

Miranda with a huff in her breath rested her arm onto her right hip and eyed the commander as if she had gone mad.

"We don't know anything about it Commander." she spoke with a haughty tone yet as the commander stood there listening to the woman's bickering she smirking cocked an eyebrow while allowing her arms to fall to her sides.

"Noted; The cargo hold is safe enough while I decide what to do with him." with her words being the end of the discussion Miranda made a quick leave from the room as Jacob looking to Shepard simply shrugged as he also left leaving the woman to stand there and look at the flickering hologram.

A few thoughts racing in the back of her skull, Shepard running a hand over her hair, turned and left the debriefing room with a stiffness in her stride.

She herself had no real idea of what to do with the giant creature genetically created by a mad man.

Her gut took her mind off of such thoughts and the commander made her way towards the mess hall. Even when the weight of the galaxy and its very survival was upon your shoulders. You still needed nutrition.

As the door hissed open to the mess hall, Shepard was immediately starving to the fresh scents of Sergeant Gardner's cooking. Eyes scanning the table, Shepard was surprised at how many bodies were sitting around and eating. It was a rarity for the Commander to arrive when half the crew was enjoying their timely meals.

Most of the time taken by charting out her new plans, what to do next after gaining a new team member to aid in the destruction of the Collectors.

That was not all where her time has gone either... He had not taken notice of her just yet. With his back to her, Garrus was talking to Chakwas as she holding her hands the remains of the binding that had been on the turian's leg for the past few weeks.

"Last call for my stew before I hand out seconds!"

Shepard looking swiftly over cursed under her breath as the few stragglers began to line up with empty bowls in hand. Since he had gained the new cooking supplies everyone seemed close to fighting for his food.

"Something troubling you Shepard?"

A shiver ran down the woman's spine as she not moving her form looked over her shoulder, blue eyes meeting silver blue. Garrus with mandibles flared in the all so familiar turian smile held a bowl to the Commander as with a faint blush arising on her skin, smiled to her friend...

The dull throb in her neck reminded her though they were not just mere friends be it their own actions from now or simply from the mark.

A turian's bite...

She remembered that evening over a week ago in Illium at the Eternity Bar, nearly smashed drunk while reading the courtship mannerisms of the turian culture.

It was basic knowledge at first then it proceeded in getting deeper. Turians may have been with more advanced technology long before humans but they seemed more like wild creatures then humans. Yet then again, humans tried so hard to get away from being animals that they shun the very thought when Krogans, Turians and even Asari alike have not only accepted it, but welcomed it.

Then there was the bite... So far in depth of turian culture, a sacred gesture that so few do these days.

Even now with the awkward emotion rising within her chest, Shepard would forever agree to what she had said before.

Her smile alone telling him her gratitude the Commander rising her hand to receive the bowl from his talons, her breath hitched. Eyes locked her fingers touching his talons, human and turian; man and woman no matter what race they belonged to.

The faint blush grew more crimson on her cheeks as she taking the bowl from his grasp nodded her gratitude, not trusting her voice at the moment. Her gesture did not go unnoticed as he smiling nodded back to her as she turning began to head for the line of soldiers waiting to dine.

Rumors may have sprung about about their leading Commander and the turian soldier, but the men kept silent as they approached the sergeant with the food lathered apron on dolling out the food.

Though the rumors where around, their respect for this woman who has defied death time and time again ran much deeper.

Giving into a slow sigh, Shepard sat down on the far end of the mess hall table with Garrus sitting down to her right. The stew smelled truly delightful to her hungry stomach. Hearing the faint rumble Shepard looking over saw Garrus eying the bowl that rested between his two talons on the smooth metal surface.

Instead of stew, seeing he and Tali were the only two with Dextro genetics aboard this vessel, he had a gray looking paste that was supposedly of good health and nutrition to them but... The Commander herself could not avoid the faint curl of her upper lip in disgust.

Healthy is one thing but taste was entirely another.

Looking back to her own bowl of food, Shepard wondered how often the Levo-Amino genetic part of the ate good foods while the Dextro had to eat that paste...

Garrus looked to Shepard with curious eyes as she having risen to her feet, walked off briskly to the elevator. Watching her enter the lift, looked to her bowl and pondered what she was in such a rush for when her food was only a third consumed.

Then again she has been acting a bit strange around him in general since that drunk night on Illium.

Granted she did not shun him but rather welcomed his ill tempted gestures of courtship. Even a few moments ago when their hands had touched for only a brief moment, but that moment alone spoke something much greater then a simple touch.

Looking from her bowl, the turian stared at the claws she had touched. Her warmth not forgotten on his rough hide.

Bending his arm at the elbow letting it rest on the metal surface, ran his claws slowly across his lips and chin. Eyes staring forward with his mind deep in thought unaware of the salarian scientist watching him with very curious eyes.

Chakwas on the other hand did not miss a thing when it came to Mordin's curiosity.

With food tray in hand of empty bowls and cups she had gathered from the mess hall, the doctor going right behind Mordin lifted her foot as her gaze narrowed.

Garrus flinched as did a few nearby shoulders to the scientist's cry. Peering over his shoulder he with a confused expression watched Mordin rubbing his rear and glaring at Chakwas who right behind him forced him to aid in her cleaning up of the mess hall. Her sharp gray eyes not leaving the salarian's form.

Shaking his head the turian pushing the stale paste away from him rose to his feet and headed for the elevator. He was done eating that nutritious filth. Upon entering the elevator Garrus eying the mount on the wall for EDI, his mandibles flared with a heavy sigh.

"EDI... where is Shepard?"

"Commander Shepard is on the bridge speaking to Joker."

Joker?

"Uh; thank you EDI."

"Signing you out." was the last thing she said before blinking out while the elevator began to hum upwards.

Recalling his last true interaction with Joker, Garrus gave into a uneasy grin. Perhaps he had complained to her about the shoe he still had on the small shelf beneath his mirror within his chambers. He did take a shoe from a man who had bones of glass and told him to get it.

"Damn it all... why can nothing ever seem to go right?" grumbled the turian as he ran tentative claws over his fringe.

**I do so hope everyone or those that have remained as fans of this story are still enjoying it, I need to re flesh this world out so my apologies for this chapter being a bit short and bland at the same time. Anywho R&R always welcomed and more to come, I will try to update my stories every monday but no promises seeing life loves to throw wrenches at me.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Like stated in previous fics I do continue the next chapter normally right where it was left off in the previous^^ Also Thank you for the warm welcome back, and again this chapter is a really short one... still needing time to flesh out the fic to me once more**.

**Again updates will happen more often on mondays and thursdays yet seeing I was bored and actually began to write again here you go!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Stepping closer to the bridge past the large detailed imagery of the ship in a orange hologram, the turian grimaced when he heard Joker's loud voice echoing off of the metallic walls of the Normandy.

With a few pointed stares from some of the crewmen, Garrus groaning knew all to well what Joke must be going on about.

Shepard's eyes glittering with agitated amusement watched the pilot rant about his foot being cold and the means of why it was cold in the first place.

"Perhaps if you did not keep picking on him all the time he would not have taken your shoe."

Joker sighing heavily leaned back into his chair while rubbing his eyes. "Why do you want to go back to the Citadel again?" He grumbled the words as if it caused him agony.

Shepard with arms crossed, stared forward at the main flight console of the Normandy, wondering her own mind why she desired to go back to the very place that completely shunned any existence of the Reapers. They had been there not that long ago it felt when rescuing Joker's mother who now was at Illium under the watchful eyes of Liara T'Soni.

"We are heading to the ship Purgatory to retrieve the maniac the Illusive man has sent links about. We need to restock on more then just food." She spoke softly.

"Commander may I ask... something? Off the record?"

Hearing the uneasy tremor in the pilot's voice, Shepard with hard eyes looked down at him. She understood others being uneasy but Joker was almost unheard of.

"Should I even be concerned what it is you wish to ask me?" Her voice coming out a bit more bitter then she had intended yet Joker unrelenting from his wondering. Nodded. He knew all to well the dangerous grounds he was stepping on. Though with the rumors going around he wanted to make sure it was true and so why not ask from the horse's very mouth?

"Off the record?"

Hearing him ask it once more, Shepard smirking so slightly eyed him. "Yes; off the record. What is it?"

The horse's mouth may tell all truths but Joker was still sketchy if it would also bite...

"What is going on between you and the turian?"

Her blood seemed to grow cold when she heard Joker's words, his eyes diverted to the flight console as he began to change course for the citadel.

"And what precisely is it you mean?"

Dangerous grounds indeed. Joker felt his throat getting dry as he gave her a sideways glance, seeing that agitated look within her gaze.

Clearing his throat he looking forward once more, inhaled a sharp breath.

"I heard something... about you two. Not many missed out on that night he thought you were gone. I heard... Commander did he really bite you?"

The pilot looking at her watched her eyes go slightly wide as her right hand lifted into the air but stopped before going anywhere near her neck. The surprise fading and her masks fell into place.

Joker right then and there knew he stepped out of line by her steely gaze.

"What else did you hear?"

The man flinched hearing the ice in her words and refused to look up at her.

"To make it short, you two are dating in human standards."

Shepard flushed a bright crimson as Joker watched her from the corner of his eyes while piloting the ship. How could it possible? How could a turian and human even tempt such a thing? They are so different...

Joker's thoughts were broken when EDI's azure orb began to glow at the console behind Shepard.

"Greetings Garrus Vakarian."

Shepard spinning around on her heels looked over at the fully mended turian whose eyes watching her held that so familiar shine before growing hard and looking down at the now glaring Joker.

"Shepard is everything all right? You left the mess hall rather quickly." The turian spoke ignoring the odd look on Joker's face having heard Garrus speak to Shepard without her proper title to authority.

Her eyes shined equally with her smile as she turned and fully faced the alien before them. "I am doing fine. I do not like the feeling of going to Purgatory without restocking on supplies. We are heading back to the Citadel."

The hurt that burned in his eyes made those painful memories return since their last visit.

Shepard wanted to touch him, remind him she was alive. To wash away that pain in his gaze.

Hearing the clearing of a throat Shepard looked down at the idiotic grin of Joker. His own eyes dancing at having caught the captain with her hand in the cookie jar so to speak.

"We should be arriving to the mass relay for the Citadel in about an hours time." the pilot's happy lilt dancing on his tongue.

Shepard looking at him with a cross expression simply nodded to the pilot as she clasping her hands at the small of her back, looked to Garrus.

"Seeing your leg is in working order be ready when we arrive to our destination."

"Oh yeah, I bet it will be- OW!"

Joker fell back hard as Shepard with hand raised had whacked the man in the back of the head. Rubbing the sore spot, he with gritted teeth looked to the Commander's harsh gaze.

"Damn Commander what the hell? You could have snapped my neck. ow..."

Joker's voice faded as she with arms once more linked behind her back, leaned in, their noses almost touching. "Your jokes can be amusing but step on grounds that I do not welcome and you will see why many fear me."

Hard eyes bored into his weak, as Joker giving a faint grin held his hands up in defeat. "ok, I will watch my tongue about... that."

"See that you do."

With that spoken Shepard standing tall headed away from the consoles. Joker groaning went back to rubbing the back of his skull as Garrus watching her leave looked down at the pilot before silently making his his own way from the bridge. His eyes filled with wonder towards the Commander for her quick defense of Joker's attempts of humor.

_"Are we even crazy to tempt this?"_

_"Yes."_

Their words ringing in his skull as they awaited for the C-Sec scanners to allow them access into the wards upon the Citadel. The turian could not keep his eyes off of her form as she in the lead took them to the upper wards to resupply medical supplies as well as nutrition.

Nor could he forget his fears. A soldier first and a male second... or so that was how his mind has always worked. Now we was not so sure. He knew their main mission was called suicidal for a reason and yet... his silver eyes focused on the back of her head as she spoke to male human behind the counter of a shop.

Seeing her laugh with him, her smile, the eyes dancing... to think of them glazed over by death, gone from the living realms.

"I don't want to lose you..."

"what did you say?"

Garrus flinching ever so slight looked over to Thane who watched him with a odd stare. The turian shaking his head looked back at the Commander with all his emotions tucked away behind a mask. He now longer could simply view her as just the Commander of the mission at hand; not like he had viewed her back when they were chasing down Saren.

That male human was being to friendly with her...

Thane looked sideways at Garrus as the turian gave into a faint rumble from within his chest. The hard plates running down the back of Garrus's neck lifted ever so slight. The drell swiftly rested his right hand on the turian's shoulder making near feral silver eyes dig into his own. "Calm yourself."

Those two words, the soft touch of his words, Garrus blinking snapped back to reality. The crimson anger gone in a flash and replaced with utter bewilderment and embarrassment. Releasing his tightly clenched claws that hung at his side, the turian gave into a long deep breath.

He nearly lost it... why though? Watching the woman as she finalizing a few things, Garrus shaking his head trying to rid of anymore ill thoughts that ran through just seconds before, ran a claw over his fringe while turning and walking out of the small store.

"tell the Commander I needed some air... I will be back shortly."

Was all he spoke before intermixing with the crowd and was gone from sight. Thane watching him attentively, looked back to Shepard as she smiling to the other human nodded and waving her farewell turned and headed back to Thane and yet... he saw her eyes scan him and the empty space where Garrus had stood moments ago.

"Thane; where's Garrus?"

**I am once more enjoying writing, tis a wonderful feeling. To the few remaining fans I have out there, thank you for your patience once more with me seeing until this and the last chapter, I had not written in almost a year. Again thank you! R&R are always welcomed! More to come soon.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Like promised my Monday update! Sorry it is a short one once more, sort of recovering from a nasty bicycle accident that happened on friday^^; in a short story, I crashed into a car, nothing broken but damn I am sore (rubs neck) Either way thank you for the reviews and enjoy!**

"He informed me to tell you he-"

_Needed some air..._

Leaning heavily with talons clasped together forward against the metal railing that ran along the waters upon the Citadel, Garrus closing his eyes allowed his mind to simply clear. He had wanted to attack that human for simply being friendly to Shepard when that was his job. He was acting like a bloody animal.

He had heard reports from the Asari of his people being compared to the krogans wild minds. Before he had scoffed at it, felt insulted that they had seen his race in such a light. Now though he was not so sure how falsified those reports truly were.

"Garrus? Garrus Vakarian?"

The turian jumped upon hearing the woman's voice. Garrus looking to the right saw a woman in a lab coat looking at him with eyes dancing. **Dr. Chloe Michel** with that smile still upon her lips made her way over the the turian's side.

"I cannot believe it really is you. I thought I would never see you again."

The unbridled joy flowing from her words made Garrus watch her with uneasy eyes. He saved her life a couple years back from some henchmen trying to get information out of her. That was it, he did not know her personally nor did she have anything of interest to attract his attention.

"Dr. Michel; it is a pleasure to see you are well."

Garrus spoke the odd tasting words from his lips as she standing to his right looked at him with her hands on the metal railing by the waters.

"how has life been treating you Garrus?"

Her tone softened while her eyes glanced over the turians facial scars. Clearing his throat from her stare, Garrus looking forward once more at the waters, saw before him the giant krogan statue. A race so mighty that now resided on the hinges of extinction. A tenative claw reached up barely scraping his talons on the scar tissue. The memories of old reviving in his mind from her question.

"Life has treated me p-"

It has treated me... fairly well."

His voice spoke faintly at the last words upon seeing Shepard across the expansive waters. Her hand above her eyes as she stood there scanning the pathways. Where was Thane Krios?

Chloe seeing him stare off, looked forward trying to see what it was that had caught his immediate attention.

"Officer Vakarian."

The doctor gave into a weak shrill as she turning around saw the Drell merely glance at her before looking right at the back of Garrus's head.

"can I help you?" the turian spoke in a quiet tone, his eyes still watching Shepard as she having seen the mini mass relay stared at it... no doubt lost in the memories it brought to even his heart.

They had been through so much in such a small amount of time together. Meeting her the first time in the Citadel, joining her side to combat against Saren and the Geth. Discovering Sovereign and the truth of the Reapers.

The Reapers...

The very things that gave Garrus nightmares... sentient robots wiping life out of existence every fifty thousand years and for what? Supplies? More organic slaves? Whatever the cause for their madness, Garrus shivering looked to Shepard her form still looking at the mini relay.

For all his fears, they were dampened seeing her standing there; alive and well. Commander Shepard; the greatest human spectre to live and the galaxies only hope for surviving the nearing darkness.

"Garrus?"

Chloe was stopped by a raised arm of Thane who watched the turian with a smile in his eyes, begin to walk away from them and towards the woman. "It would be best you keep your heart at bay or it will be saddened." Thane spoke making the doctor's gaze look at him as he continued to watch the turian.

"my... wait, you mean..."

Her unspoken question was answered as she looked to the drell then back to the turian who was crossing over the bridge which lead to the Commander.

Eyes bitter and bright she biting her lip watched him walk towards the other human.

"He loves another."

Jumping at the drells voice so close to her ear, Chloe whipping around stared blank eyed at the empty air around her. Thane no where in sight. The tears came hot and swift as with one last glance to the turian, the human doctor fled from the waterside. Her heart broken.

Shepard stared at the mini relay, a supposed monument that had allowed Saren into the Citadel and nearly lost it to Sovereign's attempts of bringing forth his race.

So much laid upon her shoulders... the collectors, the reapers. The council had erased any thoughts of the reapers existence let alone the very fate of the galaxy if nothing was done and soon.

Then there was Garrus Vakarian, always on her mind. With so much at stake and being dependent on her abilities, did she even dare chance a relationship? A relationship that not only could impede the mission, but could cause much anguish for he was not even human in any way shape or form.

Turians had blue blood, claws instead of fingers, hard plated bodies versus the human's soft easily injured flesh, hawk like eyes, no facial muscles to show expression.

So alien... and yet...

Feeling someone nearing her, their gaze on her form. Shepard still gripping the railing looked to her right as there stood the very turian who stopped a couple feet nodded to her while his silver blue eyes danced.

And yet...

She could not help but smile while releasing her grip on the rail, turned and faced the turian fully.

For all that was at stake and risked...

Garrus seeing her turn and smile warmly, welcoming his presence, began to walk right for her. Shoulders pulled back, head held high with his eyes full of pride and joy. His stance unwavering as he headed right for her.

"It is worth it..."

"hmm? What was that Shepard?"

His voice spoke softly as he coming near stopped only a foot from the woman as she crossing her arms loosely over her front, leaned against the railing. The smile unable to lift from her lips, a chuckle lifted from her chest as she shaking her head looked back at him, her eyes lit with the fires from within.

"It was nothing. Though I am curious Garrus; why the sudden need for air from the wards?"

His sudden stiffening up made her cock an eyebrow as she uneasily proceeded to rub the back of his neck with a tenative claw. "I um... well; quite honestly I wanted to gut that human."

The turian froze, horrified that he so freely spoke what his intentions had been!

"Uh- that is not what I meant! I simply wanted to state the way he looked at y- Wait! No! I-"

Garrus went silent as Shepard, eyes brimming with concealed laughter rested her hands on his claws that had been feverishly wrapping themselves together with nervous energy.

"garrus; relax, it's fine. Really."

the laughter was barely contained in her voice as he taking a deep breath hung his head, eyes focusing on her hands gently upon his own talons.

"I am sorry Commander..."

"Shepard."

"- Shepard... I really do not know what got a hold of me."

Shaking her head, shoulders shaking with the silent laughter, looked to her friend. "I can think a few things, but no you were correct he was being a bit friendly towards me. But..."

Tightening her grip on his suddenly clenched claws, hearing the rumble rise in his chest. His eyes looked to her own as he felt her grip tighten.

"But; I had informed him to act like a proper business man and not a pompous youth with a loose tongue."

Her words echoed in his skull as Garrus nodding allowed himself to calm back down once more. "I am sorry C- Shepard." he spoke faintly as she smiling clenched his claws tightly for a few brief moments before releasing them.

"Do not be sorry. Quite honestly I am surprised you did not gut him."

Hearing her amusment Garrus narrowed his gaze at her.

"Been reading more of Mordin's lovely information?" he grumbled.

Shepard outright laughed and eyed him with a cocked eyebrow. "More like his little warning notes of certain turian male behavior. He really is enjoying this a little to much."

Clenching his claws, Garrus put in the back of his mind that when they returned to the Normandy he was going to give that certain salarian a few choice words of his own about male turian behavior if he kept intruding on dangerous grounds.

**R&R always welcomed! Hopefully by next monday if not sooner I will put more down and I am going to enjoy a garrus and mordin scene... (evil grin) So hope you enjoyed it, I will be getting back into the thick plot once more so for now ciao!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I am sorry for the delayed update! This last weekend I got ill so trying to do anything in the field of creativity was failure... though I did have an odd dream about turians... hmm, meh either way here is more! I shall tempt to do an update by next monday and if not well then sometime next week for sure!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, keep em coming! For now enjoy!  
**

"Dr. Solus."

The salarian blinking peered over at the blue orb of the ships AI as it blipped to life in the medical ward. With glowing notepad in hand having been discussing human genetics versus his own race with Dr. Chakwas, he had a semi annoyed stare for the interruption.

"Yes? What is it? Hurry, important analogies being discussed. Highly interesting." He spoke turning his full attention to the AI with his back to the woman who unable to hold back her smile, gray eyes glittering at his back. He truly was a scientist, no matter what race; they never liked to be bothered while in heavy research.

"I have Officer Vakarian in your lab nearing ready to tear it apart. Shall I inform him your current location or-"

"No! I will go to him. That is all."

"Signing you out."

As she faded from sight Mordin giving a grunt turned and looked to Chakwas who no longer smiling was proceeding to laugh while meeting his gaze.

"I told you." Was all she said as he with a disgruntled sound handed her the notepad. "Information swap must wait. Pity." His eyes crinkled with amusement as his hand lingered a few seconds to long on her own now grasping the flickering notepad.

"Was looking forward to experiments. Must wait. I will deal with the turian male."

Clearing his throat of a sudden nervousness, Mordin standing tall, shifted his clothing before exiting the medical ward. Chakwas holding the forgotten notepad watched him as her cheeks held a faint flush. She was an intelligent woman and yet... her mind raced at what his motivations and intentions were for any 'experiments' he wished to perform with her.

The door hissing open Mordin's mind switched to special task group after seeing the lab empty. Where was-

Mordin gave a surprised gurgle as his throat tightly snagged from the side slammed his entire body into the back o the labs door. Silver blue eyes boring into his midnight black. The anger emitting from the turian made him re account all the male behaviors of this animalistic race.

"Why do you never quit?"

The rumbling growl snarled passed Garrus's mandibles, his rage soaring as soon as his eyes rested on the salarian. Mordin opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out then a few sqweaks.

"You should be thankful the Commander needs you or else that quick tongue of yours would be ripped out. I am not your test subject nor is Shepard!"

His gloved claws began to dig deeper into the doctor's neck making breath difficult for Mordin yet his eyes staying focused and calm, allowed the turian to hold him and scream.

Leaning his face in closer, Garrus still rumbling deep within his chest flared his mandibles. "No more; go run tests on other people but we are no longer on the menu. Got it?"

Mordin suddenly moved, with a fluid motion of his arm, the salarian pressed a small vial to the turian's neck.

Garrus was to slow to stop him. With a sharp pain, Garrus giving a faint growl released the salarain with a stumble backwards, his talon rubbing his suddenly sore neck.

Vision blurring and his mind clouding over, the turian staggering, groaned and collapsed to the ground with a loud crash of his armor hitting the metal floor. Struggling to rise, he rolling on his side began to tremble with futile effort of lifting himself up.

Mordin rubbing his own sore neck, looked down at the dosed turian and squatting down smiled. "Serum works, very good. Now... to you and Commander Shepard." All amusement washed away as he locked eyes with the fading fortmer C-Sec officer.

"in all studies, no one hundred percent marking of a turian to a human has ever happened let alone them being compatible for the different genetics. That; yes I am enjoying the research from you two. Now while you are down there. You both are close; were close even before she was gone for two years and brought back. I can see that from past reports recovered by the former Normandy."

"What... are you getting... at... salarian?'

Hearing Garrus's feeble voice, the salarian blinking smiled crookedly as he took a small scanner from his hip began to scan the turian's vitals. Normally the supplement used on him was vitamins for humans, but genetically altered to act as a sleeping agent to the dextro amino acid beings. An experiment that worked profoundly well.

"What I mean is..."

lowering the scanner he looked right at Garrus's eyes, yet they were already half shut and glazed over. The turian had passed out into a deep slumber.

Sighing Mordin patting Garrus's armored shoulder looked to his face. "Suicidal mission; do not wish to see you two go on ignoring your own..."

Chakwas flew through his mind for not but a second making the salarian freeze his form, eyes staring at the turian and yet his vision no where in realty.

"...hearts."

A half twisted smile crept on Mordin's lips as he rubbing the back of his head, stood tall and looked at his own reflection in the glass door containing many random bottles and vices for experiments.

The scarred face of a aging salarian... he knew his time was shorter lived among every other species out there. Even the turians and humans held longer lifelines then his own... running a tentative hand slowly over his flesh, Mordin kept that crooked grin. Did he of his old age dare fathom the vague thoughts plaguing his mind.

He knew the emotional patterns of humans and how short lived the patterns were within his own genetic code but oddly enough there were stories of successful mating protocols established between the two, perhaps it was-

The turian's soft moan made him look from his own reflection to the ailing former officer sleeping at his feet. Time was frivolously wasting away at odd random thoughts, deal with Garrus then back to research. Yes that was it! Research!

Garrus Vakarian woke with a throbbing headache, groaning loudly with talons to his head crest and one eye open, the turian saw he was in his own room on his bed. To his left where a small bedside table rested, he saw a glass of water with medication beside it while next to the medicine for aiding his skull, he saw a parchment of paper with scrawled lettering.

_Vakarian;_

_I do enjoy our talks but attack me again and I will do more then simply knock you out._

_Mordin_

Garrus with a odd stare looked at the little heart beside Mordin's signature... a heart?

Shaking his head and regretting it instantly the turian swiftly proceeding to the take the medication made the final agreement within him that Mordin Solus was truly insane.

"Officer Vakarian."

"Yes? What now?" the turian growled at the flickering AI, his anger towards her not forgotten for anytime soon. "Commander Shepard has requested you to meet her in her personal chambers and requested that you also bring Joker's shoe."

He stared oddly at the AI when hearing her words. The C- Shepard requested his time in her chamber? With a odd cough passing his mandibles, he could simply nod to the AI.

"Signing you out." was all she spoke before blinking off in his small chambers. Even if they were still a bit rocky on the whole idea of their strange attempt of a relationship going beyond off the records, he was still a male.

Fixing the leather collar that hugged his neck tightly, while peering at himself in the small mirror on the wall, blinked and looked down at the near forgotten shoe sitting on the small metal counter beneath the mirror.

She had also asked for Joker's shoe... why the hell-

She was the Commander and he was willing to follow her into the bowels of hell; he could most assuredly follow her orders for such an odd request.

With a light step to his usual stiff gait Garrus with a grin curling the corners of his eyes entered the elevator and with shoe tucked under his left arm pressed the button to the Commander's chambers.

What Garrus was thinking was not what the turian received at all when the chamber door hissed open. Silver blue met near fearful.

Grabbing his gloved hand, the Commander swiftly pulling him in shut the door before engaging the locking mechanism and with her back to him, headed for her bed where the recently cleaned and repaired armor resided.

"C- Shepard? What is wrong?" Setting the shoe down on the countertop of the orange computer screens the turian made his way to the woman as she turning sat on the beds edge with her face in her hands. The unease bleeding from her form.

"Garrus; I got reports from the Illusive Man of a vessel adrift not to far from here... a collector vessel." The shiver in her voice when she spoke what the ship was made him look down at her as those memories returned.

A collector's vessel that had ended her life and his those two years ago.

"And let me guess... he wishes for us to investigate." he spoke in a soft tone barely noticed, her nod even fainter.

Shepard felt the mattress sink as he sat to her right, claws intertwined and head hanging down, the turian sighing and separating his hands ran a tentative claw over his fringe.

"Well then... when do we head for the vessel?"

Shepard giving into a shuddering breath with hands hanging on her knees looked at him, tears fearful but a small crooked rested on her pale lips. "We should be arriving in little under two hours." Hearing the Commander tell him that, a small laugh flew from his jaws making her jump ever so slight as he shaking his head looked to her with a grin in his eyes.

"Is that why you asked me to bring Joker's shoe?"

Shepard looking at with a raised eyebrow, chuckled "EDI I believe is to blame for that." As she spoke both she and Garrus turned to stare at the console residing by the chamber doors while it flickered to life.

"My apologies for the false information. Joker has threatened to pour grease into my circuitry if he did not get his shoe back."

Shepard's shoulders shook with concealed laughter as Garrus stared at the AI in disgust. Lied to by a bloody computer!

Unable to hold it anymore, Shepard parting her lips began to laugh as she smacked Garrus roughly on his lower back making him look down at the Commander having surrendered to her mirth.

His hard eyes softening while watching her laugh, the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. Fuck it, he could deal with that annoying pilot, the mad doctor and even the controversial AI... all for the sake to see this woman laugh, to smile, to be happy, even in these gathering dark days ahead of them.

His eyes growing solemn Garrus wondered if the days in general were dwindling or if there was even a chance for a future after all this was said and done.

_Commander Shepard... What I would give..._

Shaking his head he smiling playfully shoved the Commander with one claw as the other promptly made a rude gesture to the AI that blinked off quickly afterward. He promised he would follow her and while watching her laughing still while beginning to pull her armor on, his own eyes smiling.. the turian felt his chest tighten with joy and uncertainty, no matter what was thrown their way, he would always be there to help her stand and to keep that fire within burning bright no matter how dark it would get.

**Squee! A not so short chapter it is amazing! Anywho more to come soon, keep up the reviews! I appreciate you all for having put up with my lack of updates for almost a year and having stuck around**... **So thank you^^**


	21. Chapter 20

**First off, Thank you to everyone for being patient with me on my fanfics! Real life tossed me one hell of a distraction, but in the end I am beginning to get back into the swing of my stories that need to see some proper love.**

**This chapter is a wee bit short, but hell, after so long of being unable to add anything new, it is good to have something up XD**

**R&R are still welcomed as usual!**

We're out of time Commander! We Have to go!"

Joker's voice yelled loudly through Shepards internal mike as she with her heart racing and lungs burning, ran hard for the shuttle. Guns blazed wildly towards the husks that chased after, the many blue soulless eyes glinting at her and her team built of Garrus and Mordin.

"You heard the man- Everyone on the Normandy! Move!"

Shepard's voice shouted through her helmet and to her team as they firing a few final rounds at the sprinting enemies be it the husks or actual collectors. Not even waiting to strap down into the shuttle's seats, Shepard smashed her hand on the doors controls as the shuttle itself began to pull away from the collector's ship.

"Faster!"

Shepard yelled to the pilot who gunned the shuttle as fast as he could, white knuckles gripping tightly onto the steering. Upon docking on the Normandy, Shepard with her hear filled with both dread and fear, memories of the last time this ship had come into contact with the collector's plaguing her mind, the Commander entered the cockpit where Joker was busy running his hands over the consoles like a mad man.

"Strap in people- Gonna make them work for it this time!"

He yelled through the intercom as the Normandy pulling away from the side of the massive nightmare, took off racing through the debris as behind them, the huge charging canon unleashed its hellish power at the small stealth fighter.

"I can't dodge this guy forever! EDI. Get us the hell out of here!"

Shepard standing behind Joker, looked over to the flickering orb of EDI as she appeared in response to Joker's frantic voice. Like the Commander, he too had not forgotten this monstrosity of a ship chasing after them. He was not going to allow it to take down another Normandy if he could help it!

"Specify a destination, Mr. Moreau."

EDI's calm and collected voice spoke out as the ship shuddered violently from a too close of an attack. Shepard cursing softly, her knuckles as white as paper with her fingers digging into the back of Joker's leather seat, her eyes focused ahead on the many graphics upon the consoles.

_Please... please, get us the hell out of here..._

She prayed to who knew what as the ship shuddered once more with a savage force.

"Anywhere that is not here!"

Joker yelled those words with both force and growing fear, his heart was with the ship as it fled from the enemy. All within the Normandy, the crew and Shepard's team were buckled down, some praying to their gods, others in silence, waiting for something to happen...

"Very well. Engaging mass effect core."

Was all EDI spoke before the ship seemingly falling eerily silent, with a sudden force, roared into space, leaving the collector's vessel far behind in the debris of the asteroid field they had found it residing within.

It took a few moments to let it sink in as they feeling the drive core slow its thundering charge... They had gotten away from the collector's ship with no damage. It was like deja vu but with a better ending...

Shepard slowly let the breath she had been holding since they had jumped away from the enemy vessel. That was close... too close, this whole mess... a not so human like growl escaped past her lips making Joker look over at her with concern flashing in his eyes.

"Commander?"

"This is all the Illusive man's fault... I could have lost someone if not the ship itself all because of that man."

With those angry words spat out from her mouth, Commander Shepard turned and stormed out of there, her emotions fuming as she headed for the debriefing room where the communications were set up to talk to the supposed man in charge of this entire 'adventure'.

Garrus with trembling claws, leaned himself over the console for calibrating the forward guns. This was too close to the scars in his heart. To see that ship again, to realize it was the very same that had caused Shepard to go down two years ago, to have all those buried memories resurface once more of seeing Joker step out of the final escape shuttle, informing everyone of Shepard's fate.

Too much... too much all at once, and it showed the turian just how suicidal their entire mission really was. There was a real chance they were not going to come back from all this. He was not even fearful for his own life, only another. One who he started to realize he was falling for.

Shepard meant everything to him, when Garrus had not wanted to go on, she was there to shout at him to stand back up. When he was close to death's door from that missile striking him, she was there to show him to way back from the light. Even when he thought her dead and gone, his memories of her had kept him stepping forward without looking back.

"Shepard..."

His mandibles flexed ever so slight as he whispered her name, as if afraid speaking it to loudly would cause some form of backlash. His mind swam with the memories of recent passing, both finally recognizing each others emotions back on the citadel within the eternity bar, their lacking in the sober mindset, he recalled the time of when he thought she had been crushed, and the time of her finding him, at the bottom, and having embraced him when her own voice failed her.

A turian in love with a human who accepted his courting advances...

Blinking, a small dry laugh passed his jaws as the turian wondered how his mind went from being fearful of the collecter's vessel and this very mission to his thoughts and feelings of Commander Shepard and their involvement with each other.

"Fuck that man until the reapers all rust away!"

Garrus jumping hard, whirled around at the very vemenous words spilling from a rather perturbed Shepard who growling to herself entered the battery room as her eyes focused ahead yet glazed over with the anger she felt towards no doubt the very man Garrus had to in a disgruntled way, thank for returning the turian to Shepard's side.

"Shepard?"

She stopping, clearly startled, looked up, her eyes focusing as she looking around and landed her gaze on Garrus, gave into a very sheepish grin.

"Um... this is so not my chambers."

She spoke in a weak voice, hating herself for the cheesy excuse as she having been so enraged at the illusive man and his pathetic antics, subconsciously stormed her way right to where a particular turian that made her mind even more confused.

It took Garrus but a moment to realize she was tempting a feeble joke, making his eyes shine with laughter as he straightening his form, took a few long strides before stopping a couple feet in front of the woman, their eyes locked in place.

His breath seemed hitched, his heart raced but no longer with fear from the collectors of this mission. Raising his left claw ever so slowly, he with a faint smile tracing his eyes, brushed a few loose strands of hair away from the woman's face as he took notice of the slight pink color brushing along the Commander's face.

"Shepard; you really are something else."

Garrus spoke, his words simple but his eyes shone the admiration he had for her, be it as a fellow soldier following his commander, and that of a male being fully taken back by the strength and beauty of the woman before him. Though his thoughts were suddenly gone as he saw her face flush, in fear of her being angry of him intruding within her personal space let alone her comfort zone, the turian stepped back quickly.

"um- sorry, please forgive me Commander Shepard, I had not meant to just do that. Commander I-"

Garrus was instantly silent as Shepard, with a small smile on her lips, rested her hand upon the center of his chest, the armor feeling cool even through her armored hand. She could feel the faint thrum of his heartbeat racing within the metal shell of his armor.

"Garrus; you can try with all your might, and you will fail at ever offending me. Making me embarrassed and feeling awkward is one thing, but you have no ground to fear while being near me."

She spoke softly, the laughter shining in her eyes as he sighing, cocked his head to the side and admired her openly. As odd as this whole mess was, he had to agree, it was well worth this insanity to see what would become of them versus never knowing.

Shaking his head, he sighing nodded to his commander before turning around to run his claws over the controls of the calibrating console. The sudden jump with no real prep time had scrambled some of the controls of the forward guns, so he went to trying to fix them as he had a few moments ago before his mind had plagued him with the old memories from a Hell he had some how, crawled out of.

Shepard coming up along side Garrus's left, leaned against the console as she loosely crossing her arms over her armored front, let out a harsh breath as she staring forward, looked at the door that took them from the main battery to the commons of the Normandy.

"So."

Garrus started, clearing his throat as he felt the awkwardness of this whole mess seem to thicken the air with each breath of both turian and human.

"What is our next objective Shepard?"

**A bit stale but meh... more will come, when, no idea but a lot sooner than it had taken to post this one.**


End file.
